HARRY POTTER: THE LEGACY CHRONICLES VOL 1 (ALTERNATIVE VERSION)
by SeverusGirl360
Summary: This is an alternative version to the main version of this Harry Potter series, written along with myself and with the collaborative help of members of The Harry Potter site, MuggleSpace. In this version, the story is set as seen through the eyes of Albus Severus Potter rather then through the eyes of Verena and Severus Snape. But there will be noticed similarities in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER: THE LEGACY CHRONICLES (VOL. 1) – ALBUS POTTER'S POV**

**(Based on the Mugglespace RP written by SeverusGirl360, Harriett Potter The Legacy and friends)**

(Disclaimer: The characters of Severus Snape, Albus Potter and other known HP characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. For entertainment purposes only, no infringement intended)

**PROLOGUE**

"Who dares to wake me while I'm sleeping?!" said Severus Snape, kicking the blankets off his bed. He walked up to the front of his portrait and looked out through the front of it.

He didn't see anyone at first, but he could hear them walking, "Who is that making that horrid noise?! The dead are trying to sleep here!"

A woman's voice then spoke, a voice that Severus recognized, "You're not dead, Severus, my love. You're just in hiding."

The voice was coming from Verena Witchazel, who was Snape's wife and mother of his three children.

She soon walked into Severus's line of sight so that he could see her, "I thought I might find you here, sleeping among the dead in the portraits. If it wasn't for the Window Of Auradinthia, you wouldn't be able to cross into the portraits and then return back from them and into the Living World."

"When did you...?"

Severus then noticed that Verena had company. A little fuzzy creature poked its head out from behind Verena's robes, letting out a soft shrilling sound, "What on Earth is that?"

Verena looked down at the creature, then looked back up again at Severus, "Oh him? He's a little surprise for Cyrus and Evangeline's birthday. Surely you haven't forgotten the birthdays of our twins have you?"

"No, I have not," said Severus coolly.

Then Severus heard footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, doing what she normally did best, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Snivellus Snape, the coward. Did I hear something that I wasn't supposed to hear?"

Severus looked over his shoulder at Bellatrix, "You heard nothing, Bella. What are you doing here anyway? You don't have a portrait hung here at Hogwarts. And if you do, you should have been given strict instructions to stay within it or near it until you have served your time for the crimes you had done in life. Now why don't you scurry back there before I report you to the Headmaster."

Verena looked at Severus, then at Bellatrix, who gave a stare of non-amusement, then back at Severus again, "You don't think she heard us talking just now?"

Severus looked at Verena with a withered stare, "Perhaps. Who know? If she did we'd need not worry since no one is going to believe her."

"You know how to play..." said Bellatrix with a laugh and then strutted away, going into another neighboring portrait.

Then Severus and Verena noticed Albus Potter, Harry Potter's son, listening in nearby. Albus soon whispered to himself, looking over at Snape with a grin, "Snape's back..."

Snape narrowed his eyes and stared at Albus Potter coolly with a sneer, "Oh look, Verena. Potter's son is looking at us."

Verena looked over, than back at Snape, "I know. You don't suppose he was listening in as well?

"I don't believe so," said Snape, keeping an eye on Albus, "But even if he did, no one will believe him."

Albus then walked away, realizing that he had been noticed ease-dropping, "He's right. No one would believe me. Even if I told anyone, they would just laugh at me and say that I was mad. But I know what I heard. At least what I believed that I heard."

As Albus walked down the hallway, a boy's voice is heard speaking to Albus, "Hello, young master Albus. A bit lost getting to class are we?"

A boy, looking remarkably like Snape, but different in a way that Snape once did when he was a boy, slowly stepped out in front of Albus, peering at him. The boy spoke quietly to Albus as two other children appeared from behind the boy and stood on either side of him. The girl looked like the boy and like the boy had light skin and black hair framing her face in curtains, only much longer.

The first boy had black eyes while the girl had icy blue eyes, much like Verena's. The second boy, who appeared younger, had light skin, black eyes and amber colored hair, much like Verena's, also framing his face in curtains. The two older children were wearing Slytherin robes, while the younger boy was wearing Ravenclaw robes.

The boy who stepped out in front of Albus soon spoke coolly, "Now why would young master Albus be walking down this hallway if he wasn't looking for trouble?"

"I think he was looking at Professor Snape's portrait just now. I hope he didn't hear anything he shouldn't have," said the girl.

The younger boy then spoke, "That would be so unfortunate if that were true. But then again, no one would believe him if he did."

The girl then spoke towards the second boy, "Professor Titch might believe him. He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts after all. Not much ever really gets past him."

Albus, who did not trust the Slytherins, had been listening into the conversation as he left, "So there may be someone who will believe me...But is it really necessary to tell?" he pondered.

Verena walked away from Snape's portrait, walking down the hallway towards where Albus and the other children were standing. Being both the Magical Archery teacher and the Potions Master at Hogwarts, Verena or Professor Witchazel as she was often called, was the Head Of Ravenclaw House, whereas Gregus Groset was the current Head of Sytherin House. Verena was remarkably like Snape in many ways. Same light skin, the same bitter and sarcastic demeanor, only she had icy blue eyes and long amber colored hair which framed her face in curtains. She wore iridescent dark robes and a long iridescent blue dress underneath the robes. Her outfit looked much like Snape's outfit did, only in a dark iridescent blue color. And as was the case with Harry and Snape in the past, Albus believed that he was Verena's least favorite student.

Verena soon spoke, walking up to the children in a similar manner to Snape, "What are you children doing in _this_hallway? If you are not going to eat your breakfast, I suggest you get to potions class immediately. Now run along before I take points from all three of your Houses."

The first boy, who had walked in front of Albus earlier, soon looked up at Professor Witchazel and spoke, "Pardon me, Professor, but did you say all _three_ of our Houses?"

Professor Witchazel answered the boy coolly, glaring at him like Snape sometimes did to Harry Potter, "I won't ask you again. Now start scattering the lot of you!"

The Slytherin students and the Ravenclaw student make a hasty retreat down the hallway, with the first boy looking on at Albus coolly before turning and following the others. Albus looked at Professor Witchazel with deepest loathing before heading off to the Great Hall to tell Rose and James what he had heard.

"They may not believe me though." Albus whispered, still in range of Verena's hearing.

Albus, who was now out of Verena's range of vision, ran as fast as possible to the Great Hall. He spotted James and Rose at the Gryffindor table, who greeted him enthusiastically until he put his hand up.

"I have something to tell you." he began.

Their smiles slid off their face like butter, and they waited for the news.

"It's about Severus Snape and Professor Verena." he began, telling them about what he had just heard.

"Don't you think it is possible that you misheard, or that it wasn't real?" James asked inquisitively.

Rose the spoke, looking up from the book she was reading, "I think Albus got into the bubble juice again, James. He must have been hallucinating. Professor Snape has been dead for at least 20 years now. How can he still be alive? Uncle Harry saw him die right in front of him with his own two eyes. And besides, there's no way that Professor Snape could have stayed hidden for _that_ long. He would have to make money to support himself and that requires a product and some customers, who will see him and recognize him. You need to tell us another tall tale, cousin Albus. That one is too hilarious."

With a roar of rage, Albus stomped away. As Albus stomped out of the Great Hall in a roar of rage, going towards potions class, the older Slytherin boy who stepped out in front of him minutes before, stepped out in front of him again and spoke, "I couldn't help but overhear you just now. Did I hear you address Professor Witchazel as Professor Verena? That's not polite at all. And what was the purpose of you telling anyone about what you heard? No one is going to believe you...unless..."

The older boy stared over towards the direction of the Headmaster's office, then looked back at Albus, "No, I doubt that _he_ would believe you. By the way, my name is Cyrus, Cyrus Van Hartigan. And I do not want to hear you refer to _my_…" he paused then continued, "…I mean, _our_ potions master as Professor Verena again."

Albus was taken aback by the Slytherin's comment, but quickly recovered in a bout of rage. "I'll refer to her however I want. Perhaps I should take this to the headmaster... If my brother and girlfriend won't believe me, it's time to take it to someone who will..." Albus muttered furiously.

The sudden rush of students from out of the Great Hall was a sign that breakfast had ended and that it was time of morning classes, Cyrus stared coolly as he watched Albus leave for the Headmaster's office. Cyrus then walked onward to Potions class, in which Albus would join him there later. Albus bounded toward the headmaster's study, where the gargoyle requested the password, which was always a candy.

"Fizzing Whizbees... Acid Pops... Lemon Sherbet Drops... Chocolate Frogs... Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans... Cockroach Clusters... Blood Pops-" Albus broke off; the gargoyle's head spun as the door to Titch's office opened. He stalked in, seeing the headmaster sitting at the desk.

"Professor, I just heard something that may endanger the well-being of several people!" Albus said, explaining to Professor Titch what he just heard. The Headmaster, Professor Vadamus Titch, looked and acted a lot like Professor Dumbledore in some ways, only he was a bit younger then Dumbledore and had a wife and grown children.

His black streaked white hair and beard were half as long as Dumblesdore's was and he didn't wear spectacles like Dumbledore did, but he still wore hair braids in his beard like Dumbledore once did and hair braids that framed his face on either side.

Titch, who normally didn't flare with anger that often, flared up tremendously once Albus had finished what he was telling him, "Albus, that is preposterous! A serious accusation of which you have no support for! Don't let me catch you making that sort of accusation again, or it will be detention on Quidditch practices and matches! Go back to your potions class and five points from Gryffindor!"

Titch looked as though he had been irked even before Albus came in. Burning with the injustice of it, Albus sped away from the office. But once Albus was gone, Titch calmed and muttered, "I knew it."

**CHAPTER 1**

Albus quickly found his way to potions class, which had been easy to find ever since coming to Hogwarts his first year last year. Albus had a nagging suspicion that the Slytherin student, named Cyrus, had a more than adequate reason for defending Professor Witchazel as he did. There was no doubt that Cyrus looked like a younger version of Snape, especially with the hair and eyes, but he could also see some of Professor Witchazel in the face of Cyrus as well. But for some reason, none of the other students seemed to notice.

It was like Cyrus appeared as just another student going to Hogwarts, with no comprehension what so ever that Cyrus looked so much like Snape. It was like Cyrus was a ghost, but then again not a ghost. It was really hard to explain. Albus, still angered by his encounter with Cyrus and with being spurred off by Professor Titch, walked into Potions class and sat next to James, Lily and Rose at the Gryffindor table. It didn't take long for Albus to notice Cyrus at the table in the far corner of the room.

Cyrus was once again in the company of the Slytherin girl and younger Ravenclaw boy that Cyrus was with earlier, siting on either side of him. Cyrus seemed to be the head of the threesome, the leader and for a brief moment, Cyrus glanced coolly at Albus before opening his potions book and peering at it. The other Slytherin student and the younger Ravenclaw student soon did the same. Not long after, Professor Witchazel entered and strutted up to the front of the class very much like Snape often did when he entered the class. Verena turned and faced the class*

"Today, we are going to learn how to make the elemental potion of fire. As some of you may realize, this potion has the ability to produce fire whenever it touches earth or something dry. This potion must never be thrown at someone or they will suffer from terrible burns. Turn to page 274 in your potion books."

Albus had recently came into the possession of an odd potion book, which he found last year lying on his bed. He didn't know where the potion book came from or who gave it to him. It was a black leather book with a silver hinge lock that could only be opened with a special silver key, which hung on a sliver chain around Albus's neck. The front and back covers of the book were decorated with an elaborate silver vine pattern, which often had an iridescent blue shine to it. He quickly assumed that it was Professor Titch that gave it to him and soon started to use it in potions class instead of the normal potion book he once used. Ever since having this potion book, Albus had become top of the potions class, making the other students somewhat jealous of his abilities.

Albus turned to the page in the book that Professor Witchazel had said, only to find a blank page with nothing on it. This potion book was set up into the same way as the regular potion book so it seemed odd that there was a blank page there instead of the page that was meant to be there. Albus raised his hand, "Professor, my book doesn't have this recipe..." Albus muttered to Verena.

Eyebrows raised, Verena walked over to him and looked at the page. "Then turn to the next page, boy. Do not bother me with trifles. And I don't know what you are talking about." she said coldly, leaving Albus dumbstruck. Albus didn't know what to do; his book didn't have the recipe, and he would look foolish not doing the lesson, "I'm going to the bathroom." Albus said with brittle coldness. Verena's eyes narrowed, but she didn't stop him.

After going to the bathroom, Albus came back and did what he was told, flipping over to the next page. But his eyes kept glancing over at the blank page, which was blank on both sides. For some reason, he felt something add about the blank page, something that didn't seem right. Professor Witchazel was sitting at her desk scribbling in a black book. And ever so often, she would glance up at Albus then look back down at her book and write again.

After the day's classes had finished, Albus walked off towards Gryffindor Tower, where he soon entered and went to plop down on his bed, underneath the invisibility cloak he nicked from James which had once belonged to his father. When he sat down, however, he noticed a folded up page that had been ripped out of the spot where the blank page now was. It was tucked in the spot next to where the blank page now was. Thinking that the blank page didn't belong where it was, he ripped it out and set it aside. He then pulled out the folded up page that had been next to it. There, on that page, was the elemental potion of fire recipe. He flipped to the area in his potion book to page 274, held the page up to the spot and it mended back into the book, regaining its proper place in the book. He then crumpled up the blank page and tossed it into the trash next to him.

He then began to think back to Potions class and about all the new faces he had seen there. He noticed Scorpius Malfoy, who he hated with a passion and his youngest sibling Ursula sitting next to him. Unbeknownst to Albus though, Ursula had also been spying on Professor Snape and Professor Witchazel earlier in the day and also knew what she had heard.

Albus remembered listening to her as she spoke, "Professor?"

Verena replied, "Yes, Ms. Malfoy?"

"Um, I can't see the print in my book. It's all faded." said Ursula, showing her potions book to Professor Witchazel.

Albus remembered snickering under his breath and speaking to himself silently, "With you as Scorpius's sister, you deserve to have a faded out potions book."

Albus then noticed Professor Witchazel as she walked up to Ursula and spoke coolly, "Then find a different potion book from the bookshelf, girl. Stop bothering me with trifles."

Professor Witchazel then turned away and continued her lesson. Ursula just loved to annoy Professor Witchazel like that. But soon she got up and went to the bookshelf, pulling out another potions book and began to brew. However, Albus was forced to make a different potion since his potions book didn't seem to have the recipe. Albus soon returned to the present moment when James walked to where Albus was to inform him that he had been given detention with Professor Witchazel for not doing the proper potion and was advised to bring his potion book along with him. Albus soon grabbed up his satchel and placed the book inside it.

James then said that Albus was to meet Professor Witchazel in her office tonight so that he could make the proper potion. A few minutes later, Albus went to Verena's office, even though he didn't want to. Albus knocked on the door to Verena's office and a man's voice soon responded.

"Enter..."

Once inside, his eyes came upon the sight of a large circular room with a wall of many small square drawers in the wall on the left side of the wall. Each drawer was color coded and numbered to a certain herb or ingredient. Shelves of jars and bottles with strange herbs, ingredients and slimy green somethings were on the right side of the wall.

It was clearly a potion maker's den, the office of someone who was quite experienced in art of potion making. Near the center, there was a large cauldron lit and bubbling. Behind that, far in the back, was a desk covered in old dusty books, parchment and a pair of peacock feather quill pens and two ink wells, each with a different colored ink in them.

Behind the desk was an armchair and on either side of the lit marble fireplace, there were bookshelves full to the brim with books from floor to ceiling. An elegant foot stool sat next to the desk on the left, while a coat rack sat to the right. And right above the fireplace, there was an ever looming portrait of Severus Snape. Severus was sitting in an armchair in the portrait and sneered at Albus as he entered.

Severus soon greeted Albus in his usual way, "Ah, if it isn't the Albus boy we saw earlier today. I regret to inform you that you are going to have to wait a few minutes while Professor Witchazel is busy preparing for your lesson."

Severus could tell that Albus wanted to say something to him and continued, "Do you wish to speak to me about something? Something that you might have overheard earlier?"

Albus walked around the desk and stared up at Severus. He then spoke, "You were right, Professor Snape. No one believed me. Perhaps they don't believe because they don't understand. They can't understand if I don't understand, so are you going to explain, or leave me in the dark, sir?"

Albus was keeping his voice even despite the anger he felt at the sneer in Snape's voice. Albus understood that Verena, or rather Professor Witchazel was doing this on purpose; leaving him alone with Snape to discuss what Albus had heard. Albus then remembered his potions book and had the odd feeling that he wanted no one to know about it. So, discreetly shoving his wand into his satchel, he aimed it at the potions book and used a spell non-verbally to disguise it.

However, there was still one question Albus had though, which he burst out, "Is it true, then? Is there an object that allows you to go from portrait to the living world and back? And why keep it a secret?"

His face red, Albus waited for Snape to reply. Snape considered him for a moment, though Albus was growing impatient, curiosity sapping away his better nature. But just as Snape was about to speak, Verena, out of nowhere, began to speak.

She was standing about 5 feet away from Albus with her arms crossed, staring at him coldly, "Don't hide your potions book, Mr. Potter. Afterall, you need it for your lesson."

Verena soon walked up, waved her wand over Albus's satchel, once again revealing the book. She pulled it out of Albus's satchel and held it up to Albus's eye level as she continued, "Do you know what this book is, Mr. Potter?"

"I wasn't hiding it, Professor." Albus said stiffly. He took the potions book back and looked Verena in the eye, trying to shut his mind with an ability known as Occlumency so that she would not know he was lying.

"It's just a regular book, see?" Albus showed the potions book, disguised as a normal book. Verena still wasn't convinced. "I ripped out the blank page that was in it earlier when I found the page with the fire potion recipe on it, which I fixed by mending it back into the book, where it properly belongs._"_

Verena's expression didn't change. Albus took the offensive side. "Did you call me here to discuss what I heard and my potions book which, evidently, is quite normal, or to make the potion, Professor?" he said pleasantly. Her expression shifted slightly in a surprised manner, but she recovered before anyone but Albus could've noticed.

Albus continued, murmuring more to himself then Professor Witchazel, "Dad says I'm special, but I'm too young to know why. Is that what you think too? The son of Harry Potter _has_ to be special, doesn't he?"

Verena narrowed her eyes once more a Albus, then all of the sudden, Verena looked over at Severus and gave a small smirk. Severus smirked back as Verena spoke once more, "I think the boy has an inkling, Severus."

"An inkling? Impossible. The boy is far too under developed to know of his special power at the moment. He hasn't even discovered what's truly within that potions book of his yet to even comprehend his true power," said Snape, looking at Albus a moment, then back at Verena.

Verena continued, "And the boy tried to block his thoughts from me just now. But the boy fails to forget how much I am like you, even in that sense. And the boy knows what the potions book is, Severus. He's lying though his teeth."

Verena paused a moment, then spoke to Albus once more, "And what do you mean the blank page was torn out? Try looking in the book again, my dear boy."

Albus was uncomfortable. Was he as bad as his dad at Occlumency, even though he wasn't having any formal training? Should he continue to resist against Verena and Snape, or should he give in? Curiosity threatened to overcome his better nature, and Albus decided to continue along his current path of struggling against them, no matter how obvious it may be that he was lying. If Titch wanted Snape and Verena to know about the book, wouldn't he have told Albus? He opened his book to page 274.

"I see a potions book with the recipe in the right place, where I mended it earlier. Nothing special about this book, it's just an ordinary book. Can we just get the lesson over with?" Albus said, keeping his tone even, trying harder than ever to close his mind, trying to conceal not only the truth but the curiosity that threatened to consume him, overwhelm him.

Verena continued, "Lies again, Mr. Potter? I think it's time that you learned a bit about this book."

Verena, or rather Professor Witchazel, being trained in both Occlumency and Legilimency, once again knew that Albus was lying and once more pulled the book away from Albus. She held the book up and open this time in the place where the blank page had once again appeared in the book. Verena continued, "It could have escaped your notice, Mr. Potter, but this is no ordinary potions book you are in possession of, as this blank page in the book is no ordinary blank page. You see, Mr. Potter, no matter what you do, this blank page will always return to this book until such time it is placed back in the original book from which it came from. Do you know what that book is, Mr. Potter? The book from which this page came from is only the most dangerous and powerful book in all of wizard creation.

"The book in which holds within it the most dangerous and powerful spells and potions ever created, the Book Of Resurrections. However, _this_ particular book I hold now is merely a stepping stone compared to what you will learn in the future, for held within _this_ book I hold now is the key to finding the Book Of Resurrections from which this special blank page came from. And I am sure by now that you have noticed something odd written on some of the pages in _this_ book before you, a strange inscription, yes? Which is written all along the borders of some of the pages? An odd alphabet seen in both black and blue ink?

Open your eyes, boy. You don't have any idea as to what you're messing with, do you? Using it in my potions class without realizing its true nature. I knew it was a bad idea to give you this copy of Snape's old potion book. And I suppose you've never heard of Lady Mapheria, or of Dark Lord Dianphor and Morfyrath either."

"No, I have not and I don't want to." snapped Albus, trying to get his potions book back. But Verena kept pulling it away from him as she continued, "Then I will tell you who they are. Dark Lord Dianphor was the very first Dark Lord to ever exist in the Wizarding World. His familiar was a large and fiery dragon named Morfyrath, also known as the Demon-Dragon for the obvious reasons. Mapheria is an evil, dark witch who intends to use what is in this potions book to find the Book of Resurrections and the Guiding Eye Stones which are used to unlock and activate the powers within the book. With what is in this book, she will be able to resurrect Dianphor and Morfyrath and cause havoc in the Wizarding world again. That is, if we aren't careful in preventing her from doing so. If Mapheria is not stopped from resurrecting Dianphor and Morfyrath, there won't be a wizard or witch left to fight her or them."

Albus almost threw caution out the window. He opened his mouth to reply angrily, before catching himself and saying something else, "I really don't know what you are on about. I got that potions book under regular circumstances. As far as I am aware, people only think I'm special because I am Harry Potter's son. James told me I was here to do a lesson. Is that why you did this particular potion today, to find someone who couldn't do it? It may have escaped your notice, but I have no particular interest in this book over any other potions book." Albus said, lying through his teeth. The smallest bit of investigation and he would go down, Veritaserum itself could do it, but Albus was not going to make it easy. The feeling of dislike between Verena and Albus was mutual.

"You say I am lying through my teeth? Even if I was, how could you possibly be sure? Haven't I made it clear that I know nothing of anything unusual?" Albus said, choosing his words carefully, "People expect to much out of me, Harry Potter's son. I think people do not realize I am not a marked man like my father, I am a regular kid trying to get through school. I would have walked out of here already, if only you had just let me do the lesson!"

Meanwhile, Albus's mother Ginny was currently looking for a new job in the Ministry Of Magic. Her husband Harry had long since found a job in the Minstry Of Magic as an Auror or Dark Wizard catcher. Along with her brothers Ron and George, they set about the task of finding an interesting job for Ginny to do at the Ministry. Ron and George soon had to leave Ginny to go looking on her own as their own jobs at the Ministry had summoned them away. As Ginny walked down the long main corridor of the Ministry, A tall, light-skinned man with brown hair and grey eyes stepped out in front of her.

He was wearing a braid of peacock feathers in his hair and had what appeared to be silver talismans dangling off his wrists, neck and shoulders, attached to his robes and to his wrists by bright blue ribbon, "Mrs. Potter, I presume."

"You presume correctly, sir." Ginny said with a slight smirk on my face. But the man just kept staring at her, saying nothing at first. Though Ginny was wondering who this strange man was.

The man then spoke, "Ah, of course you are. Is there anything I can help you with today, Mrs. Potter?" the man said.

"I'm looking for job here in the Ministry. Can you help me with that?" said Ginny, who began to feel like she'd just did something very wrong by ask this man to help her. Ginny was beginning to think that the man was trouble, since he did barge out in front of her without saying a word to her. She was starting to feel suspicious about the man, but decided to press on as the man spoke once more, "Of course I can help you. I could tell that you needed help the moment I saw you. Please, come this way. We can talk along the way." said the man as he turned and began walking away with his eyes half shut briefly and with a cunning smile, almost like a tiger ready to pounce.

Ginny then continued, following the man cautiously, "Who are you, may I ask? And what do you _really_ want from me?"

Ginny was becoming slightly unnerved by the man's presence. Though he overall didn't look like a threat, he was acting a little bit strange towards her.

The man then continued, "Forgive me for stepping out in front of you like that, but this has something to do with your son Albus."

"What about my son Albus? Has something happened?" Ginny said with a slight tremble in her voice.

The man continued, his back facing Ginny as he kept walking forward, "Oh no, nothing has happened to your son...yet. You see, Mrs. Potter, I represent someone very special. Someone who has been watching Hogwarts and your son for quite some time. You see, those I represent have discovered that your son is in possession of something very valuable to those I represent. Oh, and by the way, my name is Dreth. You can just call me Dreth. And I came here to warn you. Not only are there creatures within the walls of the Ministry, but there are also creatures in the walls of Hogwarts who will stop at nothing to gain possession of what we presume that your son is in possession of. If your son is not careful, he might find himself in a bit of a bind so to speak. Just warning you, your son will soon be in grave danger, as will you and your husband be eventually. So be prepared for the worst."

Suddenly, another man bumped into Ginny, causing her to look away a moment before see looked back, only to see Dreth gone. Without hesitation, she quickly turned around and ran out the entrance to the Ministry, just as a strange figure walked towards a wall and walked into it, vanishing without a trace.

Rushed through the front door to find that no one was home. She soon realized that Harry had left to go into town for a bit of light shopping in Diagon Ally and would not be back until later. She then went back out the front door again, only to notice a note sticking out of her mailbox that she did not see the first time she came into the house. She quickly opened it up and read it:

_"Dear Ginny,_

_I know it has been a while since you last heard from me, but I have been so busy lately, I have been unable to write to you and Harry. But as of late, I have been noticing strange things happening. Subtle things that no one would normally pick up. I feel that your Albus is in grave danger. I think someone or something is after him. Yesterday, I overheard something in Diagon Ally that I made me think that Albus was in trouble. Do you think there is evil among us once again? I need to speak to you in person as soon as possible. Bring Harry if you can for we may need his help. I will be waiting._

_Love from your friend, Luna xx"_

Ginny was surprised to have heard from Luna Lovegood after so many years. But if Luna felt that Albus was in grave danger, Ginny knew that she had to go and see her, but not before finding out to see if Albus was alright. Once she did that, she was soon on her way to see Luna. After a couple hours by carriage, Ginny soon made it to Scamander family estate, which was far outside of London out in the countryside. Ginny soon found Luna, sitting in the back courtyard and drinking some tea.

After greeting one another, Luna began to explain as she and Ginny sat and drank tea, "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to keep in touch with you and Harry, but it's been so busy lately with the coming of my daughter a couple weeks back. But there is a reason why I summoned you to come to the estate today. I have heard that strange creatures are now living within the walls of Hogwarts and the Ministry. Me and my husband really should know what they are, but so far we haven't any idea as to what they might be. I did overhear something odd though yesterday while I was in Diagon Ally. I heard that someone was spying on your son and that someone was trying to revive the legendary Dark Lord Dianphor and his dragon Morfyrath and that they needed The Book Of Resurrections to revive him.

I don't know if the creatures in the walls of Hogwarts have a role to play in this matter, but something tells me that they are searching for something, something they need desperately. But I don't think that the main goal of whoever is wanting to gain possession of The Book Of Resurrections is to bring back Lord Dianphor and Morfyrath. There's quite a few legends about Auradinthia and how Lord Dianphor tricked the son of Auradinthia into stealing The Book Of Resurrections from his mother so that he could use the powers of the book against her by summoning Morfyrath with the book. I really don't know if the legends are true though."

Ginny continued, "I did send word to Hogwarts that my son might be in danger, but Professor Titch said that Albus was just fine and that nothing strange or dangerous has happened to him."

Luna smiled, holding and looking into her cup of tea as she continued, "Well, that's good. But I still feel that something is going on and that your son in involved in it. But if Professor Titch truly said that Albus is alright, I wouldn't worry about him so much. But I still think that Albus is in danger for some reason. I don't know why I feel like that, I just do. But I suppose everything is alright right now, don't you think Ginny?"

Ginny was still unsure though. Even though Professor Titch told her that Albus was alright, she still had the nagging feeling that something was going to happen to Albus, maybe not today or at the present time, but still felt that something was going to happen to him. But Ginny was happy in the knowledge that her son was safe, for now.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Back in Verena's office, the conversation continued. Snape quickly opened his mouth and spoke coolly, "I'm afraid you misunderstood, Potter. It was I who gave you that book, or rather Verena who sent it to you. Your father has the original potion book, which I gave to him in my last will and testament nearly 20 years ago. I suppose you're wondering why I gave it to him in my will?"

"For the same reason Dumbledore left him the old snitch and the Sword of Godric Gryffindor?" Albus guessed swiftly. "He told me. I can tell when things are brewing, sir. Though Voldemort is gone, the Dark Arts live on. He may not have told Harry why he left it, but Harry was smart enough to guess."

Verena narrowed her eyes and spoke to Albus once more, "Actually, my dear boy that is not the reason at all."

Verena looked at Snape and continued, "Shall I explain the reason to the boy, Severus?"

Severus looked away coolly, saying nothing, then looked back and gave a single nod. Verena then sighed, then looked back at Albus and spoke, "Very well, I shall begin. 20 years old, just before Lord Voldemort killed Severus in the Boathouse, Severus had discovered something unexpectedly and in Severus's opinion at the time, quite unfortunately, while he was researching his family tree. Severus was trying to find heirs to all his possessions. His trusted will holder, Edward Groset, was helping him with final preparations, when Edward came storming into the room with a long rolled up parchment, which had upon it the Potter family tree.

"Edward began to explain to Severus what he had discovered. To Severus's appalled shock and dismay, Edward had discovered that James Potter's youngest Aunt, Adelaide Potter, was married to Nathalius Prince, the half-brother of Tobias Snape, Severus's father. Adelaide Potter is also related to Severus's mother through her uncle, who married Severus's biological grandmother, Eveline, who in turn had Nathalius with Eileen's uncle. So in other words, Albus, your grandfather James is Severus's cousin, which makes your father his second cousin."

"And why does that mean that my father should get Snape's old potions book?" Albus asked, eyes narrowing. "Because he had it before? Yes, I know about that. Saved Ronald Weasley's life, didn't it?"

Snape began brooding with his arms crossed as he continued, "Not only that, Mr. Potter. Your father unfortunately is my second cousin and thus has a right to possess an item of my own, much to my displeasure. But there was another reason why I gave the book to him."

Snape looked at Verena and Verena spoke, "Not only did Severus give the original to your father because he had it before, but because your grandfather James possessed a very special power that he never realized he had. A very special magical power that had originally came from the World Below. The World Below, Mr. Potter, is also known as The Spirit World. All fully realized Death Eaters have a lesser version of the power, but your grandfather had the ultimate form of the power, The Auranan. However, as far as anyone knows, he never tapped into that power or realized his full potential if he had used it. Some members of your family are the descendants of the original owner of The Auranan, The Legendary First Auror, Auradinthia.

"The gift is normally passed down to every other first born and for a time, we thought that your older brother James was in possession of the power, but alas, he is without the gift. Then that day, a few days after you were born, we came to your House in Willow's Well, on the suspicion that you yourself possessed the gift. I suspect that you know what I am going to say next."

"I'm sorry, I have been trying to understand but I still don't. My book was acquired under normal circumstances... And it seems like my detention should already be over." Albus said nervously. _I must not be consumed by the temptation to understand._ "Sorry, but I ought not intrude any longer if I am not going to make the potion." Albus said, and started toward the door.

Verena continued, watching as Albus was walking away, "We aren't finished Mr. Potter, there is more. Both in my family and in Severus's family, we have members who are gifted with the power of the Auranan. And eventually, Mr. Potter, you are going to have to learn how to use it weather or not you want to. That is, if The Wizarding World wishes its continued survival."

As Albus was opening the door, Cyrus appeared, along with the girl and the younger boy. Cyrus soon spoke to Albus, "Hey now, where do you think you are going, young master Albus? Or shall I say, chosen champion?"

The girl and younger boy quickly grabbed onto Albus's arms while Cyrus turned around and locked to the door with a spell. The girl and younger boy soon let go of Albus as Albus protested. They then spoke, smirking at Albus, "You're a cousin of sort to us aren't you?"

"Darius, don't." said Verena, narrowing her eyes.

Cyrus looked over at Verena and spoke, "Give it up, Mum. He already knows that you are our mother, hiding under an assumed name."

Darius then spoke, talking to Albus, "By the way, I am Darius Van Hartigan, the youngest of my siblings. The last name Van Hartigan is the last name of our father's ancestors."

The girl then spoke to Albus with a small smile on her face, "And I'm Evangeline Van Hartigan, Cyrus's twin sister...and it's a pleasure to finally meet the boy that we're going to be training up to use the Auranan."

"So very nice to meet you." Albus said sarcastically, rubbing his wrists, then looking over at Verena, "You never told me you were their mother. Forgot to mention it, I daresay."

Albus tried to open the door regularly, but failed. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the lock, "_Alohamora_!" Albus said confidently, nothing happened, "I assure you, I am not the person for the job. Surely there's someone else with the gift? Someone more qualified?" Albus said, sitting down against the door which refused to open.

"But it _has_ to be you, young master Albus," said Cyrus, looking down at Albus sitting on the floor, "Since the other one that has the gift is..."

Unbeknownst to Cyrus as he had spoken those words, Verena had been watching. She gave a cool, hard sneer and then walked up behind Cyrus. She then smacked him with Albus's potions book on the back of the head. Cyrus rubbed the back of his head as Evangeline and Darius quietly giggled.

Verena continued, "What my oldest son _was_ saying, Mr. Potter, is that you are the only one who is presently here at the moment with the gift of The Auranan. And just so you know, your father did not know that we were at your House, that day me and my husband came to see you. We tested you to make sure that you were with the gift and by our surprise, you do have it.

"You are only person apart from two others in Snape's family that have the gift and are still alive, but both of them are indisposed at the moment. Since you are the only one that my children can train, it must be you who must learn how to use the power that you were born with. We will resume your potion lesson in class tomorrow, Mr. Potter, then after class, I want you to meet me and the children in the back courtyard behind Hogwarts for your first lesson. Until then," Verena gave Albus's potions book back to him, "Take back the book that Severus gave you. You now guard something very special in this book."

Verena then took out her wand and waved it over the lock on the door, releasing the spell on it. Albus glowered back at them as he left the room to go back to the Gryffindor Common Rooms. Now, there was no chance that _anyone_ would believe him, his girlfriend or his brother. Now he knew how his father felt, being a 'marked man'. He was still digesting everything he had heard, looking for a way out, when he finally made it to Gryffindor tower, he spoke the password, "_Nobility_," blankly, and wandered into the common room, plopping down in a chair by the fire.

"_Nobody will believe me indeed. What to do, what to do... I can't run away, that would be a craven act... I can't refuse, I'll never escape... I don't know who the other two people are, so I can't find them... But I can't go through with this, because I am the wrong person for the job..._ Albus was so absorbed in thought that he didn't notice James and Rose. They saw that he was immersed in thought, and left to go to their dormitories.

Then suddenly, Albus heard a rustling sound underneath the sofa nearest to the staircase. Albus looked back, wondering what could be causing the strange sound. Then suddenly, a strange figure darted out from underneath the sofa, leaped up onto the nearby table and hissed at Albus. It looked like something crossed between a cat and a spider monkey, but it had the pale face of a man. It was the weirdest thing he had ever seen since meeting an House-Elf named Treevole not to long ago. Albus then remembered that this creature tried to steal the potions book from out of Albus's bag while he was having his breakfast in the Great Hall earlier. It caused such a commotion, that Albus had to leave and head off to class, which was when all this trouble for Albus had started when he ovwerheard Severus and Verena talking.

The creature continued to hiss until Albus pulled out his wand, but then the creature suddenly spoke, raising his hands defensively, "No, no, young Master Albus. Do not hurt me, I am a friend. Forgive me for startling you, but I was trying to hide away from my master."

"_Your_ master?" Albus said blankly, not lowering his wand. He turned his wand about in his hand, '_This creature might be lying,_' he thought. How it got into Gryffindor Tower Albus did not know.

Albus continued with ferocity, "You'd better start explaining or I'm going to hex you to bits for trying to steal from me!"

The creature kept his hands up, trying to appear nonthreatening, "Please, Young Master Albus. If I am caught here, my master will surely kill me...or rather mistress," the creature said with a nervous, squeaky voice.

The creature began to panic as he once again scrambled underneath the sofa. Albus ran over and looked underneath it at the creature cowering under it, "Explain now, or I swear, the only thing you're mistress will be concerned with is the fact that the most they could find of you was a thumb!" Albus shouted madly.

The creature stopped shaking briefly and spoke with a nervous voice, "Please, Young Master Albus, lower your wand. I can't explain very well when you threaten to harm someone whose trying to help you."

But Albus did not lower his wand as he continued, "Are you deaf? Tell me why you're here, and why I should trust you!"

The creature slowly crawled out from under the sofa, looking up at Albus as he spoke, "I came to warn you, Mr. Potter. There is a teacher among you that is not who they claim to be. You would have met them in The Great Hall today. They...forced me to try and steal your potions book from you. I did not want to, but they made me do it. Forgive me, but if I had not tried to steal the potions book from you, they would have punished me. And my name is Grispell."

Grispell quickly ran over to the sofa that Albus was sitting in earlier and perched himself on one of the arm rests as he continued, "You see, Young Master Albus, I was once human like you. A former Death Eater loyal to Voldemort. But then Voldemort died and all those that remained of his followers either went to Azkaban or under the possession of another leader, my mistress."

Albus lowered his wand and continued, "You'll have to tell me who it is. You can be free if we can stop them. All you have to do is tell me."

Grispell placed his hands on his face and spoke nervously once more, "I can not tell you that, young master Albus. You must discover who it is on your own for a spell prevents me from telling you. And it is not that easy, young master Albus. My mistress is the only one that can change me back into a human. She was the one that turned me into what I am now in the first place. I am her slave, punished for being disloyal to her. Only she has the power to turn me back to what I was and she will not do it so lightly."

"Then tell me how to find out who it is." Albus said urgently. "Is she just after the potions book? If so, can she use it?"

Then Albus remembered something. There were three new teachers he saw in the Great Hall this morning. One was Gregus Groset, the Head Of Slytherin House and the son of Edward Groset, who recently retired as Head Of Slytherin House under strange circumstances.

Then there was Professor Amphoria Beeblewing, a beautiful fair-skinned woman, quite friendly and cheerful seeming, who was standing in as temporary Herbology Teacher until the current Herbology Teacher, Neville Longbottom, got over his Dragon-Pox illness.

Then of course, there was Professor Verena Witchazel, who Albus was already to familiarized with. Whomever was not who they seemed could have been any of those three. Grispell continued, "It is not the book that she is after, Young Master Albus. It is what is inside it. You tore it out earlier, but then it returned."

"She's after the blank page I tore out earlier?" Albus asked, taken aback. "But what would she want with a blank sheet of paper? I don't understand."

Grispell covered his eyes as he spoke, "And I can not help you to understand for you must find out on your own. My mistress you see, is Lady Mapheria. She is one of only three in the world, including yourself, that possesses the gift of the Auranan. She was once a member of the Wizard Snape's family, but then she killed everyone that was of her family, the Snape Family, everyone except for one, the wizard Severus. He guards something of great value to my Mistress. Something that my Mistress has been after ever since she discovered her powers.

"Her need for power is strong and she will stop at nothing to gain what you possess now, Young Master Albus. There are other things written on the page, Young Master Albus. But you can not see what is written upon it because you do not use your gift. You are not trained yet to see. That is why you must learn your powers. Not just to defend yourself, but guard what is written upon the blank page you now possess. The blank page is the key that my mistress needs to..."

Suddenly, Grispell could no longer speak. Something invisible was causing him not to speak further. Grispell then suddenly yelped and ran away on all fours up the staircase and out the hidden door behind the drapery. Albus was stunned. He had been after the very person who they needed Albus because of. He ran off to the dungeons, hoping and hoping that Snape or Verena were there. He burst the door open and found Snape wide awake, and staring at the door. Albus could tell that Snape had been watching it even before Albus set off to come down here. Albus could tell he had been waiting for someone, as if expecting them.

Snape didn't even blink as Albus spoke, "You didn't tell me that the person we are guarding this book from is currently in the castle. That's kind of an important detail."

Severus narrowed his eyes and spoke coolly, still comfortably sitting in the armchair within his portrait, "That is just it, Mr. Potter. We do not know who it is. Verena has been trying all day to discover who it might be. And there is really every change that the person is a either a spy sent to claim the book or they who are directly after the book. And there is every change that they are using polyjuice potion to conceal themselves. However, unless clues arise to pin point who it might be, we will not know who it is until then. Now I suggest that you return to your Common Room and prepare for your first training lesson tomorrow evening."

Albus stared angrily at Severus, scowling as he left. Once Albus had left and gone back to the Gryffindor Common, Severus suddenly felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Verena was now in the portrait with him. Without looking behind him, Severus spoke quietly, "Our children are in bed I see?"

"Yes, Severus, my love. They wanted to go to bed early and prepare for tomorrow evening. It's not going to be easy teaching a boy so young such strong and unpredictable powers. But he is our champion, he who will defeat the Darkness that now slowly bubbles to the surface. It will take months, years even, before the boy can fully control his powers. Till then, the boy will suffer in his transformation, which will require help along the way, a braid of peacock feathers and talismens, but only we he is most vulnerable. His father will have to sacrifice him in order for the Wizarding World to survive.

"I know, but it must be done. When the time comes, his father will have to let him go. The boy will have to be sacrificed for the greater good. His father will lose him and he must let it happen."

Severus then paused, turning his head to look at Verena and continued, "Verena, is it possible that my father's cousin has returned to Hogwarts or has she sent someone else to perform her dirty work for her?"

"I do not know, my dear. But we must find out who it is before those who seek to destroy the Wizarding World find the power that will ensure there victory. You must guard your part of this as the Albus boy has to guard his. So long as Mapheria does not gain possession of the page, she will not be able to use the book from which the page came from. Mapheria knows where the book is now, but she can not gain possession of it or use it without the Guiding Eye Stones. And even if she does gain possession all the stones, the book must have the key and the missing page before it can be used." said Verena, coolly concerned.

Severus then spoke quietly, with a hint of anger in his voice, "But that will not happen, Verena, I assure you. I will rather see Mapheria dead by my own hand before I let her gain the powers that The Book Of Resurrections would give her. And we must train the boy to assure that it doesn't happen as well."

Verena soon knelt down and crossed her arms over Severus's chest, pressing the left side of her face up against Severus's right, then spoke, "We will, my husband, my love. We most surely must."

Everything soon once again faded into the peace and tranquility of night.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 3...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The next morning, Albus soon saw that he was still in one of the squashy armchairs, but never realized that he had fallen asleep in it. He soon noticed that the sun was shinning brightly through the window behind him and he could hear the faint sounds of bird song coming from outside. However, is was the opposite of what he was feeling; grim, gloomy, overcast. He had just found out that he had a special power and that he had to coup with someone spying on him in the form of one of the teachers that were teaching him.

He sat and thought to himself, unsure of what to do, '_I don't want this. How can Severus and Verena stop her without me, though. Pray your day goes slowly, Albus...Occlumency...'_

That last thought was not his own. He looked around for the source of the thought when images suddenly began to pierce his mind. He saw his mother and father, writhing on the ground in pain, and the potions book, stolen from him by she whom they wished to destroy using Albus's untamed power. Albus himself was thrown into a cellar, to await death by those whom they sought to resurrect. His brother James and his sister Lily were nowhere to be seen in these images and Albus assumed that they were already...already...

Albus snapped back into his own mind. James and Rose were standing in front of him, horrified. James then spoke, "What's wrong, Albus? You look as though you had just seen a ghost."

"It's nothing," said Albus, standing up from his armchair and walking off towards the bedrooms, "It was just a nightmare. A very terrible nightmare. I'm alright. I better get upstairs and get changed into my school robes. I'll be back down in a moment."

No doubt the invasion of his mind had not gone unnoticed by James and Lily, who looked on concerned as he left. After getting dressed, he left the Gryffrindor Common Rooms to go to potions class, which would surely be a fiasco. But as Albus was on his way to potions class, he noticed that the students were standing outside the door to the potions class. The harsh and low muttering from the students was a sign that something ominous had happened. Albus, in his curiosity, pushed his way through the crowd of students and came upon the sight of the potions class in shambles. Tables and chairs had been tossed, bottles of potion spilled, broken glass, books, parchment and splintered wood scattered everywhere. It was as though a tornado had came out of nowhere and had unleashed hell itself.

Albus could overheard some of the muttering coming from some of the students behind him, "Do you see what happened to the class?"

"Oh no, Professor Witchazel is gone."

"What happened to Professor Witchazel?"

James, Lily and their cousin Rose quickly found there way through the crowd and stood next to Albus. Albus had yet to realize that Professor Witchazel was gone when they appeared. Rose was one of Albus's uncle Ron Weasley's children, logical thinking and down to earth much like her mother Hermione Weasley nee Granger was. She also possessed the same fiery red hair as her father did.

James soon spoke, "It was like this when we first got here. No one knows where Professor Witchazel is. Some think that something bad has happened to her. The other teachers aren't sure yet. Perhaps we should try to go find Professor Witchazel?"

Albus looked in the room, and his heart seemed to stop as he suddenly thought of something. '_Surely not...' _he thought. He had a good idea as to what had happened to Verena and why. Several ideas, really. To get to Albus, to get Verena to give her the potions book, all sorts of things could be the reason, but it all came to the same: This was most likely Albus's fault, or responsibility. Perhaps if he suggested giving himself up, he could at least figure out who it was. In all the wreckage he saw a note, folded up with his name on it. His worst fear had been confirmed when he picked it up and opened it, reading the harshly scribbled note upon it:

_"You'll get worse than this if you and Verena do not surrender the potions book to me._

_-Mapheria"_

Did this mean that Mapheria kidnapped Verena? Albus didn't know, but shouldn't he think it out a bit first? He decided to search for Verena and if he could not find her within five hours, he would seek out Mapheria and try to escape with the potions book, after figuring out her identity. But though Albus wanted to start looking for Verena, the Deputy Head Mistress showed up and told everyone to go on to the next class while the potions class was being cleaned up. Albus's next class after this was Herbology and the teacher of that class was Amphoria Beeblewing. As Albus was walking towards Herbology class, Albus sensed that he was being watched by an unseen presence. At first, he thought someone was watching and following behind him, but then he heard what sounded like a small child's voice, speaking to him from a seemingly unknown source.

He could hear the voice in his head plainly as it spoke, "It is alright, our friend is safe here with us. She watches you, they protect you. She is here with us. They are here to guide you to your destiny. They will keep you out of harm. Be at peace today."

Albus suddenly realized that the source of the voice in his head was coming from the very walls around him. Something was in the walls of Hogwarts and it was watching him, following him in the walls. Albus began to walk faster, trying to get ahead of those watching him. But Albus could feel them staying right next to him as he entered the Greenhouses outside. Inside, the students were gathered around the central table, where a wide variety of magical herbs were laid out, waiting to be studied. Some of the plants were plants that Albus had never seen before. Soon, Amphoria entered the room and spoke to the class. Amphoria's hair style reminded Albus of the hood of a cobra, thick and swept back like one.

"Good Morning children," said Amphoria, smiling.

"Good morning, Professor Beeblewing." replied the students. It seemed that Amphoria was not at all concerned about what had happened to the potions class or about what happened to Verena.

She just kept walking on and walking over to the table and spoke, "Ah, very good. I see that you are already looking at the plants that we will be studying today."

As Amphoria continued her lesson, Albus was getting distracted by a particularly strange looking plant that was nestled in the far corner of the greenhouse. It looked like a Ficus plant of some sort, with thorny green vine-like extensions which grew up the walls of the greenhouse and across the ceiling, breaking up the light which shined through the openings in the vines. It appeared as just another harmless plant in the greenhouse until Albus looked closer to its roots and noticed something odd.

He didn't know if he was seeing things, but it appeared as though one of its roots had moved, ever so slightly, almost hardily a noticed. But Albus decided that it was just a figment of his imagination and went back to watching Amphoria. But as the seconds ticked by, listening to Amphoria, he had the urge to look down near his feet. To Albus's surprise, a string of vines was sitting near his feet. He did not see them there before and looked at them a moment. He then looked away a moment, then looked back. The vines seemed to have gotten even closer to his feet. Something was starting to look ominous to Albus.

Albus couldn't stand there anymore and quickly spoke, "Professor, I need to use the restroom." he said, trying to keep his mind free of external influence. Amphoria then nodded at him and soon, he was one his way to the restroom, ignoring the singsong voices coming from the walls. But as he went towards the restroom, he once again began to see terrible images in his mind.

In these images, a woman, who Albus assumed was Mapheria, was cackling. Though he didn't see Mapheria's face, he could see that Verena was lying there, silent and still, presumably dead. Albus could see himself chained and tied to a chair, forced to watch as she used a large book with eye shapped stones in its cover, which Albus assumed was the Book of Resurrections, to revive the Dark Lord Dianphor and his dragon Morfyrath - a front row seat to his death. His family were in the cellar, Mapheria intended to off them after Albus, who would surely be the most danger to her. Then two figures, who Albus presumed were Dianphor and Morfyrath, caused the castle to erupt into chaos, Slytherins cursing students of the other houses and the teachers and good students trying and failing to hold them off, Albus's body on the floor, already dead, nothing he could do, nothing, nothing, nothing...

He snapped back into his mind. '_What was happening to him? What were these images?_ Albus thought, _'Images sent into him by the enemy to drive him mad?'_ Albus did not know what to do. These visions were slowly bursting forth from the corners of his mind, which kept tormenting him, kept him on edge. Albus got onto his knees and sat on the floor of the hallway a moment, trying to block the images in his mind. But the more he tried to block them, the worse they seemed to get.

Then, the images suddenly vanished once more as a woman's voice suddenly was heard, causing Albus to look up in front of him, "Do not believe the images in your mind my dear, for they are merely phantoms trying to weaken you. Our champion, my champion."

Suddenly, something strange began to happen to the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. It appeared as though a spot on the wall was bending, melting into a clay-like appearance. It began to warp, contort, twist and mold itself into a form within the wall. It took only seconds for the form to manifest and it took only seconds more for Albus to realize that it looked like part of a human being, at least one side of one anyway. The other part, the right side of her face and body, seemed to still be melted into the wall, blended, bled into it. From what Albus could see of the exposed side, it appeared as a fair-skinned woman with long dark brown hair. But her face, at least the side of her face that was seen, was raked with burns and three distinct claw marks which started from the left side of her forehead, ran over her left eye, over and down her left cheek and disappearing somewhere at the base of her neck on the left side. Albus suddenly saw the exposed eye of the woman, which appeared white in color.

At first, Albus thought she was blind in that eye, until the woman spoke, "I may appear blind in my left eye, dear boy. But really I'm not. I just see differently out of my left eye. I was blessed with a special kind of sight in my left eye, which gives me the ability to see things invisible, may they be of physical or spiritual origin. Do not be afraid, my dear. I may appear to be of a significant threat, but I am merely here to speak you and explain a few things."

Albus pulled out his wand and raised it up towards the strange woman. "Who are you? _What_ are you? How do I know you are not Mapheria? Do you know where Verena is?" he asked the figure suspiciously, "I will not hesitate to curse you to bits if you don't tell me who you are and what you want!" Albus said, his caution never failing.

The woman's eye looked down at the floor for a moment, then looked up at Albus again, "My cousin Severus hasn't told you about me then? No matter, you will know me soon enough. Yes, Mr. Potter. I am Severus's cousin, Abigail Prince. I am a friend. And I was not following you. I've been waiting in this wall for three hours now waiting for you to come down this hallway. I was not bored waiting though, plenty of things are happening both outside and inside the walls of Hogwarts quite literally. It was the children of the Accusers that have been following you around lately."

"Are they the ones that have been putting maddening images inside my head? Why don't they just give it a rest? Neither them or Mapheria is getting my potions book!" Albus said maddeningly. Albus stumbled back onto his feet and continued, "And how am I supposed to know what is real and what is not when the time comes?"

Abigail continued, surprised that Albus did not react to the fact that she was Snape's cousin, "On the contrary my dear boy, they are not the one's who have been placing those images in your head. That is Mapheria's doing. I am surprised that you haven't asked me who the Accusers are or how and why you find me inside of this wall. I am sure you must be curious about these things."

"I learned early on not to let curiosity destroy everything I work for. Mapheria's doing, you say? he said trailing off. Is that what Mapheria meant in that note earlier? Could it be what Mapheria threatened to do, drive Albus mad?

Albus continued, "Certainly, I am curious about those things. But if I am supposed to battle Mapheria and Lord Dianphor, aren't the bigger people a bit more important? But if you think I should know, do tell."

Abigail shifted her eye around as she spoke, "No enemy is more important then another. They all have there roles to play in this game and each effects the other in some way or another. The Accusers, Mr. Potter, are fowl creatures born in the earth. They are the product of both Dementors and wizards, half-human creatures. They that a twisted, warped view of justice that Mapheria often delights in bending now and again. But it is those Accusers that follow Mapheria that you must be weary of, those Accusers that are not reformed."

"I'll keep an eye out. By the way, do you know which teacher in the school is Mapheria?" Albus asked, taken by sudden inspiration.

Abigail continued, keeping an eye out for other students, "I have found out many things while trapped in these walls, Mr. Potter. But I have yet to discover who the imposter among your teachers is. I was captured you see by the Accusers about three days ago while I was on my way home. They captured me and brought me to there hive in the Dark Forest. They wanted me for my special sight, which has the ability to seek out and locate the Guiding Eye Stones, the very stones Mapheria needed to unlock the powers that were in The Book Of Resurrections. But just before they could force me to use my power, a small group of reformed Accusers came to my rescue. They carried me away from the hive, pulled into the walls for safe keeping, for they knew that Mapheria or her Accusers would be after me. But now I can not get out of the walls until Verena finds the place in the wall where I can be freed from."

"Do you know where Verena is? She's gone missing, and if I don't find her soon I am going to go mad! I need her help to guard my mind." Albus said to Abigail, trying not to betray the inkling of interest and curiosity he felt at her words.

"She's just fine, Albus. She will be waiting for you in the back courtyard, no doubt wondering where you are and of course where I am. The Snape family can be rather odd like that sometimes. They can be so spontaneous when it suits there purpose. But the Prince family and The Snape family have been mingling for quite some time, it's just the nature of things in the family. Oh certainly, Verena and Severus still worry that Mapheria might be among your teachers, but they have to deal with so many things at the same time. Which can be hard sometimes."

"Thank you! That's all I needed to know!" Albus cried in relief, and hurried back to Herbology class. He waited anxiously for his classes to conclude before he hurried down the hallway onto the Gryffindor Common Rooms. Running past James, Lily and Rose, he went upstairs to the bedrooms and slipped his father's cloak of Invisibility that James had nicked from father out of James's trunk and then placed it over himself and ran out the door again. Albus soon ran right past Professor Titch, who was talking to Gregus Groset outside DADA class. Titch could feel the breeze of Albus passing by him, but not Albus himself. Professor Titch pondered a moment before going back to talking to Gregus Groset. Albus then ran out the back entrance to Hogwarts and out onto the back courtyard. There, in the courtyard, was Verena.

A thought occurred to Albus as he spoke to himself quietly, hiding under the invisibility cloak, "You're not telling me everything, are you."

It wasn't a question. Something told Albus that there was more to it and that Verena didn't want to say it just yet. Verena had yet to realize Albus was already in the back courtyard, hiding under the invisibility cloak. She had with her an ebony longbow and a sleeve of arrows. Soon, Albus heard the sound of footsteps scurrying behind him. Albus quickly found a place out of the way as Cyrus and his siblings appeared with there own bows and arrows.

Cyrus then spoke coolly, "Isn't young master Albus here yet, mum?"

Verena shook her head as she spoke, "The boy is seriously testing my patience. Where could he possibly be?"

It was at this time that Albus noticed something odd about Verena's hair. He had not been paying much attention to Verena's ever since meeting her, so failed to notice it until now. Verena had a braid of white hair embedded among the rest of her amber hair, elaborately and beautifully woven. But before he could ponder over it further, he suddenly felt the invisibility cloak being slowly pulled off of him. It was then he realized that some one was standing right behind him, clearly aware of his presence. Albus turned and beheld the sight of a familiar face. Looking down at him and sneering, was none other then Severus Snape, in the flesh and very much alive.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 4...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Oh, Hello." said Albus, trying to sound bright despite the shock he saw at Snape, alive and outside his portrait. Not like Snape cared, he just picked Albus up by the scruff of his neck and took him over to Verena. "Hello." Albus said nervously to Verena, looking at her.

Verena narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as the children next to her giggling quietly. Verena then spoke, "Well, well. Now what do we have here? Is Mr. Potter trying to avoid his lesson?"

Snape was sneering at Albus as he spoke, "I heard Mr. Potter breathing when I entered the back courtyard. He may try to hide his presence under an invisibility cloak, but I could clearly hear him breathing."

"I wasn't hiding! At least not for long. I thought Ver- Professor Witchhazel hadn't told me everything. I was going to tell her that I was here eventually."

Albus hadn't noticed at first, but soon realize that Severus Snape also had a similar braid of white hair embedded within in own hair. Albus had been looking at Severus's portrait off and on ever since last year and never once seen such a braid in Severus's hair. Albus's suspected it had something to do with how Severus was getting in and out of the portraits. But Albus had yet to fully understand how and why.

"Well now that we are all here, we might as well begin...Cyrus?"

"Mum?" said Cyrus, focusing on what he was going to do next.

"Show Mr. Potter what you can do with your bow."

"Right!"

Albus looked on as Evangeline and Darius set up a target near the center of the courtyard. Snape pushed Albus closer to Verena as Cyrus prepared his bow and arrow and stood out in front of them and Verena. Verena spoke to Albus as Evangeline and Darius finished setting up the target and quickly stepped out of the way, "As you might have noticed when in my Magical Archery class, using an enchanted bow is just like using your wand. You speak the spell to enchant your arrow before firing it to your target."

Cyrus, clearly focused in the moment, set his arrow and drew back his bow, ready to fire. Cyrus was taking the moment to properly focus on the target as Verena continued, "But the spells that are used in Magical Archery are different from the ones spoken when using your wand. For example, instead of saying _Incendio_ to produce fire, you would say..."

Cyrus: "_Infernius_!"

As Cyrus spoke that spell, a crackling sound was heard, then a blaze of crimson red light bounced from his bow and flowed down to the head of the arrow as Cyrus fired it towards the target. The arrow glowed with magical energy as it flew from Cyrus's bow and towards the target, trailing whisps of crimson light behind it. The blast from the bow was powerful enough to blow back Cyrus's hair a bit. In the instant the arrow hit the target, it burst into flames. Evangeline and Darius cheered.

Cyrus simply smiled mischievously and nodded his head, bringing down his bow and turning to face Albus, "Once you have mastered your powers, your strike will be much stronger then what you've just seen, young master Albus."

"But you've trained for a while. How am I to be stronger than that, when you have trained for so much longer?" Albus said, looking at the burning target behind Cyrus, "It'll take so much longer for me to get there. I'd have to be a natural to get that fast enough to stop Mapheria."

Albus then suddenly broke off. He then suddenly fell to his knees, his head ready to burst from the pain of the images that weren't his.

In these images, he could see his father with scarlet in his eyes and was fighting alongside Dianphor... '_This isn't real, just something to drive me mad...'_ His mother was trying to defend James and Lily from the evil closing in, but it drew, ever closer... '_The images are not real...' _Albus was stuck in a wall, unable to leave but forced to watch, helpless... '_It's not... It's not... not... not...'_

Albus then collapsed completely onto the ground, the pain of the images overtaking him and threatening to drive him mad. He just couldn't summon the power to remember, even through the images, even though they weren't real, that they were a ploy to get Albus's potions book and Albus out of the way. Everything then suddenly went dark as the pain of the images overtook him. He couldn't stand it, the pain, it was all too much.

Albus soon began to dream. The first thing he saw as he sat up was being in a small dimly lit room. There was nothing in the room, nothing. All he could see was the the empty room and all four walls. Suddenly, the facing wall began to bend and contort, just like it did when Abigail had appeared in the wall in the hallway earlier. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the wall. Abigail had once again appeared, with half her body still melted into the wall.

"Do not be alarmed by what you will see and hear my boy, for these are the things you must see and hear of you wish to understand your purpose and destiny. Mapheria does not know that I am doing this and if she discovers that I am tapping into your dreams, she will surely find a way to prevent it. As you might have already seen, Magical Archery is but a part of what you will need to learn in order to fully realize your powers of the Auranan. Your nightmares, my boy, are not real. Mapheria is merely trying to weaken you before she faces you herself."

"I understand the images, I know what she's trying to do." Albus said angrily, because she was repeating what he already knew. "Is this necessary?" he said, suddenly nervous. He stood up, taken by the simplicity of the room.

"Yes, my boy. These are the things you must know. But before you face her, Mr. Potter, you must first understand the power that you were born with. Its origin as you may already know, is the World Below or the Spirit World. I think the best way for you to understand it will be through viewing the past. Are you prepared?"

Albus nodded. Abigail's white eye then glanced around a moment before focusing back on Albus, "Remember what you see, my boy. For you will need to know these things if you wish to understand the enemy as well as what lies within the potions book you now possess. And note that no one or nothing will harm you, see you or hear you while you see this. And you must listen closely, for one day you must remember it."

Abigail's eye then glanced up at the wall behind Albus. A light suddenly appeared behind Albus. Albus turned to look at the wall, only to come upon the sight of a boy looking up at a man whom Albus assumed was the boy's father. It took a moment for Albus to focus on the sight before him, but once he did, he quickly notice who, or rather _what_, was standing behind the man. A tall, dark, shrouded figure with large black feathered wings and bony limbs. It had no face, not even eyes or a mouth, but what ever it was could clearly hear and see what was going on in some way. The man spoke to the boy as the man wrapped what appeared to be the invisibility cloak over the boy.

"Tell your mother not to worry about me. I have been hiding from death for far to long now. Take the invisibility cloak, wear it and death will never find you. "

The boy protested, "Father, you can't! Mum needs you! I need you! You can't let this happen! You need to fight it!"

His father continued, "I must go now before it's to late. Don't not worry about me, my son. Death and I will depart this world as equals. It is how it must be...it is how it needs to be. Farewell, my son. Tell your mother, I love her."

It was then that the creature behind the man wrapped his shrouds around the man and began carrying him away with every beat of its large black wings. The boy began to chase after his father, but he was now to far away to reach him. The boy cried out for his father once more before the black figure vanished into the air and out of sight. The boy fell to his knees and began to cry, tears pouring down his face. Moments later, a beautiful, fair-skinned woman ran up to the boy. Albus could tell that she had been running hard to get to where the boy was now.

The woman spoke, "Where is your father?! Please tell me your father is still here!"

The boy soon spoke through his tears, "He's gone, Mum. He was just carried away...he's long gone now."

The woman's eyes widened as she fell to her knees and began to cry. The boy then spoke once more, "He said the he loved you and said not to worry about him. He said that he would be alright."

As Albus watched, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up behind him and saw that it was Abigail. Only this time she was not in the wall and could now see her in her entirety. He could see that the other side of her face was unscarred and that her other eye was hazel-green in color. Abigail spoke, "Notice anything familiar about what you are seeing? A story you might have heard or read perhaps?"

"The Tale of Three Brothers... Ignotus Peverell..." Albus muttered, But what's this to do with me?" he asked.

He then suddenly found himself in the empty room again. Albus soon turned and saw Abigail standing behind him, seen in her entirety once more.

Abigail then spoke, "Walk with me a little."

The walls around Abigail and Albus soon faded and Albus suddenly found himself walking with Abigail in a library. They were walking down a long corridor lined with bookshelves full of dusty old books and rows of marble pillars. The library was quite vast and almost void of all sound except for the occasional cough and the sounds of a clock ticking.

Abigail continued as she walked ahead of Albus, "I suppose you thought the creature that carried Peverell away was Death itself. But in reality, Peverell was merely carried away by his own perception and image of Death brought into flesh and bone upon his death. In reality, Death will only take on the form that the one dying sees it or perceives it to be. The real form of Death is merely as a black shapeless mass of energy that comes along whenever it is one's time to die."

Abigail soon reach the door at the end of the corridor and continued, "Follow me..."

Then, like a ghost, Abigail walked right through the door. Albus soon followed. Inside, Albus came upon the sight of people sitting at tables and reading books. Some were walking with open books, reading as they walked. Abigail then pointed to a woman sitting at a table at the far end of the room, "Recognize her? That is the woman you saw with the boy a couple minutes ago."

It was indeed the very same woman, only this time, she was a bit younger and was surrounded by books of all sizes and colors which sat on the table in front of her. She was looking at a large rolled up piece of parchment, but what was written upon it was still a mystery to Albus.

Abigail continued, "You know Mr. Potter, I am a bit surprised that you didn't figure out who it was when you saw her the first time. But alas...Mr. Potter, the woman you see at the table is none other then the legendary First Auror herself."

"The first Auror? But how is it that she couldn't stop Ignotus from leaving to go to his death, then?" Albus asked. Abigail merely smiled, and everything was fading away as Albus returned to a conscious state. Verena, Snape and their three kids were taking turns slapping his face.

Verena spoke coolly, "Mr. Potter, wake up you wretched boy!"

Albus soon came to. He found himself wide awake, staring at Verena and the children looking at him. He quickly realized that he had been carried inside the castle.

Snape soon returned with a glass of some strange blue potion and handed it to Albus, "Drink this. It will help clear up those images that keep tormenting you. You will be falling asleep again shortly. I have a feeling that you have something to tell us."

Albus spoke as he grabbed onto the strange brew and held it a moment as he spoke, "No, I don't. At least not right now. All I want to do is sleep at the moment."

Snape continued, sneering at Albus, "Well then, you will be getting your chance to explain things again soon. Not drink the potion and go back to sleep, for now."

Albus reluctantly drank the odd blue potion and it tasted like ice. Albus soon fell into the blissful oblivion of sleep. He was once again in the library and Abigail was still standing next to him. He now waited for the next part of the explanation, watching as the First Auror, Auradinthia, was busy studying her books and parchment and pondering over them.

Abigail continued, "I suppose you're wondering why Auradinthia didn't stop her husband meeting his death. Well you see, my boy, she had yet to gain the power of the Auranan at that time. And here, prior to meeting her future husband, she is busy gathering up the most dangerous and powerful spells and potions through her studies of all the rare books and parchments in front of her. It was Auradinthia who made The Book of Resurrections, or as it is also called, The Book Of Auradinthia. After she had found all the most dangerous and powerful spells and potions, she destroyed all the originals by erasing them from all the parchments and books she had studied."

Albus and Abigail watched as Auradinthia secretly pulled out her wand and erased the print that was upon the parchment before her, then rolled it up and placed it back where she found it.

Abigail continued, "Oh, Auradinthia had a more then adaquate reason to do this for this was during a time of great darkness. Her rival Dark Lord Dianphor was busy doing the same as she, trying to gather up all the most dangerous spells and most powerful potions so that he and his followers could use the powers that the spells and potions would provide and to use them for their own evil and sinister plans. But Auradinthia was always one step ahead of Dianphor and it would anger him so when he would not get his way. Then one day, an odd thing happened. Dianphor found himself in The Spirit World, completely out of the blue. He did not know how he got there or why.

But he used the opportunity to see if he could find an advantage over Auradinthia. He did, in the form of an egg, which had been left under a legendary spirit tree that he had only known about in old wizard legends. It was as though the egg was waiting for Dianphor, waiting to be collected and brought back into the physical world. And from this egg, Mr. Potter, would hatch the legendary Demon-Dragon, Morfyrath."

"What does Dianphor and his Dragon have to do with me?" Albus asked slowly. "I thought we were just fighting Mapheria."

"I'm getting to that. You see, Mr. Potter, Morfyrath was created from the very essence of fire itself. He is a creature of the Spirit World brought into the physical world by Dianphor to create darkness and havoc. Lady Mapheria is not getting the book entirely for herself. For you see Mr. Potter, she believes that by bringing Dianphor and Morfyrath back to life she could then fight Dianphor for his powers and of course control over Morfyrath and The Book Of Resurrections. Her lust for power you see, has no bounds. She will find ways to become supreme and all powerful, no matter who it comes from or what...but there is another reason besides this why she wishes to do this."

"Does it have anything to do with me? What is my role in this?" asked Albus slowly, nervous of what the answer might be.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Mr. Potter..." Abigail said sweetly and continued, "...But if you don't, I shall tell you. You see, my boy, Mapheria had quite a crush on her cousin Tobias and she was jealous that he ended up being with Eileen instead of her. Though Mapheria loved Tobias, Tobias did not feel the same way and rejected her advances. Mapheria was so angry about this that it drove her to madness and a lust for power. Upon the next opportune moment, she killed off her family, including the very person that she loved. From that day forward, she trived to use her powers of the Auranan and search of the Book of Resurrections in order to bring back the one she loves. There is a spell in the book, Mr. Potter, that has the ability to bring people back to life. But the spell requires a physical piece of the person that they wish to resurrect, a lock of Tobias's hair. In other words, Mr. Potter, she's trying to give herself a second chance with Tobias. But to me, it is a fruitless venture."

"I still don't get what this has to do with me." Albus said. He suspected the answer, but he just prayed he was wrong. He had heard about Dumbledore's plan for his father and thought that the answer lied along those lines, but he kept on listening as Abigail continued.

"There's more. Eileen was in possession of the Book Of Resurrections on the night that Mapheria came to Tobias's House. Mapheria was not only there to see Tobias, but also the steal The Book Of Resurrections. Mapheria had been destined to become guardian of the book upon her birth. But an incident which occurred during her childhood changed things and Eileen ended up becoming the guardian of the book. Mapheria disagreed strongly about this, feeling that the book should have been left in the possession of The Snape family, whereas Eileen is of the Prince family. Eileen soon discovered Mapheria in her room trying to find the Book of Resurrections and a huge wand duel broke out. Unfortunately this happened on the night when Tobias was making peace with his wizard part of the family. I was there, Mr. Potter, on the night when all this happened. I somehow managed to survive the events that followed after, but it remains a permanent reminder on my face as you can see. And as for role in this Mr. Potter, let's just say that for now, you are merely an obstacle that is in Mapheria's way. Then again, your purpose in this role may be the most important of them all, for both the World and Mapheria."

Abigail stared at Albus a moment, then spoke once more, "Do you really wish to see what you are up against, my boy?"

"I'd rather know what I am fighting. Do tell, will you?" Albus said, his heart nearly stopping based on what she said about the importance of his role.

Abigail glared at Albus a moment, then continued, "As you wish..."

In an instant, without him realizing it, the opening to a large black pit had formed in the floor and he was now falling deeper and deeper down into the earth. And as Albus fell, Abigail vanished back into the wall as quickly as she formed out of it, disappearing entirely and once again leaving a clean, blank wall. He watched all around him as the walls of the pit began to change from soil, then into rock and then into molten magma. But he did not feel the heat of the magma and it did not seem to effect him in anyway as he fell. Suddenly, he noticed a huge boulder at the bottom of the pit, which was coming closer and closer as he fell. But just before he was going to hit the boulder, he suddenly found himself falling slower and slower until he was only floating like a feather, landing gently on top of it.

After looking around a moment, it didn't take Albus long to realize where he was. He was in a vast volcanic chamber, filled with a massive lake of molten magma, with enough magma to fill the Black Lake to its brim seven times over. But even now, he wasn't feeling the intense heat of the magma or feeling any real effects, just a warm breeze, which whipped and blew his robes back behind him. However, the intensity of the light from the magma was so great that it made Albus bring his left arm up a moment to shield his eyes. Then, he felt a rumbling under his feet. It was a minute rumble at first, but noticeable enough that it made Albus stop and think a moment. The bubbling of magma around the edges of the boulder that Albus was standing on slowly began to get larger and wider, until the bubbles were as wide as he was tall, bursting and splattering magma in every direction. The entire lake of magma was starting to bubble up with massive molten bubbles of magma.

For a brief moment, Albus could see the walls of the magma chamber, which were covered with an elaborate pattern. It wasn't a natural pattern that one would normally see in rock, like one would see if magma had carved it. It was more like a cleanly carved, almost mesh-like pattern, as if it had been cut and carved into the walls by a wood carver or stonemason. Albus soon also noticed some familiar writing carved into the walls nearest to him. It was the same type of strange writing that was written along the edges of some of the pages in his potions book at school. Suddenly, the boulder underneath Albus's feet jerked violently, causing him to fall back and land on his rear.

Albus quickly stood up once again when a long, drawn out shriek was heard, followed by a massive displacement of the magma that flowed in front of him. It appeared as though something was coming up from underneath the magma and whatever it was, it was massive and was something that Albus himself clearly couldn't fight with on his own. Suddenly, a massive form burst through the surface of the magma. There was yet another loud shriek and then a long, drawn out hissing. The displaced magma splashed along the edges of the chamber as the massive, fiery form arched up and a began breaking through the top of the chamber, dropping bits of rock and magma all around it. Albus watched in both horror and awe as the massive fiery spectacle slowly began to show its true form.

But before Albus could see anything significant, he was swiftly stirred awake by Cyrus, "Wake up, young master Albus! It's morning."

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 5...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Albus felt fear like he'd never felt fear before. _That_ was what he was fighting. _That_ was what would surely be his doom if he didn't do his part. He looked up at Cyrus with mixed emotions, grateful for being woken from such a terrifying scene, but upset, because he didn't get to see what it was.

"Good morning." Albus mumbled conflictingly to Cyrus before putting his robes back on and dashing out the door, completely disregarding that they wanted to know what he had seen. Albus was once again on his way to Potions class. But as he came closer to the room, he noticed a sign on the door, which read as follows:

_**NO MORNING POTIONS CLASS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!**_

_**However, afternoon Potions class will continue as always. Report to Herbology class immediately... **_

"What was going on?" Albus wondered. He had yet to fully understand what his powers were and what The Snapes wanted him to do. Albus was so confused. He had learned more things about Snape in the past three days then he had ever learned before. About where The Book Of Resurrections came from, about the strange writing and the blank page that was in the copy of Snape's old potions book that was given to him, about how Mapheria became the way she was, everything. It was becoming a bit to much for him to remember these things. But he had no time to really summarize what he had learned.

Albus soon heard James and Rose coming up behind him as James spoke, "Hey Albus, stop daydreaming. We need to get to Herbology class. Amphoria is wanting to take us out on a day trip to discover what magical wild plants we can find. Hurry up, move your feet."

"Hey guys, I can't go on a day trip today. I'm feeling a bit under the weather and I thought Professor Witchazel might have something for me." Albus said in a high voice. He kept his face calm so they may have believed him. They shrugged and went off. '_Where are they, and what are they doing?'_ He wondered, walking back to Gryffindor Tower, determined to figure out what that image was under the guise of illness. But Albus soon realized that he couldn't open the door to Gryffindor Tower. He even spoke the password, but nothing happened.

Albus then heard a child's voice speaking to him, "You mustn't go in there. It is a trap. Something waits for you in there. Please, go with your friends. You can not go in, you mustn't go in."

Soon, other voices from the walls around him began to call out, warning Albus to not go in, "You were carried to a different room for your protection. Please, do not go in! It is dangerous!"

"Don't go in there, go with your friends!"

"It is a trap! Dangerous! Please, leave, go!"

"Find your friends, they are in danger! Go, follow them, go with them."

Soon, his head was filled with warnings, telling him not to go into the tower and go after the others. It didn't take long for him to decide, "All right! I'll go and join James and Rose!" said Albus loudly. "But who waits for me?" he asked with sudden curiosity. "Mapheria?" when the voices didn't answer, he left to join James and Rose.

However, it wasn't a question of _who_ but more rather _what_. But it didn't matter now. Albus was on his way to Herbology class. He got there just in time as the class was assembling and preparing to leave. But Albus was still trying to figure out things as he followed his classmates deep into the Dark Forest. While during the trip, Albus had found many magical plants, which he would then collect in a purse and then check mark off his list. But Albus saw something odd. They were all very specific herbs: Newt's Tongue (a type of ground-hugging herb), Lavender, Wool of Bat (a type of moss), Hawk's Claw (a stalked plant), things that were used to make a very powerful version of Veritaserum.

"Now why would Amphoria want all of these herbs?" Albus pondered. But Albus wasn't going to have a chance to think on it much. A commotion soon erupted up in front of the group.

It was Amphoria, running in the opposite direction from where they were going, shouting, "Morfyrusfire! Run children, run! Run back to the castle!"

For the first time since Albus found out about his powers, he was looking at something that quite possibly was the enemy that he had been searching for. A great and mighty shriek was heard as a stream of flame flew down through the trees and flew over the panicking students. It looked like a simple steam of crimson red flame, nothing significant. But it was causing more havoc then the students and apparently Amphoria could handle. Albus soon noticed that the stream of flame was coming right at him. He pulled out his wand and was about to attack, when out of the blue, Verena, Cyrus and his two siblings jumped out in front of Albus, drawing their wands. They began to attack and distract the fiery menace, sending jinxes and curses of all kinds towards it. The fiery creature roared in disagreement.

Then Verena cried out, "Get out of here you wretched boy, do you want to get killed?! Hurry, run to the castle! Get out of here!"

Albus, curious as he was, had long since learned to not let curiosity control his choices. He ran up to the castle, being unable to see what the fiery thing was. He soon found James and Rose and grabbed onto them. They shrieked, but sighed in relief when they saw it was him.

"I think whatever that was was after me, you need to tread carefully. It might come for you to get to me!" Albus said urgently.

Off in the distance, Albus could hear the battle. It sounded epic and for two frightful minutes, which felt like an eternity for Albus, he listened to the battle unfolding. Then suddenly, the fiery form burst through the underbrush, setting it on fire as it broke through. It flew quickly through the air, charging towards Albus in a fit of fiery rage, shrieking as it went. A pair of burning snake-like eyes and a gaping maw of sharp teeth began to form in the flame, giving the stream of crimson flame a face.

It was almost on top of Albus, James and Rose, when Verena burst out, aimed her wand and cried out, "_Inferius Evapora_!"

This caused the fiery menace to let out one final shriek and evaporate only a split second before before it could touch Albus. Verena ran up to Albus, trailed by her children, still aiming her wand until reaching Albus, "That was close, to close!"

Cyrus spoke, "Things are clearly starting to get desperate. What shall we do, mum?"

Verena continued, "Help Albus to our chamber. Go!"

Verena soon told James and Rose to go to Professor Titch and to tell him what happened while Albus followed Cyrus and continued, "Why was that thing coming after me? Why didn't it go for you, try to get you out of the way and then go for the book?"

Cyrus continued, looking on forward and not looking back at Albus, "Because we don't have what it wants, you do! Now come on. Dad should be waiting for us."

Cyrus and his siblings quickly guide Albus up to the 5th floor. Going down the long corridor, they reach a door that is hidden behind a drapery. Knocking the drapery to the side, they quickly open the door and enter. For the first time, Albus was to see where the Snapes had been living off and on for the last 20 years. Albus walked past paintings of Snape's family as we went down a short corridor, which led into a large circular room. Sitting above the fireplace in back of this room, was Snape sleeping quietly in his portrait, he was soon stirred awake when he heard Albus and the children come in.

Snape was sneering and grumbling as Cyrus and the others came in, "What on Earth is going on?

Cyrus looked up at his father above the fireplace and continued, "Albus was attacked by Morfyrusfire, father."

Snape's expression didn't change, but he was clearly concerned in his own way. A couple minutes later, Verena entered in a huff. She quickly closed the door behind her and locked it with a spell as she spoke, "There was another one of those things waiting for you in the Gryffindor Tower. I better lock the door and seal it."

Verena then walked up to Albus and told him to sit down. Verena then sighed as she sat opposite of Albus and her children, noticing that Albus had questions, "What are you wanting to ask about first, what that creature was or why it was after you?"

"I'd love to know both, and, not to be rude or anything, but what aren't you telling me? I get the feeling that there is more to this than you are telling me." Albus said, looking Verena in the eye.

Verena sighed and continued, "This has to do with your special power, Mr. Potter. In fact, it all has to do with your power. That creature you saw was a fragment of Morfyrath himself, a soul fragment. I don't know how it is here, but it is. If memory serves me correctly, when Auradinthia defeated Morfyrath the second time, she locked his soul within the very pages of The Book Of Resurrections itself. Only with the Book Of Resurrections can Morfyrath be free to return to the physical world in his full, true form. The first time Auradinthia defeated Morfyrath, she trapped him in a magma chamber deep within the Earth, casting a spell over it so he could not escape. But then Dianphor was resurrected by his followers, the Accusers, believing that he could save them from dying.

"You see, Mr. Potter, Accusers can not exist without death, it is their food source, the very thing that keeps them alive. A fully realized Death Eater has the ability to bring back the dead, just as your powers of the Auranan have the ability to bring back the dead. And without death, the Accusers can not survive. Death Eaters have the ability to 'eat' death, as their name implies, stopping death. One of the Guiding Eye Stones has the ability to both stop death and create death. The Accusers believed that Lord Dianphor had this Guiding Eye Stone and felt that if they helped him achieve his goal, he would give this Guiding Eye Stone to them as a gift for their loyalty. Lord Dianphor went to where Morfyrath was being held and broke the spell that was over the chamber, freeing Morfyrath once more."

"What is supposed to happen in the end, if everything goes according to plan?" Albus asked, fearing that they would lie to him or else refuse to tell.

Verena paused a moment, then looked over at Albus, "Listen closely, Mr. Potter. It is vital that you learn to use your powers. If the Wizarding world is to survive what is coming, we need you to stop it. What attacked you just now was not just attacking you to kill you, it was also after the very power we are now trying to train in you. Everything in this battle is centered upon you and you only. I will help as much as can to ensure that you are protected until the time comes when you will be able to defend yourself. Severus, myself and our children will protect you as long as need be. But for now, it is now safe for you return to your classes. Cyrus, Evangeline and Darius will remain in charge of training you in your powers. They will be your shadow from now on."

"Why is it trying to kill me? I thought it was just after my potions book!" Albus exclaimed in surprise.

"I just told you, Mr. Potter. It wants to steal away your powers before you become to strong. You are the most threat to everyone's plans in this battle at the moment. Abigail was the most threat until they found out about you. If only I knew where she was now, she could help us protect you."

Verena looked down at the floor, pondering. Albus became suddenly interested in the ceiling and scratched his head, whistling. He didn't mean for it to be so obvious that he knew exactly where Abigail was. After evening classes had concluded, Albus was on his way back to Gryffindor Tower. But he suddenly had an inkling to go to Hagrid's Hut and talk to him about things. Hagrid was always eager to help and listen to each other's problems and questions and Albus pondered that Hagrid might know a thing or two about what was going on. As Albus approached Hagrid's Hut, he noticed a commotion stirring behind Hagrid's Hut. Albus quietly walked towards the back of Hagrid's Hut, only to see Hagrid trying to calm something down that was hiding just within the treeline. Albus listened in as he spoke.

A stream of blue flame shot out from the tree line, causing Hagrid to duck a moment, "Moes! You be stoppin' that this instant! I know your upset about your master not bein' alive anymore, but you don't have to be takin' it out on me!"

Albus froze. If Hagrid had there what Albus thought he had there, he wasn't about to stick around and get acquainted with it. Albus ran, ran towards the entrance to the Gryffindor Common room. He didn't want to go in, he just wanted to find Abigail. Then a thought occurred to him and decided that he would go back to the place where he was to sleep now and fell asleep. Abigail was once again there in the room again, and smiling.

Abigail continued, "Look where we are now, Mr. Potter."

Albus looked around him and noticed that he was once again in the magma chamber. Abigail continued, "It is a shame that you were awoken before you could discover everything. And I think it is time that you saw and knew everything."

Abigail paused a moment as if she didn't want to tell, but knew she had to, "You have a very special power, Mr. Potter, a power that has the ability to effect both the good and the bad, as well as the outcomes. The reason that you were attacked by a fragment of Morfyrath's soul is simple: He wanted to kill you, then take the powers of the Auranan from you in order to become more powerful. Someone has managed to bring back at least bits and pieces of Morfyrath, which they now us to go after you. Morfyrath is not yet strong enough to truly cause any real trouble. But if my suspicions are correct, whoever has managed to bring back fragments of Morfyrath will to make a second, smaller manifestation of Morfyrath. You see, Mr. Potter. Morfyrath began has nothing more then a creature that lived in Dianphor's hearth when he hatched from his egg, as a seemingly small and harmless fire salamander. As he grew stronger, he became larger and began to transform into what he is now, a dragon, created from the very essence of fire itself. Dianphor, along with the powers of the Book of Resurrections, is the only person capable of truly controlling Morfyrath.

And Mapheria believes that if she could bring Dianphor and Morfyrath back, she could steal Dianphor's powers and his ability to control The Book Of Resurrections and ultimately control of Morfyrath himself. She intends to use you to get to The Book Of Resurrections through use of your powers of The Auranan itself. You have the key to finding all The Guiding Eye Stones, which in turn will allow Mapheria to use The Book Of Resurrections for her own wants and needs. It is time for you to truly see what will become of things should Mapheria succeed in her ultimate goals. Are you prepared?"

"I am ready. I need to know exactly what will happen should I fail. I need to know exactly how much pressure is on my shoulders." Albus said.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 6...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

In an instant, the sounds of the chamber silenced and Abigail vanished into thin air. Albus then suddenly could hear voices resonating from the walls of the chamber. Albus had yet to see the source of these voices, but could tell that there was a conversation occurring. One was a woman's voice, the other sounded like a man's voice.

The woman's voice spoke, "Morfyrath, my old enemy, you've finally come to face me once again."

The man's voice, presumably Morfyrath, then spoke, "Auradinthia the Auror, Keeper of The Eighth Eye and Bearer of The Auranan, once again we meet where we started."

"Yes, and once again where we will end it. Who freed you from your prison, Morfyrath? I know that no one but a Death Eater should be able to free you from that place."

"My owner freed me, the great Dark Lord Dianphor! He used his great magical powers to free me from my eternal prison underneath the earth. He prepared me, took charge over me and sent me out to find you and destroy you!"

"So, your beloved owner has returned to this world as well, I see. The very wizard who brought you into this world from the World Below. Dianphor should have never brought you here. He should have left you where he found you and buried you underneath the Woeing Tree. Yours and his powers are far to dangerous and destructive to remain in this world. Now I will send you back into the shadows from which you and your owner came! Let's end this now!"

Morfyrath let out what sounded like a short hiss, then continued, "Ever courageous and respected you are, great Auror. But we are not going anywhere until you give me and Dianphor what we came here for! You have what we need, great Auror. The power that will bring us and our followers endless youth and everlasting life. You even now are bound to its mercy, cursed by its will, tormented and terrorized by that which seeks to get what it so rightfully deserves. You wear the mark in your hair, Great Auror. It is always with you. You are never truly at peace, great Auror, this my master knows. He only wishes to be given what he and myself came here for and give you the peace that you have so needed these past 300 years."

"It is none of your bussiness as to what is tormenting me. I _know_ what you and Dianphor came here for and it certainly not for the Resurrection Potion! That is not what you and Dianphor are really after and I can tell you now, you are never going to get it, for with it would make you and your master unstoppable, then no one and nothing would be able to keep you from destroying this world and from taking everyone's magical powers away!"

Albus's eyes grew wide, horrified by what he had just heard. Morfyrath hissed as he continued, "I've heard enough out of you, great Auror! Now give me and my master what we came here for or we will tear this world apart and all that lives within it! Give it to me now!"

"Never!"

"You will pay for your stubborness, Great Auror. And I will distroy you!"

In an instant, the walls of the magma chamber melted away and Albus suddenly found himself standing on top of a cliff. Before him, he could see a woman, Auradinthia, drawing back her bow and aimming it towards a massive beast. It was Morfyrath in his fully realized form, his body surrounded with crimson red flame. Suddenly, the tip of Auradinthia's arrow began to glow brightly in a brilliant blue hue, as if some sort of powerful magical energy had been sent into it and infused with it, just as it was in the case of the arrows in Albus's Magical Archery class. For what seemed like an eternity, Auradinthia and Morfyrath stared at each other, both preparing to strike. And with one last loud shriek from Morfyrath, he gaped his maw and began to charge forward towards Auradinthia.

But just before Auradinthia was about to strike Morfyrath with her arrow, Albus heard a boy's voice, "Albus...Albus, wake up!"

This time, Albus was sure that he was mad, "Why does everyone keep waking me up?!" he cried furiously. "For once, can I just sit here and relax for once? Would that be so hard? It's not too much to ask for!"

This time, it was Darius that woke up Albus, which irritated Albus something awfully, "That would be easy to do, young master Albus. But I came to inform that History class is performing a play on the Legends of The Wizarding World. And I think it's something that you might want to see...anyway, I shall leave you to get prepared for morning classes."

Darius then left, saying not another word. Albus pondered a moment until he heard Severus speaking to him from his portrait, "Nothing can ever be fought when in fear of it. I assume, Mr. Potter that you're wondering about something, perhaps something that has to do with my hair, perhaps?"

As a joke, Albus said, "Yeah, do you ever shampoo it?"

Catching the look on Severus's face, Albus continued, "Sorry, just kidding. The white braid, I was curious about that."

Severus continued, "As you might have realized, Mr. Potter. You do not see the braid in my hair whilst I am in the portraits. But if you remember in the courtyard earlier, you could clearly see it. It is part of what allows me to enter and leave the portraits at will, the same thing that allowed Auradinthia to enter the Spirit World in search of her husband. Me and Verena, you see, are what are historically known as Once-Deads. People who have died once and were then resurrected. Auradinthia was herself a Once-Dead and it allowed her to enter the World of the dead in an attempt to find her husband's soul and bring it back to the world of the living."

"I do hope this doesn't sound rude, but why do I need to worry about that?" Albus inquired.

Severus sneered and then spoke again, "No real reason, really. Though I suppose more will become clear to you when you go to your History class later. Remember, Mr. Potter, you can never fear what you fully understand. Mistrust it maybe, but fearing it will only weaken you. And you must be strong if the Wizarding world is to survive, both the physical world and the spirit world."

"History of Magic is boring. I don't pay that much attention in it, to be perfectly honest. Professor Binns is the most boring teacher, surely you must know that?" Albus said, completely serious. "And can you please tell Cyrus and them to stop waking me up in the mornings, I don't know if they realize it, but they are intruding upon...things." Albus said evasively.

"Mr. Binns is not there at the moment. It seems that he got word of your little incident with Morfyrusfire and drifted away back to wherever he came from. I've noticed that the ghosts have been a little scarce as of late. Apparently they sense trouble of some sort. You see, Mr. Potter, Morfyrath is a danger to both plains of existence, but even more so to the physical world. And I suppose you realize by now what The Book Of Resurrections is able to do when placed in the wrong hands."

"Yes I have, but seriously, could you tell Cyrus and them to please stop waking me up every day?" Albus asked louder this time. "Not only can I wake up by myself, but as I say, they intrude upon...things." he said again, just as mysteriously.

Severus glared a moment, then spoke, "Of course. Now be off with you to your classes."

Albus was gladder than Snape could know that Snape didn't ask anything. Of course, he looked suspicious, but he would only really know what Albus knew if he-

Albus panicked, and tried frantically to close his mind before any of his deeper thoughts were caught by Snape. He didn't want him or Verena to know the story, not until he himself knew the whole thing. So he rushed hurriedly to Herbology, as morning Potions class had been canceled. However, when he got there, he found that Herbology too had been canceled for the day. That meant that he had a free period.

"Maybe I can get some sleep." Albus said, walking straight back to the place he had just come from.

But before he even reached to corridor to Gryffindor Tower, Cyrus was once again stepping out in front of him. Cyrus spoke, "Why young master Albus, have you forgotten that History Of Magic happens at the same time as Herbology? Why don't you get their before the play starts? It will be most informative I assure you."

"Because I don't really like History of Magic," Albus said. "And you woke me up and I really didn't get any substantial sleep. So if you'll please excuse me so I can fix that little problem." he said, pushing past Cyrus. He entered the Gryffindor Tower, went to his bed, and fell asleep. He was eager to hear the rest of the story. But Albus was only asleep for a half hour when he felt something crawl up on the end of his bed. He didn't want to open his eyes, in fear of what it might be, but then whatever it was now starting to crawl up towards his face. Albus brought up the courage to open one eye to see what it was. Sitting on his chest, coiled up in a ball, was something that looked like a black snake with the face of a woman on it. It looked as though it was about to sink its fangs into Albus's neck.

Albus's eyes widened, bulging, as he grabbed his wand and shouted "_Incendio_!"

The snake recoiled, giving Albus time to run down the dormitory stairs and out of Gryffindor Tower. On and on he ran, in case the snake was following, and finally, he was at History of Magic. He sat down next to a very confused Cyrus, and, as calmly as possible, said, "What'd I miss?"

Cyrus looked at his two siblings a moment, then looked back at Albus and smiled, "You missed the part where Ignotus was taken away by Death. Now they are playing out the part where Auradinthia creates the means of getting into the Spirit World."

A girl looking remarkably like Auradinthia, stepped up to the front of the class along with a younger boy. She and the boy turned to the class and began to speak their lines.

The girl spoke first, "I, Auradinthia, of the First Order of Merlin, the first Auror, Creator and Guardian of The Book Of Resurrections shall now create a picture frame from branches of Cypress wood and will enchant it with my superior powers in Spirit Magic. I will go into the Spirit World to find my husband's soul and bring it back to the world of the living. I will use the Resurrection Ritual written down within the Book Of Resurrections to bring him back to life. My son, Morispho, shall remain in the physical world and wait for my return. I have already died once at the hands of Dianphor's followers, but have been resurrected by use of The Resurrection Potion. Therefore, what I create now shall give me the ability to enter the Spirit World and return back from it again."

Evangeline tugged on Cyrus's shirt and spoke, "Isn't this just grand? They are playing out the whole Legend Of Auradinthia."

Cyrus then whispered, sounding remarkably like his father, "Shhhhh! I'm trying to listen."

From this point, the play went on to telling about how Auradinthia went into the Spirit World through the enchanted picture frame she made, about how she found the power of the Auranan by accident during her travels in the Spirit World, about how she found her husband's soul and dueled Death for it (and won), about how she brought her husband back to life by use of The Resurrection Ritual, then found out later that he had been cheating on her and then Auradinthia in her anger turning her husband into a bird and putting him in a cage, and then about how her son sought revenge on his mother by stealing The Book Of Resurrections from her and giving it to Dianphor.

Then about how Death created the egg which later hatched into Morfyrath and placed it under the Woeing Tree and left it for Dianphor to find. And course about the War Of Wyvern's One, when all havoc really broke loose and how Dianphor betrayed Morispho by breaking his promise to return his father back into his human form, then began using the book to steal away everyone's magical powers until Auradinthia stepped in and saved the day by using her new found powers to defeat Dianphor and Morfyrath. Of course Dianphor wanted Auradinthia's new powers along with The Book Of Resurrections to become the most powerful being on earth.

Albus was beginning to wonder if history was repeating itself and that another War Of Wyvern's One was on the horizon. But soon the play concluded and everyone went onto the next class. Albus glanced sideways as Cyrus, who looked thoroughly interested. Albus was glad for an excuse to leave and not look back. He went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which for him would surely be of utmost importance. Finally the day ended, and he headed to Verena's and Severus's chamber, their living quarters (Definitely not Gryffindor Tower, though he told no one of what happened.) He was exhausted, and glad to escape into even the dreams that told him of what would surely be his doom.

He fell asleep quickly, and returned back to the room where Abigail kept bringing him, and she was there, smiling. "If you don't like History of Magic, why are you so keen to figure out the whole of this story?" she asked wisely. "I want to know...only what I need to know." he said hesitantly.

Abigail looked puzzled. Surely the play had told Albus the rest of the story, but this time, Abigail decided to question Albus,"Well, what do you believe the rest of the story is? What are your thoughts and suspicions?"

"I suspect that history is repeating itself. And," Albus hesitated, "I haven't told Verena or Snape anything I saw yet, because I wanted to make sure I knew everything. And," Albus hesitated again, "I don't think I should go back to Gryffindor Tower. I haven't told anyone why yet, though. Why are they going after me, instead of being smart and going after the people who are keeping me safe? I'm sorry, but I wouldn't last a day without Snape and Verena. Don't tell them I said that." Albus said quickly. "If they're so desperate, shouldn't it be that they would work out a good strategy to get it fast? Or are they perhaps on a deadline?" Albus asked.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 7...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Abigail pondered a moment, then spoke, "It is true that history is repeating itself. Auradinthia's burdens have unfortunately become your burdens. And for the reason being, because a few things have been left unfinished. When Auradinthia defeated Dianphor and Morfyrath in The First War Of Wyvern's One, Auradinthia was missing something that prevented Auradinthia from totally defeating Dianphor and Morfyrath. Sure, she defeated them, trapped Morfyrath in the Book of Resurrections, but she didn't send him or Dianphor back to where they came from. You must know, Mr. Potter, that the Book of Resurrections can never be destroyed, only hidden away and protected from those who seek to use its powers wrongfully. But you Mr. Potter has what Auradinthia did not, the power to send them back to the place from which they came. They fear this so much that they focus almost entirely on getting to you."

"What do you mean? I'm just a kid, even if I have the power of the Auranan, what am I going to do? My father only defeated Voldemort after he came of age. I can't possibly send him back when I am only in my second year! So why does it matter?" Albus asked slowly.

Abigail continued, "It takes years to fully master the powers of The Auranan. The Auranan is a power that was created from the very essence of life itself. So powerful it is, that it even has the ability to defeat the powers of death itself. Fully realized Death Eaters use a lesser version of the Auranan and often use that power to control and even stop death. And as you might have already learned, Morfyrath was created from the essence of fire and molded by the powers of death. And as you know, the one thing that has the ability to defeat death is life. But Auradinthia needed more then just the powers of the Auranan to defeat Dianphor and Morfyrath. Something that unfortunately she lost when she punished her husband for cheating on her. With the powers of the Auranan comes great responsibility but also great sacrifice. But if you do become what Auradinthia was, all of what you are now will be lost. You will become a weapon, a weapon forged to defeat the forces of death and darkness which now threaten to tear this world and the spirit world apart. But all of what you will become must become a reality if the Wizarding World is to survive."

"So I have the choice of giving up everything I hold dear and saving the Wizarding World, or keeping with everything I know and love right now? Suffice it to say that it sounds rather unfair." Albus said quietly.

Abigail continued, "You will not loose those that you love, Mr. Potter, as long as you protect them. It is of what you are that I speak of. Your innocence, your childhood wants and dreams, these are the things of what I mean. But the purity of what you are shall remain to allow you to transform into what you will become."

"It seems like a fair trade, if that's the way you slice it. I didn't want to sound selfish, but why should I have to give up my innocence? I'm just a second year, I can't do anything yet, so why can't I enjoy it while I can? When the time comes, of course, I would do what it takes, but for now, can't it wait until absolutely necessary?" Albus asked.

Abigail continued once more, "You do not need to give up anything right now. But you will notice the change as your powers grow stronger. You will begin to feel...different. And once that begins to happen, you will need extra protection as you transform. A braid of peacock feathers, talismans and what have you. You will also have to get a new wand when the time comes, a wand that matches to what you will become. The wand that you have now will become useless to you."

"Why do I need protection while I 'transform'? Why is this so?" Albus asked loudly.

"I thought that was obvious to you, Mr. Potter. With change comes vulnerability. And once the change starts, it can not be stopped, since stopping it will lead to death. I have told you enough for now. Now if you don't mind doing me a favor, please tell Verena that I have found a weak spot in the wall that she can free me out of. Tell her to free me from the cupboard wall closest to the Great Hall. I shall leave you now and wait for her."

And with that, Abigail melted back into the walls, leaving Albus to reflect on what he had learned.

"But wait! What will happen once everything is over?" Albus called after her retreating figure. When she did not answer, Albus left, waking up in the chamber. He was cold, and feverish. What he had just learned didn't help. He noticed Snape staring at him from his portrait and Verena sitting in the armchair opposite of him as he spoke, "Abigail has found a spot in the wall that she can get out of if you help. It's a weak spot in the cupboard wall closest to the Great Hall." Albus said. He almost told Verena everything Abigail had told him, but decided against it. "If you'll excuse me..." said Albus as he got up and turned to the door, walking towards it. Saying nothing, Verena looked on coolly as she got up, reached out and grabbed his shoulder, holding him back.

But Albus knocked off her hand gently and spoke, "I don't want to talk about it." Albus said, leaving the chamber to go to his next class.

Verena then turned and stared at Snape in his portrait a moment and shook her head. This was going to be harder then they thought. But Verena didn't have time to ponder over these events. Verena quickly went towards the direction of the Great Hall. It didn't take long for her to find the closet which Albus had spoke of and climbed into it.

Verena began to knock on the wall with the tip of her wand as she spoke, "Abigail, are you here?"

The muffled voice of Abigail was soon heard, "You best be getting me out of this wall this instant!"

Verena quickly stood back from the wall and pointed her wand. She then began to speak a series of strange words as the end of her wand glowed blue, resulting in Abigail falling out of the wall and landing on the floor of the cupboard. Abigail's clothing was dirty and torn from being in the wall for to long.

Abigail stood herself up and brushed herself off, then spoke to Verena, "Thank-you, Madame Snape. I am so glad that I was able to get out of the wall in time. But the Accuser children are still watching, so it's best that we move with haste out of this cupboard."

"You know I am married to your cousin then?"

"Yes. And I also know that you have three adorable children that I am just dying to meet. But for now, please escort me to where I can get food and better clothing."

And with that, Verena led Abigail towards the chamber where Verena and Snape were living. Albus was depressed due to conflicting emotions for the rest of the day. He wanted to tell Verena and Snape, but all the same, Abigail would probably tell them since Albus didn't. James and Rose, omniscient as ever, could tell something was bothering him. They left him alone, though. At the end of the day, he returned to the chamber, where Verena and Snape were. Albus would, he feared, have to tell them now that they suspected.

As Albus came through the door to the chamber, Albus could overhear Verena and Severus talking to Abigail, who was still with them. Abigail had clearly told them something, but it didn't seem to have anything to do about what he knew, at least not directly. They were also talking about which teacher could possibly be the spy or Mapheria herself which caused morning potions class to be shut down for three days. Albus decided to try and see if it was safe to go back to The Gryffindor Tower.

But then Snape, ever alert, appeared in the portrait next to Albus and spoke, sneering at Albus, "And where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to buy you some shampoo, sir. It doesn't look like you own much." said Albus sarcastically. Spotting the look on Snape's face, he said quickly, "I was going to find James and Rose because clearly you were in the middle of something." Albus said it in a sneer.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Albus and spoke, "Abigail wishes to see you. It's something about a question you asked her just as she left you. Follow."

Albus soon turned around and followed Snape, who was walking from portrait to portrait, going past other people and things in the portraits, until finding himself back where he usually was. Albus was soon in front of Abigail and Verena, who were sitting next to each other on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Verena and Abigail turned there heads to look at Albus, then looked at each other. Albus could still remember the scarring on the left side of Abigail's face and wondered why and how her beautiful face had gotten so mangled.

Abigail then looked back at Albus and spoke, "Come closer, my dear boy, so that I may see you in the light of the fire."

Albus furrowed his brows in confusion, but did as she requested, "You wanted to talk to me about the question I asked earlier?" he asked. He then lowered his voice so that only she could hear, "What are the chances that I will not make it through this?"

Abigail smiled as she spoke, "I'm afraid what happens after all this is over is entirely up to you. I can not answer that question for you. But know once you have changed, you can never go back to what you were before, you can only go forward, nothing more or less. The powers of the Auranan will be with you forever, for the rest of your life. What you do with the powers after all this is over is entirely up to you. You may chose never to use the Auranan again or continue to use it. All that relies on you. But we need you to use your powers in order to save and protect the Wizarding World. Besides myself and Mapheria, you are the only one that possesses the Auranan. We will need your help to stop what is coming before it is to late...hold out your hands to me, Mr. Potter. I need your help to do something a moment."

Confused, but trusting her judgement, Albus held out his hands. "Yes...?"

At the instant Abigail grasped onto Albus's hands, Albus felt a jolt of energy run through his hands and up his arms. It kind of startled him, causing his eyes to widen and breath sharply. Abigail's eyes shifted as if she was trying to sense something. Albus could feel vibrations under his feet, first it was a subtle vibration, but then it got stronger. Another jolt went up his arms, causing Albus to stare on in shock and breath sharply again. All around them, items began to rattle and vibrate, stronger and stronger. A bottle on the table nearby rattled and fell to the ground, other items on the mantlepiece behind Albus began to tip over and fall to the floor, but the sound of the vibration went no louder then a low rumbling.

Abigail spoke as this continued, narrowing her eyes as she looked off into space, "She is here, in the castle."

Verena spoke, "Mapheria?"

Abigail continued, "Yes, but I can not see her face. I can feel her power, but not see her face. I can't tell if she has taken on the form of a man or a woman. She's trying to stop me from finding her."

Snape then spoke, "You must try."

Abigail continued once more, "She's gotten strong, very strong. It wasn't her that sent Morfyrusfire to Albus. Someone else did that, another wizard."

Abigail's eyes widened as she saw another face in her mind, "Morispho. He is alive. I don't know how he is alive, but he is."

Verena spoke once more, "Auradinthia's son? But how can he be alive?"

Abigail continued, "Someone or something brought him back to life. I don't know what or who it is. It was Morispho that sent Morfyrusfire to Albus. He's trying to block me from reading his mind. He's...arrgh."

A shearing pain went through Abigail's head. Evan Albus felt the pain and for a brief moment, he could see Morispho in his mind, trying to read it. Albus quickly used is powers of Occlumency to stop him just as Abigail did. Then suddenly, Abigail let go of Albus's hands, causing Albus to fall to his knees.

"What are my chances on making it out of this alive?" Albus asked nervously, looking down at the ground and breathing sharply a moment, on account of the fact that Abigail avoided this question, "What are my chances, when so many people are trying to kill me?"

Abigail and Verena quickly helped Albus onto his feet. Abigail then went down on her knees and looked into Albus's eyes as she spoke, "I do not know the answer to your question, my boy. But thanks to you, we have a much better chance of finding the end of this soon."

Verena quickly reappeared with a glass of juice as Abigail sat Albus down on the sofa. Abigail then spoke once more as Verena sat opposite to her on the sofa again, "Something seems to be troubling you, my boy. Do you have anything to ask me about?"

Albus went pale, "No... Of course not! Nothing at all..." he said, determinedly keeping his eyes off of Snape and Verena. Albus didn't know why he still wasn't telling Snape and Verena. But he didn't want to tell them right now.

Abigail continued, "Then it's best that you get back to Gryffindor Tower and get some sleep. I have informed those who are watching you in the walls to warn us if something may befall upon you. Like that snake-like creature that nearly bit you for instance."

"Yeah, what was that anyway?" Albus asked, having paused by the door to the chamber.

"That was Mapheria...or rather a manifestation of her. She has the ability to take on many forms, Mr. Potter. That was only one of them. Now, off to bed and try to see if you can keep your sanity."

Albus walked out of the chamber, his heart racing and eyes bulging. 'So that snake...that was _Mapheria?!_' he thought to himself, His heart was pounding with shock and fear when he entered the Gryffindor Common Rooms. James and Rose were sitting in the chairs by the fire; they had been waiting for him. But his courage was to be tested when he saw the very snake what he had seen earlier drawing closer to them.

The snake, this time much longer and much larger, fangs posed and mouth gaped, was nearly on top of James and Rose when she sensed Albus. It quickly closed its mouth and turned to face Albus, staring at him with wild, snake-like eyes. She started to slither closer to Albus, arched up and a cobra-like hood wide. Albus could still see her human face upon the form as it hissed at him.

She was nearly looming over Albus, arching at least 10 feet high over him, when Grispell leaped out of nowhere and cried out, "You will not hurt Mr. Potter!"

Grispell began attacking the creature's face, biting and clawing. The creature hissed in disagreement as it used its own body to knock Grispell off it. Grispell quickly soon disappeared as quickly as he appeared, unharmed. It took James and Rose a moments to grab for their wands and shout curses towards the menacing form. The creature, mouth gaped, hissed loudly before it quickly slithered for its life out the door to the Gryffindor Common Rooms, vanishing without a trace.

James and Rose soon his away there wands once more as Rose spoke, "What in the world was that thing?! It nearly got us!"

Albus was paralyzed with fear; he was about to do something after he could move again. He looked at James and Rose and smiled weakly. They returned this look stonily. Albus knew they knew that he knew what the creature was. He could tell they wanted answers.

Albus soon spoke, "This is too deep and complex for me to explain right now. I don't even understand it yet, so how could you?"

He soon heading back down to Verena's and Severus's chamber just to let everyone down there know about the incident. But afterwards, Albus couldn't seem to bring up the courage to go back to Gryffindor Tower after he went back to Verena's and Snape's chamber and slept there instead. Even though they said it was alright to return to Gryffindor Tower, they didn't realize how soon Mapheria would strike again. James had go to Madame Promfrey after the incident and so Rose and Albus went on to Potions class, which went without incident, with the exception that Albus finally figured out who Verena's least favorite student was and it wasn't him strangely, but instead it was Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son. Magical Archery class came after since Herbology class wasn't quite ready to start up again until afterwards. To Albus's frustration, Verena kept flicking Albus's ear, or hitting the back of his head or the back of his shins with her bow whenever he was about to fire is arrow. He didn't quite know the purpose of this torment until he saw Verena do the same with Cyrus. She flicked Cyrus's ear like she had done with Albus, but he didn't flinch or get distracted by this like Albus did, and hit the target dead on. This gave Albus a clue as to why Verena was doing the same to him. Then Scorpius began to torment Albus by doing the same that Verena had been doing. However, this resulted in Verena grabbing up Scorpius by the back of the neck and putting a costume on him which had a target on the front of it.

Everyone laughed as Scorpius squirmed and Verena spoke, placing an apple on Scorpius's head, "Here is your new target children. Remember to aim for the apple."

Rose was doubling over with laughter. Even some of the students from Slytherin House were amused. Albus of course, smirked at this. He might have not had the authority to punish Scorpius, but Verena did. And it made him smile to no end.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 8...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Albus then remembered his father and how his father knew nothing of what was happening. However, he was not thick enough to put anything in a letter, as it could be intercepted and robbed of its information. He had the feeling Verena would not want him to do what he was going to do, so he went to Professor Titch's office after all his classes had concluded and requested to use the fire to talk to his father. Fortunately, Professor Titch said yes and Albus's head was soon spinning toward his house in Willow's Well. His father, the only one in the room, gave a start before noticing it was just Albus.

Harry soon spoke, "Albus? What are earth are you doing here? Your mother has been worried sick about you since going to the Ministry earlier."

Albus was puzzled. "Mum's been to the Ministry? What happened?"

"Well, she left me a note saying something about a man telling her that you we're to be some sort of trouble. She went to go see Luna as soon as she returned and she hasn't been back since. She then sent me another note saying that she and Luna were out investigating and won't be back till at least a week from now. What is wrong, my son? Is it something that I need to help you with?"

Albus had a vague idea of what this was, but decided to keep this on a need-to-know basis. He told his father everything he knew for sure, and he was the perfect audience, reacting in just the right ways at just the right times. His father soon told him all that he knew about Ginny's encounter with the strange man. Albus then left his father and dashed down to Verena and Severus's chamber. He decided Verena needed to know that a random man, possibly an Accuser, had mentioned Albus.

Verena grumbled out the name as she spoke, "Dreth. I knew there was more to why Mapheria is here in the castle."

Albus furrowed his brow and continued, "It _was_ an Accuser then?" he asked.

Abigail, who was still there, then spoke, "Dreth is one of Mapheria's most loyal henchmen. His father was once a follower of Lord Voldemort. In desperation of her plans, she is trying to instill the powers of The Auranan into Dreth so that he can help her find The Guiding Eye Stones. But Dreth simply doesn't have what it takes to control the powers of the Auranan since he was not born with it. But it seems that Mapheria has managed some progress in training the Auranan in him. It is likely that he is wearing a braid of peacock feathers and talismans in an attempt to transform him into an extension of Mapheria's powers. It is likely that it will not work though."

"What will happen to our situation if she succeeds in making him an extension? What will happen to our chances?" Albus asked, his brow furrowed ever more.

Abigail continued, "I'm not exactly sure, Mr. Potter. But since she can't seem to capture you and force you to help her, she's now hoping that turning Dreth into an extension of her powers in the Auranan will excel her chances in finding the Guiding Eye Stones. But we must all be extra careful from now on."

Verena looked up a Snape in his portrait, then looked back at Albus, "I think that tomorrow we will take it easy, since I heard that your father is coming to Hogwarts on account that you told him about what was going on around here. Snape needs to keep a low profile so as not to be found still alive. Though from what suspect, you told your father that Snape was still alive."

Albus looked away pointedly. He didn't think not to tell his dad that Snape was alive. Though now that he thought about it, it seemed rather foolish to have told his dad that Snape was alive when his dad saw Snape die. He rubbed the back of his head as guilty people often do. He even told his father more than he told Verena and Snape. _'What was wrong with him?'_ he thought as he continued, "I have something I have neglected to tell you. I dunno if Abigail told you already, or if you already knew, but here it is..." Albus said, launching into the tale of what Abigail had told Albus, the reason why he was so eager to dream.

Meanwhile, as Ginny and Luna were busy investigating the strange, dark occurrences, an owl with a letter appeared. Luna accepted the letter and read the front of it, then spoke, "Harry just sent a letter to you."

Ginny took the letter and read it as follows:

"_Ginny,_

_I know you said that you were going to be gone for a week, but you have to come home as soon as possible. Our son Albus just spoke to me through are fire in the living room. He told me all of what was happening at Hogwarts and what was happening to him. You may not believe this, but our son Albus informed me that Professor Snape is still alive and that he plans to help Albus train in some sort of magical power that he claims that my father had, or so he claims. I can not believe the things that Albus had told me, but we still should investigate. I will be going to Hogwarts tomorrow for my monthly trip as stand-in DADA teacher and I need you to come with me. _

_I have wrote to Ron, Hermione and George to ask them to come along as well. You do realize that if Snape is indeed still alive and has somehow been able to stay hidden these past 20 years, I'm going to have to bring him to the Ministry for questioning, but not until I get my answers first. Tell Luna that I want her to come along to, since you and her seem to be investigating all the strange occurrences. There is something that she needs to know, about me and her. Her presence will be most helpful. Hurry home soon, I have so much to tell you until tomorrow._"

Ginny was puzzled, but knew that it had to be something important for Harry to invite most of her old friends to come along on what might become a dangerous trip to Hogwarts. She just wouldn't know the full details of it until she got back home at least.

"I must get home." Ginny said to Luna, "Harry has asked you to come along with us to Hogwarts. He says that there is something that you need to know about him and you. Perhaps a trip to Hogwarts will clear a few things up. And it will give me a chance to see how Albus is really doing. What do you think, Luna? Shall we walk down memory lane for a spell? For old times sake?"

Luna agreed with Ginny and soon she and Luna packed some things and then they were off to Willow's Well to pick up Harry, then they quickly gathered up the others that had been invited along and soon they were on the Hogwarts Express, going towards Hogwarts Castle and Hogsmeade. It had been ages since Ginny and her friends had seen Hogwarts, thus many things had changed, to everyone's lives and to Hogwarts itself.

Ginny wondered how Professor Snape could have stayed hidden for so long. Being hidden for 20 years was mind boggling and hard to comprehend. Surely he would have had to have exposed his presence at some point, at least after all this time. He would have needed a job and something to sustain himself through these long years. Herself and everyone else thought that Severus was dead. But now that didn't seemed to be the case.

The next morning, Albus had awoken to find himself sleeping in the hammock which hung above where the Snape children slept in a narrow loft area which branched off the main living quarters where the Snapes had been staying within the castle. The Snapes had been living off and on within Hogwarts for the past 20 years, alternating from place to place. This was probably the reason why Severus was able to stay hidden for so long. It had come to Albus's attention that Darius, the youngest of the three Snape children, had been sorted in early, since Darius was 10 years old, whereas the twins Cyrus and Evangeline, were both 11 years old. It was no surprise to Albus that the Snape children, apart from Darius, were of Slytherin House and were so much like younger versions of their infamous, brooding father. Though Verena was in House Ravenclaw like her youngest child Darius was, she didn't necessarily think like a Ravenclaw, even though Verena was creative and intelligent, which were traits cherished in House Ravenclaw. In many ways, she thought much like someone from House Sytherin, which made Albus wonder if Verena was someone who encountered a hat stall when she was sorted into Hogwarts.

Though Verena thought more like a Slytherin and was pure-blood as many often were, she obviously felt in her heart that she belonged in House Ravenclaw and chose to be in Ravenclaw instead. Today would indeed be an easy, quiet day for Albus, since this was Saturday and thus the only classes that he would be having was the extra weekend DADA class (which is father Harry would attend as stand-in DADA teacher now and again), weekend Potions Club, weekend Herbology class and the weekly Quidditch Match. Weekend classes only happened once a month and it was a chance for students to decide if they wanted to attend these classes for extra House points (which about a quarter of the students in the castle would do often). However, Quidditch class was the one and only priority class on Saturday, which often ended in a match between the two chosen Houses that would be attending the match. This week, it was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, which sounded as though it would be a match to remember, at least until the next match.

Strangely, Verena invited Albus to have breakfast with her and the children in the Snape living quarters before going to Quidditch class. Snape was busy walking around in the portraits keeping an eye out for more then just the students, though Albus suspected strongly as to who he was keeping an eye out for and why. Verena cooked up a typical breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and muffins, with a choice of either orange juice or peach tea. To Albus's surprise and some would say relief, The Snapes weren't as bitter and cynical as they usually were, at least not during breakfast. They still remained subdued in there expressions and feelings though, as was usually the case for those who were fully realized Occlumens.

Cyrus liked to put syrup on everything in his breakfast, even on the eggs, which he said tasted good, though Albus never tried it. Evangeline liked to steal the sausage off Darius's plate and then end up feeding it to Gillbilor, her pet cat. Darius in return would do the same only with the bacon he would steal off Evangeline's plate, feeding it to Fringrel, his pet barn owl. Cyrus also had a pet, a black ferret with white spots and a white bullseye over his left eye named Bilio, who was busy hiding under the table waiting for hand outs. Albus didn't know if either Verena or Snape had a pet, but if they did, they weren't currently present in the room. Verena spoke to Albus as he poked at his sausage, as if he was thinking about something.

Verena spoke, "How do you like your breakfast, Mr. Potter? Do you believe it's missing anything?"

"No. I was just noticing...something." Albus said. He felt it would be stupid to the point of insanity to point out the Snapes use of less cynical behavior, as it might bring about a relapse, which he certainly didn't want. He ate quietly, aware that most of the Snapes were looking at him. His face burning, he finished his breakfast, thanked the Snapes, and left for Quidditch class.

Unbeknownst to him though, Cyrus was running up behind him, "Hey Albus, wait up!"

Cyrus and his siblings quickly caught up with Albus. They weren't about to let him out of there sights with enemies wandering about trying to capture or kill him.

Cyrus continued, "We thought we should accompany you to Quidditch class. We have to afterall, keep an eye on you. What did you think about mum's breakfast?"

"It was good. Personally, I really thought the muffins were great." Albus said, his face still burning. "As a Seeker, I really think that I ought to hurry up, or else I will find myself bludgeoned by the other team." Albus said, speeding up. He finally made it to the Quidditch stadium. He felt a thrill of excitement at the prospect of the looming match.

After finding a place to stay at Hogsmeade upon arriving at Hogsmeade, a woman came to where Ginny, Harry and the others were staying.

The woman soon spoke, "I am here to escort you all to Hogwarts. Professor Titch is waiting there to speak to you. If you're ready, we will go now."

Harry had sent an owl ahead to inform Professor Titch that he had arrived. A Thestral drawn carriage was waiting to take them down the 3 mile long path to Hogwarts. Once there, Harry and his friends quickly began looking for there children. Strangely, nothing significant happened at Hogwarts ever since Albus spoke to his father about what had been going on. But Ginny and Harry felt that they needed to talk to Professor Titch about what was happening so far. They soon went to Titch's office, which hadn't changed much since Professor Dumbledore had used it.

Standing in front of Professor Titch's table, Professor Titch soon spoke, sitting behind the table, "I assure you, Mr. Potter, that if anything were to happen to Albus, I would be the first to know. I am after all the Headmaster."

Harry soon spoke, "But Albus mentioned that there were creatures in the walls and that they have been watching him. Do you know what these creature are, Professor Titch?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to your question, at least not completely. Albus has yet to talk to me about anything that had been going on with him. But he did say something about Professor Snape still being alive, but other then that, he hasn't spoken to me."

Harry continued, "Do you believe that Professor Snape is still alive, sir? I mean, it seems impossible that he could stay hidden for so long."

Titch continued, "What I believe bears no account. Only the fact that Albus believes that Professor Snape is still alive. But so far, he has yet to produce any real proof in the matter."

Titch then looked at Ginny, who clearly had something on her mind, "Mrs. Potter, what do you believe is the truth in this matter? What do you believe is the truth in what is happening to Albus and at Hogwarts?"

After saying her optinions on the matter, Ginny and the others, apart from Harry, were on there way back to Hogsmeade. Harry soon told Ginny that he would look after Albus while he was here, which gave Ginny some manner of relief as she left with the others.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 9...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Quidditch class usually lasted for an hour before the actual match so as the players could warm up and practice. Much to Albus's surprise, he quickly found out that Cyrus and Evangeline played on the Slytherin Team and were busy practicing Quidditch with each other. Darius sat on the sidelines, sitting next to a shrouded figure. Albus had a suspicion as to who this figure was considering how close they were sitting next to Darius.

Albus flew down and hovered next to Cyrus and Evangeline and asked Darius, "Darius, who is that? Sitting next to you?"

The hooded figure made a motion as to look at Albus. Albus grew nervous. "Seriously, who is that?"

Cyrus and Evangeline smiled mischievously at one another as Darius looked next to him and spoke, looking back at Albus, "Oh, it's just Dezzer. He's an Accuser friend of ours."

"Are you just yanking my wand?" Albus asked with suspicion. "Doesn't seem like an Accuser would just walk into the school and sit right next to someone assigned to keep them away."

Darius continued as Cyrus and Evangeline smiled at one another, listening in, "Well, that's just it isn't it? He isn't one of Mapheria's Accusers, he's a Reformed Accuser, one of those who saved our cousin Abigail from the Accuser nest she was imprisoned in. He's a friend."

"Well, why is his hood up then? Do you think Mapheria is just going to stroll into a Quidditch class and try to do me in?" Albus asked, a bit sharper than he intended.

Darius spoke, "He's a bit shy. Truth being, he's here helping us watch over you while mum and dad are hunting around for Mapheria. Frankly, proper Accusers are far more creepy looking then Reformed Accusers. Reformed Accusers look like us, like other humans. Only they have wierd eyes and face markings on one side of their face. Whereas regular Accusers look more like Dementors with long necks and sickle shaped limbs. It's the Accusers that are not reformed that you need to be weary of. But Dezzer here, he's nothing but a large snuggly teddy bear so to speak. Reformed Accusers live in the walls just like proper Accusers do, only there much nicer and more trusting. Of course Dezzer's purpose in life is to protect those in trouble. What say you Dezzer?"

Dezzer let out a low, unmenacing growl, keeping himself well hidden under his shrouds.

"So essentially, he joined by guard?" asked Albus, upset for some reason. Perhaps he was not fond of so many people sent to guard him. "I have to go, the match is about to start. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, I wonder who will win (if we all play fair, that is...)?"

Cyrus and Evangeline could tell that Albus was nervious, cause he said Gryffindor vs. Slytherin instead of Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Dezzer was probably making Albus uneasy. Even though Dezzer was there to protect him, Albus didn't at all trust him. Of course, Albus had yet to really encounter Accusers and since Dezzer was the first Accuser that Albus had ever 'met' so to speak, the reaction was understandable.

Soon, the Quidditch match was underway. Ravenclaw came out onto the field first, followed by Gryffindor. The match was like any other match at first, with blugers zooming past Albus's head and the Beaters knocking them towards the opponent. Cyrus and his siblings, who were out of their qudditch robes and watching from the sidelines, were waving quidditch flags while Dezzer stood behind them and looking up at Albus. So far, the match was 30 to 20, with Ravenclaw leading by 10. But Albus intended to win the match for Gryffindor by catching the golden snitch.

Albus was just about to catch the golden snitch when Dezzer started to react to something. He suddenly stood up and let out a hissing sound, a sign that there was trouble. Cyrus and his siblings soon noticed Dezzer's reaction and immediately took to the air on there brooms. A commotion started to escalate as two of the Ravenclaw players suddenly transformed into Accusers and began flying after Albus, hissing loudly and with their sickle shaped limbs posed and ready to capture Albus. A dark cloud suddenly formed and washed over the Quidditch pitch, causing everyone to panic and flee. The remaining Ravenclaw and Gryffindor players quickly flew away, unsure of what was going on. Dezzer shrieked in attention and shot up into the air, flying and chasing after the two Accusers that were chasing after Albus.

Cyrus and his siblings quickly followed after, trying to stop the Accusers from getting Albus and carrying him away. They aimed their wands at the Accusers and began throwing curses at them. But the Accusers were to fast for Cyrus's and his siblings strikes. Realizing that they needed help, Cyrus shot a spark of blue light into the air, which caused a few more reformed Accusers to appear. Proper Accusers were capable of fast, wingless flight, just as were reformed Accusers.

For three terrifying minutes, it was epic battle between three bad Accusers and at least 7 reformed Accusers. When one of the bad Accusers got close to capturing Albus, two reformed Accusers showed up and and banged into them, knocking them out of the sky. The hissing and the shrieking was bad enough, but for all this time, Albus couldn't defend himself as he didn't have his wand on him and simply had to keep flying ahead and out of arms length of the Accusers chasing him. Suddenly, One of the bad Accusers knocked Albus off his broom and proceeded to fly underneath him to catch him.

But once again, reformed Accusers stepped him and grabbed up Albus first, then carried him away as fast as they could fly. It was at this time that Albus managed to get a look at what a reformed Accuser looked like underneath the shrouds. They indeed looked as Darius described, only there eyes, though shaped like human eyes, appeared snake-like and glossy, and with a blue face marking similar to something like a tribal design on one side of their face.

Suddenly, the reformed Accuser that had been carrying Albus was suddenly sideswiped by one of the evil Accusers, causing them to let go of Albus, but Dezzer suddenly appeared and caught Albus in his arms before flying off towards The Dark Forest. Once away from the battle, Dezzer flew headlong into the treeline, crash landing with Albus in his arms about a mile away from where the battle was taking place. This seemed to be a more then adaquate time for Albus to get some answers, that is if Dezzer was willing to speak.

"I - What - If those were Accusers, where were the Ravenclaws who were actually on the team? And did you know that there would be trouble at the match? I do apologize for not trusting you, honestly I'd probably be gone right now if not for you and the others." Albus stuttered, still in shock from coming withing inches of one of the evil Accusers. "Thank you, I don't know what I would do without all of you. When are we going to go back?" he asked nervously.

Suddenly, the other reformed Accusers appeared, flying down from above and landing on their feet. They quickly pulled back there hoods and walked up to Albus. Soon, Dezzer stood up and brushed himself off before pulling back his hood, revealing a more friendly face. All the reformed Accusers were light-skinned except for two. And among the 7 reformed Accusers that were there, 3 were men and 4 were women.

One of the light-skinned women came up to Albus and kneeled down in front of him, "Are you alright, young master Albus? We are so glad that Cyrus warned us in time."

Suddenly, one of the light-skinned men began to speak, but he didn't sound to happy, "Gillia, I do not like the fact that Albus is not being better protected by us by putting him under our charge. If we were to bring him to our hive, perhaps we can..."

Gillia hissed at the other, which promptly caused him to hiss in return.

The woman, Gillia, then looked back at Albus, "We are just happy that we managed to get you out of there before Mapheria showed up to claim you."

"W-what? Mapheria herself was coming?" Albus sputtered. "This is getting ridiculous! I got a note from my father today, telling me that he was here, and if he gets caught in the crossfire, I will never forgive myself..." he whispered. "Is there any kind of protection we can provide him with? Surely they might go for him?"

Gillia continued, "I'm afraid your friend Verena has already provided that. I don't know what she did, but she managed to cast a similar spell to the spell that had been cast on her children. Some curious spell that makes the children be like ghosts, seen differently then how you see them. I recall Dezzer telling me that she had done that. So long as the spell isn't broken, your father is safe."

"That's a relief," sighed Albus. "But really? Mapheria _herself _was coming? What form was she in? What did she do when she found I wasn't there? What happened to her before you left?" he asked, suddenly bursting with questions. "And good thing you cast the spell on my father. I rather think he wouldattract a large amount of attention, perhaps from Mapheria. He was the one to stop Lord Voldemort, so she might be like '_challenge accepted_'..."

Dezzer spoke, "The spell that was placed on your father is some kind of perception spell. A spell that alters the perception of the viewer. It's an old spell that comes from the ALPs practices. We didn't see where Mapheria was as we were to busy fighting our misguided kin. All that we know is that she was there and that she was hoping that one of her followers would capture you. Apparently what she is trying to do with her follower Dreth isn't working. And I heard that she punished her slave Grispell for stopping her from getting you in the Gryffindor Tower. For all we know, she was not very happy that she didn't claim you."

Suddenly, Cyrus and his siblings flew down from above on their brooms and landed next to Albus. Cyrus then spoke, "Our father knew this was going to happen. He heard someone in the castle mention that there was going to be an attempt on Albus. But he didn't see who it was that said it. He said he heard two people talking about it, a man and a woman, but he was unable to look around the corner to see who they were since he was in a portrait. He even tried going to another portrait to try and see who they were better, but both figures were cloaked. You should be thanking father for sending Dezzer with us. You might have been taken to Mapheria by now."

"Well, where is your father? If I knew where he was, certainly I would thank him. Also, I am impressed with the way that you all seem to know everything that happens in the castle. But surely it would be better if I were to, say, disappear from sight for a while?" Albus said slowly.

Gillia looked at Albus puzzlingly as Cyrus and Evangeline looked at one another in slight confusion. Gillia then spoke, "Are you proposing that we pull you into the walls like we did with Abigail? It might prove to be a bit safer. But as for what Severus is able to do, that is something that only a Once-Dead can do, like Verena and Severus are."

Dezzer then spoke once more, "It might prove to be an interesting perspective for Albus. We reformed Accusers see and know everything that happens in the castle because we dwell within its walls. And it would be interesting to see how he would get along with our children."

The Reformed Accuser that argued with Gillia earlier spoke up, "I agree with Dezzer. Albus would make a fine guest in our little hiding place. He might even enjoy learning more about our ways of life and culture and about how we came into being."

Albus gulped as they were making him uncomfortable, "Yeah, sure. Not what I was expecting, because I would still be relatively close to Mapheria, but it would suit the purposes of providing extra protection as opposed to that which I have now. Out of curiosity, what would happen if I did come into the walls and Mapheria found out?"

Gillia continued, "My dear boy, Mapheria knows nothing about us being in the walls. _But_ we are open to another suggestion. However, if you were to be in the walls with us, you might even have a chance to find out who Mapheria is among the teachers. While within the walls, you will be able to move about freely with nothing to tie you down. All sound, sight and perception is greatly enhanced. You will be able to see and observe out through the walls and hear everything from within the area you inhabit. Ease-dropping would become much easier and you will be able to visit all the Common Rooms and look at anything you wish to look at. And with any luck, you might discover a bit about your powers in the Auranan. But if you think sending you to a hideout someplace will suit you better..."

Albus thought about it a moment then gave his answer, "Tempting as it is, I really don't want to take the risk. I think perhaps, for the time being, I should go somewhere...beyond Hogwarts."

Disregarding all the shocked looks, he simply looked around at all of them. The Accuser that had argued with Gillia scoffed and walked off while Gillia continued, "Just so you know you would have been perfectly safe within the walls with us, but you've already made your decision. We shall see if someone of The Order Of The Phoenix is willing to take on such a challenging burden. But if we can't find anyone, the only other option other then bringing you into the walls is to keep you under Severus and Verena's care. But I wonder if you grow tired of them."

"No, of course not. I would be fine either way, but I just feel, personally, that I should leave Hogwarts rather than put everyone here at risk." Albus said, going red as they made him feel ashamed of his decision. He walked with them back toward the castle.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 10...**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Once back at the castle, Albus finally managed to meet his mother and father who were waiting for him in Professor Titch's office. They immediately requested assurance that Albus would be safe at Hogwarts and wouldn't come to any harm, however there were no promises. Harry originally was unaware that Albus had inherited the powers of the Auranan from his father James until that night when Albus came to talk to him through the fireplace at home. Harry, wishing to shed some light on the matter explained to Albus that others of The Potter Family in the past had gone on to discover the blessings and the curses of having the power of the Auranan.

After all was said and done in Titch's office, Albus was allowed to join his friends in Herbology class, though Harry and Ginny felt uneasy about it. Albus once again entered the Greenhouses, where Rose and the other students were busy watching Amphoria demonstrate on how to use Lavender in various forms and in various potions.

Rose soon spoke, standing next to Albus and talking to him, "You'd think that we were in potions class, the way Amphoria is telling us how to use Lavender."

It had long been known that Potions and Herbology always went hand and hand, since Potions couldn't exist without Herbology.

"Did I miss anything?" said James as he walked up from behind Albus, having finally been set free from the Hospital Wing. James would have been let out earlier had it not contracted a touch of the flu, which caused him to stay in the Hospital Wing an extra two days. Cyrus and his siblings came along soon after, entering the greenhouse through the side door.

Rose continued, this time talking to James, "Amphoria is teaching us about all the different methods on how to use Lavender in potions. This has suddenly become an extension of Potions class."

As Albus was listening to James, Rose and Amphoria, he failed to remember something odd that had happened in Herbology class earlier. Though Albus was quickly reminded when he was suddenly pulled to the ground and started to be dragged across the floor. The greenhouse suddenly fell into sheer panic. The odd ficus-like plant with the thorny vine-like extensions that Albus had suspected to be bewitched had suddenly grasped onto his legs and was now pulling him closer and closer to its base. James, Rose, Cyrus and his siblings quickly pulled out their wands and shouted curses towards the menacing greenery. Amphoria was busy getting the rest of the students out as the plant hissed loudly in disagreement, waving its vines around and striking at James and Rose with them like thorny whips.

Rose then pointed her wand and cried out, "_Reducto_!"

This caused the plant the lose its grip on Albus and allowed him to escape and draw out his wand. But just as quickly as he was about to use his wand, the plant grabbed his wand and with two of its vines, snapped it in two. The plant quickly knocked Rose's wand out of her hand before throwing her into the wall. It then pulled James's wand away from him before picking him up by the legs and dangling him upside down. Cyrus and his siblings couldn't seem to get close enough to do any real damage and were forced to join the other students watching from the door to the greenhouse. The plant was getting ever closer to Albus as it crawled itself along by its roots, slowly driving Albus into a corner of the greenhouse.

Just as the plant was about to seemingly finish off Albus in some way, he heard Cyrus cry out to him, "The bow, Albus! The bow!"

Albus then suddenly noticed an enchanted bow and a sleeve of arrows sitting on the table right next to him. Albus went for the bow and arrows, drawing an arrow back, getting ready to fire. The creature was maybe a few moments away from him when he shouted "_Infernius_!"

This caused crimson red light to jump from the bow and filter down into the arrow's head as he fired it. As soon as it struck the plant, the plant began to shriek disagreeably as it burst into flames. It was acting as though it was panicking, waving its vines and jumping. Albus knew it wouldn't hold off the thing for long so darted through a slim opening and ran through the side greenhouse door. Unfortunately, as he got outside the greenhouse, he tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. The plant was coming for him again with parts of it still on fire, going through the same entrance into the greenhouse that Albus had gone through. But just as the bewitched plant was about to capture Albus, Albus heard Cyrus shout out, "_Fringsharda Bombarda_!"

This caused the plant to freeze into ice and then shatter into a million pieces, some of which had fallen over Albus. Cyrus had shot an arrow at the plant just in time to freeze it in its tracks. Darius and Evangeline then appeared to help free Albus from the root and stand him on his feet. Albus began to question them about what it was that attacked him as he looked over the melting shards of ice at his feet, "Let me guess, _that_ was another one of Mapheria's evil weapons sent to capture or kill me." said Albus, exasperated.

After Cyrus and his siblings spoke to Albus further and looked him over to make sure he was alright, Albus was allowed to stalk off to his next class, DADA, which was not as interesting as it once was these days, at least not without his father acting as stand-in DADA teacher, in which he would come along later. But instead, Gregus Groset was doing what he normally as the regular DADA teacher, which was often unpleasant at times, at least for the students. Gregus Groset reminded Albus greatly of Professor Snape, since Gregus Groset often acted just like Severus. Though Albus didn't care much for Gregus, he figured that there was a reason behind the way Gregus acted towards the students, much like in the case of Severus when he was a teacher.

Along with Cyrus and the rest of his lot, Albus took his normal seat and prepared for another boring lesson with the students that were at the weekend DADA lesson for extra credit. But just as the lesson was about to begin, Professor Groset, who was sneering and brooding, sitting at his desk, got a note from a student who came in at the last minute. He then opened the note and peered down it before speaking to Albus, "Mr. Potter, someone wishes to speak with you in the Meeting Room. You know where it is, boy, I am sure. Why don't you go then and get out of my hair?"

"Yes, sir. I'm going, sir," said Albus as he got up from his seat and went out the door. Albus was suspicious, but went because it would look suspicious not to. He didn't wish to be in DADA class anyway, at least not today until his father showed up. The Meeting Room was where the school staff normally met for super secret meetings and Albus wondered if this had something to do with finding him a place to hide away from Hogwarts. Knowing where the Meeting Room was, he went towards the direction of Snape's old study. But Albus would not be going to see Snape, nor Verena, nor any of the teachers. Albus was uncertain as to who wanted to see him and since he no longer had his wand, he had to find something else to use for protection, he just didn't know what yet.

As he got closer to the empty classroom, he could sense the Accusers flanking him in the walls on both sides. But they weren't saying anything as he went down the long, narrow corridor. The torches on both sides of the corridor lit up and the door at the end of the corridor opened, which lead into the Meeting Room. Suddenly sensing something ominous, Albus quickly turned around to escape, only to see some evil Accusers coming out of the walls behind him. Albus was forced to run to the Meeting Room as the Accusers hissed at Albus, flying down the corridor after him.

Albus darted into the Meeting Room and tripped, just as the door slammed shut and locked on its own, then sealed with a crimson colored light. The Accusers tried to break in, but they were unable to get past the spell on the door. Albus sat on the floor a moment, listening to the Accusers hissing and shrieking at the door. Then suddenly, a bird that looked like something crossed between a crow and a peacock flew down from above and grasped Albus with its talons, dragging Albus across the floor away from the door as it flapped its wings as it went, its talons buried in the cloth on the back of his neck.

The bird quickly pulled Albus towards the back wall of the Meeting Room as chains and shackles rose up from the floor to meet him. They quickly latched onto Albus's wrists and ankles and drug him the rest of the way, until his back was against a pillar that suddenly formed out of the wall. The chains and shackles pulled tight so that Albus couldn't free himself so easily.

Albus then watched as the bird flew off and perched itself on a nearby wooden beam stretched over the scene below. Albus then noticed that the Accusers had backed away from the door and all was silent again. For a moment, nothing happened, then a light began to shine down from above, causing him to squint a moment.

The bird then reacted to something that was walking up the Albus, then a man's voice was heard, "It's impossible to get out of those chains. Just as it is impossible to get out of this room...unless my will says otherwise."

Albus's eyes soon came upon a tall, light-skinned fan with black hair and white eyes. He slowly walked up to Albus, wearing long black and silver robes and with a silver dagger strapped to his left ankle.

The man pulled out his wand and began running it along Albus's left arm, "Do you know who I am, dear boy?"

"I'm afraid I don't. What is it you seek, sir?" gasped Albus, struggling to keep his voice calm. As far as he could tell, no matter which way he sliced it, there was no way out. He struggled against the chains despite what the man said, "I'm afraid that the chances are, I can't or won't help you..."

Albus's eyes were soon plastered to the dagger that the man had and the wand which was being ran along his arm, making him quite uncomfortable. The man smiled a moment, but it wasn't a friendly or trusting smile.

The man then continued, "My name possibly could have been mentioned when your friend Abigail tried to read my thoughts by channeling some of her powers through you earlier. Unfortunately she wasn't quite powerful enough to break what has been blocking you from using your powers of the Auranan. But I think, I'll be the one to be given the honor of clearing it up for you..."

Suddenly, the bird shrieked loudly as the man gently pushed the tip of his wand into Albus's forearm. Albus suddenly cried out in pain as a blue light and a surge of energy went into his arm and went up into his brain, causing Albus to black out and go still. The man then hid away his wand and raised Albus's head to look at his face, sounding nonchalant, "Oh dear, what on earth has happened here then?"

The bird shrieked at the man as a commotion was heard outside the door to the Meeting Room. Albus's scream had been heard by some of the people in the portraits. Now they had sent for help which was coming closer as the man quickly looked at the door and then at the bird. The bird shrieked at the man as the man spoke, "I know, Father. But what if I failed? I must see!"

The man then looked back at Albus and quickly rolled up Albus's left sleeve all the way up to his left forearm. Upon Albus's left forearm, there was the small tattoo of an outer sliver ring with elegant blue inscriptions set in another ring inside it which were made up of the same symbols that were found in Albus's potions book. A blue and sliver eye shape was set in the center of this tattoo. That man smiled at the bird before the commotion outside the door grew louder. The man quickly rolled Albus's sleeve back down and vanished with the bird seconds before those outside the door to the Meeting Room burst in, only to find Albus slumped over and still chained to the pillar.

Albus was soon jerked awake, disturbed by the commotion. He looked at those who had caused the commotion, "Where is the man?! Where did he go?!" Albus asked frantically, struggling to free himself from the chains, "Can someone please help me? We have to find him, he did something, I'm not sure what, I think he said something about lifting the thing that was blocking me from using my powers of the Auranan." he said, stopping his struggle against the chains. He glanced at the spot where to man had pushed the tip of his wand into. He shook the sleeve a bit, and he was able to catch a glimpse of a blue and silver tattoo through the sleeve of his robe, his eyes widened. "What is this?!" he asked madly.

Once Albus was freed from his chains, he was quickly brought to the Headmaster's office. He was sat down in a chair, wrapped in a blanket and given something to drink in order to calm his nerves. Professor Titch was quietly consulting the nearby portraits when a commotion outside his door caused him to look towards the door. It was Harry, who was now steaming mad as he entered. Ginny had gone back to Hogsmeade where her and the rest of her friends were staying while Harry was busy cleaning up the Quidditch Pitch with others before he was to teach DADA class for the rest of the day.

But he soon got word of what had happened to Albus and quickly came to see what had happened, "What is wrong with everyone in this castle!? No one should have never let my son out of there sight! And who told my son to go down to the Meeting Room anyway, when there are so many trying to capture or kill him?"

Professor Titch soon spoke, "Please, Mr. Potter, do calm down. Your son has been through something quite traumatic..."

Professor Titch then looked at Albus and continued, "You're lucky that those in the portraits are looking after you as well, Albus. If they hadn't seen you going down to the Meeting Room who knows what would have happened."

Albus began to rub his left forearm as he spoke to Titch, questioning him about the man that had captured him, "Sir, that man, the one who caught me in the Meeting Room. Who is he? And he hardly seems like a friend, so why would he do something that would likely benefit me?" Albus said, absently rubbing his left forearm. _'Once the transformation begins there is no going back, or you die...' Don't be silly, you'll not die, because you'll not go back..._ Albus thought firmly. Professor Titch and his dad were looking at him oddly, but Albus, unlike what would be normal, was not unnerved. After all, what should he expect? Everything seems to happen to the Potters.

Professor Titch soon walked over to Albus and pulled up Albus's left robe sleeve to look at the spot on his arm where he was rubbing. He then spoke to Harry, "Do you recognize this tattoo, Harry?"

Harry kneeled down next to Albus and looked at the tattoo that had magically appeared on his son's left forearm. He then spoke, "I do...sort of. I've heard stories passed down through my family that tell of this tattoo. Anyone who has the power of the Auranan has this tattoo. I even heard that those with the power of the Aurarti, the lesser version, has a tattoo like this as well, only slightly different. What does this mean, Professor Titch?"

Professor Titch then spoke, "It means that your son now officially has the ability to wield the power of the Auranan, Harry. Whoever that man was who captured him had the intention of making the boy's connection to the power official. I'm afraid it's to late to stop the events that will likely be following after this and I'm afraid we did not see this man that captured him, so we can not capture him and question him. Suppose someone else knows the answer to this question."

Suddenly, Verena came into the room and quickly noticed Albus. Verena glared at him a moment before Professor Titch spoke up, "Verena. Now to why do we owe the pleasure of your presence in my office this fine evening?"

Verena placed her hands behind her back and opened her mouth, but closed it again before speaking, "I came to collect, young Mr. Potter."

Professor Titch continued as Harry looked on in silence, "Why on earth for? I plan to send Albus back to his Common Room after I speak with him."

"No!" said Albus suddenly. "I can't go up to the Common Room, not now that I know that there's more than one main person who'd likely send something up there to wait for me to arrive, and then..." Albus gulped. Then the thing, whatever it is, would likely put him in an equally bad situation, perhaps worse now that his powers appeared to be unlocked.

Verena spoke up again, "If you don't mind, sir. I would like to take the boy back to my chambers. At least until Hogwarts is better able to protect him."

Professor Titch then spoke, mildly disappointed, "Are you implying that Hogwarts can't protect him?"

"No sir, it's just that I might have better luck in sorting out this problem."

Harry then answered coolly, "You mean you and Professor Snape?"

Verena gave a puzzled look at Harry before speaking again, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Potter."

Of course, this was a lie and Albus knew it. Harry stood up straight again, walked up closer to Verena and continued, "My son told me everything about what has been going on around here. He told me that Severus Snape is still alive and that you and him are trying to do something to my son."

Professor Titch glared on and spoke, sounding mildly stunned, "Now, what on earth is all about Verena? What have you been doing with Albus?"

Verena kept looking at Harry as she continued, "Nothing, sir. I'm merely protecting the boy from harm. And as for this rumor that Professor Snape is still alive, I assure you it is false. Now may I please take the boy to my chamber and sit him down for the night?"

Harry then turned to Professor Titch and spoke, "Sir, don't let her. Who knows what she and Professor Snape are doing to Albus. What if they are in with all this?"

Titch brought up his hand, then brought it down again and spoke, "I know it is against my better judgement, but we will let Albus decide on where he wants to go tonight."

Titch then looked at Albus and waited for an answer.

Albus looked up at Professor Titch and his father spoke, "Sir, it's true, what Professor Witchazel is saying. Professor Snape is not alive, it was an illusion set by the enemy to drive me mad until Professor Witchazel provided me with a potion to stop them. And I rather think I should go with Professor Witchazel. I do not wish to discuss this further. I just don't." Albus said, ignoring Verena's or rather Professor Witchazel's odd expression.

But then Harry spoke, "But son, you said that..."

"I was wrong, father. Forgive me. I figured out that seeing Snape alive was nothing more then an illusion. A student's hopeless dream to meet the man that had protected his father and helped bring about his existence. I really don't want to discuss this anymore. Can I go now?"

Albus kept his voice easily even, and there was no trace of the lie in his tone. Harry looked at Professor Titch again as Professor Titch nodded and Albus stood up, making his leave from the room with Professor Witchazel. Titch and Harry looked at one another in confusion. All this time, both thought that Professor Snape might still be alive, but now that didn't seem to be the case. Harry soon went off to do what he came do and left soon after.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 11...**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Verena hissed angrily as she spoke, taking Albus by the hand and pulling him along behind her, "I'm going to have to have a word with Professor Groset about this tommorow. He should have known better then to ask you to meet some one in the Meeting Room, when he knows perfectly well the consequences at hand."

Albus was staring at the walls as he walked with Verena. Albus could sense the presence of the Accusers within the walls around him, even more so now then before. He could even tell if they were the reformed Accusers like Gillia and her people or the bad ones like those who had chased him around the Quidditch pitch and then later into the Meeting Room. Suddenly, as Verena was still talking to Albus, Verena suddenly ran into Amphoria Beeblewing, the Herbology teacher, who was on her way to the Headmaster's office.

Verena soon spoke, "Amphoria? Why on earth are you going to Professor Titch's office at this hour? Unless of he summoned you."

Amphoria looked at Albus, then back at Verena, "I was about to ask you the same thing! He didn't summon you to his office! And besides, I have a reason to go to his office. I had heard about what happened to the Albus boy and came to collect him."

Verena glared at Amphoria a moment, then continued, "Now why would you want to do that? Besides, I have already claimed him, as you can see."

Amphoria looked at Albus again as if she wanted to fight Verena for him. Her stare was unlike any stare that Albus had seen from her before and it made Albus feel uneasy. Anphoria looked back at Verena again and spoke, "You claimed him? Now why would you want to claim him? I feel that since my plant attacked him, I should be the one to claim him and bring him back to my chamber. I owe that much to the boy."

Verena raised an eyebrow as she spoke, "_Your_ plant, Amphoria? How interesting. I have been wanting to ask you where you got that plant, since that particular species of Ficus no longer exists in the Living world as far as I know. And is it just me or are you taking a bit to much interest in young master Albus?"

While Verena and Amphoria continued talking, Albus suddenly felt the urge to look around Amphoria at something. Albus wasn't quite sure what it was, but knew for certain that there was something ominous looming behind Amphoria just around the corner. Albus then looked back at Amphoria, suddenly nervous about the whole situation.

Albus quickly hugged close to Verena as Amphoria continued, "The boy should come with me, Professor Witchazel. I need his help with something."

Verena's brow rose a little as she continued, "Oh? And what is _that_ then? I'm afraid the boy will be of no use to you right now and he needs to rest. Besides, he doesn't have a wand to protect himself with."

Amphoria was started to sound impatient now, "I'll provide him a wand if he will come along with me."

Albus shook his head as Verena continued, "I'm afraid _that_ is impossible for the moment. Perhaps tomorrow when he is feeling more up to it?"

Amphoria narrowed her eyes and began to speak louder, "But I need the boy to come with me _now_!"

Albus suddenly heard voices coming from the wall, whispering at him. One of the voices sounded like Gillia as it spoke, "Albus, run. Run away! Amphoria is not who she seems. Hurry, run away, quickly. Run to the broom cupboard next to the Great Hall. I will be there to collect you and keep you safe until Verena deals with Amphoria! Go, run away now!"

Albus then looked back at Amphoria and glared at her, "Are you...? I should have seen it before!" Albus cried and quickly ran away going toward the cupboard nearest to the Great Hall. Amphoria made a lung after him, but Verena held her back, looking at Albus curiously. He ran and finally found his way to and into the broom cupboard near the Great Hall. When Albus had entered the broom cupboard, he had noticed that a spot on the wall was glowing slightly. Then a voice called out to him.

It was the familiar voice of Gillia, "Verena will not be able to hold the imposter back for long. This is your chance to live peacefully within the walls of Hogwarts without being in fear of your life. It is time for you to sleep. Then tomorrow, we will guide you around the castle. With your senses heightened, you will be able to see outside the walls and listen to all that is spoken, but no one will notice you unless you speak to them. You need not worry about missing any of your classes since you will be able to glide through the walls freely to any class you like, except Herbology. You will be able to visit all the Common Rooms and see whatever you wish to hear and see. But no one outside the walls will hear or see you unless you wish it so. Come on, you will be kept safe here, until we feel that it is time for you to return to the outside world. Do not be sad, young master Albus, for you will see your friends and family again, when the time comes. Take my hand, I'll show you what I mean."

Suddenly, a hand came out of the wall and took hold of Albus's hand. He was then brought into to walls and sealed within them. For the first time since learning about his powers, he felt genuinely safe within the walls, as if a warm blanket had suddenly wrapped around him and was hugging him close. He no longer felt the need to fear or to worry. Albus felt genuinely at peace and could now truly breath a sigh of relief. Within the walls, Albus lost all sense of need and want. He felt detached from the physical world, but still attached to it spiritually. It was clear to Albus that while being in the walls, you feel no need for anything and want for nothing. And instead of food and drink to sustain him, it was life energy that sustained him. He felt freer in the walls then had ever felt before and as the days quickly flowed into weeks, he continued to learn more and more about the ways of Accusers (both reformed and otherwise) and there ways of life and doing things. And for all that time, he felt no need to leave to safety of the walls. During his time in the walls, he shared lessons with other Accuser children who would come with him to his classes, which he would listen to whilst in the walls. And he often found it amusing listening to his lesson whilst within the ceiling, which seemed wrong in many ways. His perception and his perspective of the outside world dramatically changed and felt an even closer bond and kinship with nature and the living world.

Whenever those Accusers left the walls to visit the Dark Forest, they would take him with them whenever he wanted to go with them and travel underground through the roots of the plants and trees, often going up into the trunks of the trees to get a better view of the world outside. Since he didn't seem to have a body at the moment, this was fairly easy for him to do. And all during this time, Albus began to understand the powers of the Auranan, which were the powers of life itself in its purest and untamable form.

But there was one thing that Albus finally knew all to well about Accusers, they loved and cared just like humans did. They would fall in love and have children and raise them just like humans would. So in some ways, Accusers were no different from humans, except for the fact that they often spoke in their native language, which Albus would learn quickly as well. However, he had yet to learn how to read the symbols in his potions book which were written upon the borders of some of the pages. Though this didn't at all mean that he had not learned what some of the symbols were and of there meanings. However, he had yet to transform into what he would eventually become, which would not occur until he was much older.

Soon, before Albus knew it, it was time for the Hogwarts Christmas Feast, a feast that he was quite eager to attend, one way or another.

Albus had soon left the walls to go to the Christmas Feast, when a thought occurred to him: If the Reformed Accusers in the wall could feel that he was there, couldn't the evil ones as well? This thought plastered itself to his mind as he went to the feast amid lots of people gaping at him: No doubt the whole school had heard his story. Not like Albus cared; it wasn't like it was their business. He walked with a swiftness that was befitting of him to the Great Hall, which somehow looked just as impressive from this point of view as it did from the walls. He could feel the Accusers, good and bad, hovering in the walls near him.

The evil Accusers didn't worry him just now; he felt that the good Accusers were more than a match for them. The feast was delicious, and Albus was soon full. The idea was still plastered in his mind; seemingly making him not so eager to re-enter the walls. He didn't think he would feel so safe there anymore. So he went up to the Gryffindor Common Room with Rose and James, feeling happy outside the walls as he hadn't felt in ages. He just hoped that there was nothing waiting for him there. Unfortunately, he had no wand, nothing to really protect him and it seemed the word got out to everyone who was after him that his powers had been unlocked.

Fortunately for Albus, James had been helping Professor Titch keep a record of what had been going on in the castle ever since Albus went into the walls over two months ago and James soon began to explain everything during Albus's absence, "It's been awfully quiet in the castle since you left. Most of the Accusers that had been following Mapheria have long since left the castle ever since Mapheria was scared off by Verena on the night you went into the walls. It is highly unlikely that she will be back in the castle anytime soon. There are only a few determined Accusers left in the walls that would still see you in the hands of Mapheria, but they are so weak now that they would not cause you any trouble if you were to go back into the walls. And believe me, no one would blame you if you did.

There are still a few reports of this man you said caught you down in the Meeting Room, but so far he hasn't been seen around here as of late. At least for now, Albus, nothing and no one will be bothering you or trying to attack you. I heard that Professor Witchazel was planning on taking you to Hogsmeade once you left the wall for the holidays. Something about a Christmas present of sorts she was going to get you. Do you think there is any truth to that? She really doesn't seem to type to be handing out Christmas presents."

"I think," Albus began, "that this 'gift' is likely something unusual. It seems she makes a few exceptions where I am concerned. It might even be that she is taking me to get a new wand, or train me to use the power of the Auranan now that it's unlocked."

He went up to the Gryffindor Common Room and knew that the Accusers that surrounded the walls around him were good, and the few that were bad were weakened, all right. But _what_ Verena did to scare Mapheria off was beyond him at the moment. After a while, Verena soon sent a letter to Albus, asking him to meet her at the back courtyard to Hogwarts around 7:00pm. Albus sneaked his way out of the Gryffindor Common Room and walked towards the back entrance to Hogwarts, which lead into the back courtyard beyond it. However, Albus was unaware that James and Rose were following close behind him and did not notice them. Once at the back entrance, he soon caught sight of Verena, along with her three children and a taller cloaked figure next to her. Albus determined that this figure was either Dezzer or Severus Snape. A heavy snow had fallen the day before, covering over everything that Albus could see.

Snow was falling even still, as Verena soon noticed Albus walking across the courtyard and spoke coolly, crossing her arms, "Well, well. Look who's finally decided to come out of the walls children. It's your student, young master Albus."

Cyrus and his siblings soon turned and cried out his name before running up to him and surrounding him. Verena scoffed in disgust while the taller shrouded figured groaned. They simply were not use to cheerful outbursts, but understood the reason for them since the children had been missing Albus. The children seemed unusually excited and cheerful when they first came up to Albus, but quickly went back to there usual selves once they were surrounding Albus. Cyrus placed his arms behind his back and spoke as Albus began to slowly walk around them, going towards Verena, "Merry Christmas, young master Albus. We are so glad that you are finally out of the walls. But it is likely that you might find yourself back in them if it gets to exciting around here again."

Darius quickly ran around to the front of Albus and raised a neatly wrapped parcel in front of him, "Me, Evangeline and Cyrus have a present for you, young master Albus. It use to belong to our father. We hope you like it."

Darius placed the parcel in Albus's hands and waited for Albus to open it. Albus unwrapped the parcel and soon found his eyes upon one of the most beautiful button suede cloaks he'd ever seen before. It was iridescent purple in color, with shades of violet, brown, tan, dark blue, maroon and sliver flake running throughout. It looked as though stardust had fallen from the sky and had buried itself in the cloth of the cloak, lightly sparkling and shimmering. It had a bright sliver vine pattern sewn throughout, brownish-tan silk edges and wide collar. Pure sliver buttons also itched with the vine pattern made up the rest of the cloak.

"Wow...this is really nice...Thanks!" Albus said in surprise. He never got the feeling before that any of them really liked him, but he was grateful all the same. "We're going to Hogsmeade then? And I rather think I ought to visit Ollivander's...for a new wand, like..." Albus said.

Cyrus continued, "The cloak will grow _with_ you, Mr. Potter. Growing larger and longer as you age."

Albus walked up to Verena as she spoke, "We Snapes like in our own way, Mr. Potter. But only because it is Christmas and that you are our special case. And as for going to Ollivander's, we aren't going to that wand shop. We're going to a rather special wand shop in Hogsmeade. I suppose you know who is standing next to me don't you?"

"Is it Dezzer, or is it Snape?" Albus asked, somewhat awkwardly.

A familiar voice hissed out from underneath the man's hood, "I thought it was obvious as to who I was, Potter!"

"Oh...Sorry, sir." Albus said to Snape. They soon began to walk to Hogsmeade, where the wand shop he would be visiting was. Verena spoke to Albus about things as they were walking to Hogsmeade. Severus walked on the opposite side of Verena, holding Darius's hand and listening. Cyrus and Evangeline walked behind them as Verena continued, "I suppose you're wondering what happened on the night you went into the walls, Mr. Potter. About how I managed to scare Mapheria and her followers away."

"I actually was fairly curious. It seemed a bit hard to believe that one person was able to scare Mapheria and her followers off, especially after how desperate she was getting. How _did_ you do it?" Albus asked curiously. He didn't mind being curious about this when it seemed that Verena wanted to tell him.

Verena smiled mischievously as she spoke, "I threatened to feed her to Severus's familiar if she ever set foot in the castle again. And without Mapheria, those loyal to her will not bother you."

The children giggled quietly as Severus pulled back his hood and smirked.

"So you're sure that she will not be able to get at me in the castle from now on?" Albus asked lazily, his mind still on the prospect of getting a new wand.

Verena continued, "Of course not, at least as long as Severus's familiar is around. I suppose your wondering who Severus's familiar is and about who that man was that captured you in the Meeting Room earlier. And of course how I managed to bring Severus back to life."

"Yes, actually, I'd say I am wondering about those things." said Albus, who had hoped Verena would bring it up.

Verena continued, "Well as for Severus's familiar, Mr. Potter. You might have noticed him hanging around Hagrid's Hut as of late or hiding about in the treeline behind Hagrid's Hut and giving Hagrid a hard time. We're going to see Hagrid after we leave the wand shop and look around Hogsmeade a while for supplies. Hagrid informed me that he has a present for you as well. And as for bringing Severus back to life, that is a long story that started about 24 years ago.

Me and Severus are old schoolmates you see. While we were in school, I chased after Severus one day after your grandfather and his friends drove him to the Crying Ruins. Their are once-evil spirits in the rocks of the ruins you see, trapped in there by Godric Gryffindor himself. The rocks weep water and moan you see, because of the spirits trapped in them, hence the name. I came back to Hogwarts in 1990 and used my own _special_ charms on Severus. We were married in 1994. Cyrus and Evangeline came after 1998, 9 years later, and Darius the year after that.

All that time prior to Severus's death I knew of what would become of Severus. I made a batch of Resurrection Potion and used it to bring Severus back after he died in the Boathouse. I of course waited for you father and his friends to leave the Boathouse before I went in. I wasn't about to let your father see me, since I had been watching him since he started school at Hogwarts. And as for man that captured you in the Meeting Room, we'll explain more about him when we get to Hogsmeade."

"Oh, so that's the thing I saw Hagrid with the other day!" said Albus, clapping his hand to his forehead. That made sense. Albus wasn't very glad that he couldn't hear about the man who had captured him and unlocked his powers, though. Even months later, he felt a trickle of fear at how easily he had gotten himself captured, and how completely hopeless the situation had been.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 12...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Albus soon saw the lights of Hogsmeade in the distance. He was eager to have finally gotten there after walking three miles to get there. As Albus walked with Verena and the others down the snow covered main street, he noticed brightly lit lanterns floating in mid air all around him. Some of the lanterns were hovering close to the entrances to some of the buildings, while others floated overhead, drifting from one side of the street to the other. A line of shepard's hooks sat on either side of the main street, where some of the lanterns that had been floating suddenly hooked themselves onto.

Other wizards and witches were catching them in mid air and using them, while others were taking them off the shepard's hooks as they hooked onto them, then walking off with them. Some were even unlatching the hooks on the lanterns and opening the little doors on them, taking the light out of them for a moment and holding it in there hand.

Verena spoke as Albus watched the scene unfold before him, "I suppose your wondering what all these lanterns are, Mr. Potter. Well, to keep it as simple as possible, they are known as Spirit Lanterns. They are said to hold and store the spirits of loved ones and friends that have passed over into the afterlife. Their glass is made of polished crystal and their frameworks are made of cypress, which is a wand wood associated with death and the afterlife. It is also the same wood that makes up the frame of Auradinthia's enchanted picture frame."

Albus then followed Verena, Severus and the children down a narrow ally, on the far end of which sat a small tucked away wand shop, which had been the same shop that Cyrus and his siblings has gotten their wands. The bell on the door to the shop rang as Verena opened the door. Albus soon walked in, his mind still on the lanterns until the shop amazed him. It must have been magically expanded because it was huge, the size of a church cathedral and wands were stacked on the many mountainous shelves.

There were several people in there, cloaked, mostly keeping to themselves. That's when Albus saw one of the co-owners of the wand shop, which was called _O'Scarlet's Fine Wands Emporium_. It was yet another well-known maker of fine quality magical wands which was established in Hogsmeade around 233 B.C.E. Like another well-known wand shop, Windelbeet's, this wand shop often dealt with all kinds of wand woods and wand cores, even strange and exotic wand woods and wand cores. O'Scarlet's featured some of the best quality wands and wand cores in Northwestern Scotland and in the far North of England. O'Scarlet's often dealt with combination wands and combination cores, but this didn't at all mean that they didn't deal with single type wands and single cores.

Its owners were Daniel Patrick O'Scarlet and Markus Harold Tippel. Tippel then greeted Verena and those with her, "Why, Madame Verena. We're so glad that you've finally come. I see that you have brought along young master Albus?"

Verena looked at Albus, then looked back at Tippel and continued, "Indeed, Tippel. Do you mind if we look around for a while? I am sure that _others_ in here would like to meet Albus."

Tippel stared at Albus and smiled before speaking again, "Of course, Madame."

Tippel then bowed his head and walked off. Verena then turned and spoke to Albus as she pointed towards some elegant rosewood carvings that looked a lot like reformed Accusers, complete with robes and tribal markings on their faces, sticking halfway out the wall and overlooking the wand shop. Albus had been hearing snoring from an unknown source as he entered the shop and wondered where the snoring was coming from.

Verena soon spoke, "Mr. Potter, why don't you go investigate those wooden carvings in the walls over there while I look around for a few wands for you? They do look a bit tired do they not, with there eyes closed?"

Albus went over to the carvings as Verena instructed and began touching them. But as Albus was touching the face of one of the wooden cravings of a man in a pillar, it suddenly opened its eyes tiredly and spoke, "Do you mind not touching my face, my dear boy? You're tickling me to much."

Other cravings in the wall began talking nearby, including Herana, who then spoke, "Now don't be like that, Sarel. He's the one who will be saving us all in the future after all."

"Good heavens, what is that noise coming from him?" said yet another tiredly, Jeryl, yawning as he spoke.

"It's those special powers the boy has. I can hear them flowing within him, it's woken me up!" said Sarel to Jeryl.

Herana then spoke again, "Good heavens, do the powers of the Auranan really sound like that when they are unlocked?"

"Louder usually. But he has yet to be trained in them. And he never hears them, but we can." said Sarel.

Herana then spoke once more, "I don't suppose the boy knows who or what we are."

Jeryl then spoke again, "He should just by looking at us."

Another one of the women, Mina, then spoke, "Ask him if he knows who we are."

Sarel then spoke again, "Yes, do you know who we are, young master Albus?"

A couple men inside the shop were listening in and looking at one another as Albus spoke, "Are you reformed Accusers?" Albus asked interestedly. He had noticed the two men listening in closely but trying not to be noticed and was making sure to give them part of his attention. "And I'd really rather not mention my powers just now, the circumstances under which they were unlocked were rather...ah...uncomfortable."

Herana spoke again, "We're not just any reformed Accusers, Mr. Potter."

Mina then spoke, "We most certainly are not. We're the Accuser Grand Council!"

Sarel then spoke, "The top brass. The lawmakers and the rulers of our people!"

Then a third man spoke up, Jorim, "And we have been quite eager to meet you, young master Albus."

Mina spoke again, "Yes, we are. I heard that some man had captured you in the Meeting Room down in the dungeons at Hogwarts."

Jorim then spoke again, "I heard that to. And I know who it is."

Sarel once more, "I know that to. His name is Morispho, Auradinthia's son. And he is after the same thing that Mapheria is after, isn't he Herana?"

Herana once more, "Oh yes, Jeryl. But his goals are almost entirely different from the goals that Mapheria is trying to achieve."

Jeryl once more, "Did you happen to see a rather large bird with him, Mr. Potter? Something like a crow and a peacock combined?"

Albus furrowed his brow. Of course they had wanted to meet him for a while as Albus spoke, "Well, of course there was. And oddly enough, I had connected a while ago that that was Morispho. I do not, however, know what his goals are. Would you kindly share what you know, and I'll tell you what happened and what I saw."

The Accusers looked at one another and then back at Albus as Sarel spoke, "Well, you see, Mr. Potter. We don't entirely know about his goals in capturing the Book Of Resurrections."

Herana spoke again, "But we do know that the bird has something to do with it. That's really all we know about it."

Jeryl spoke again, "Though we heard that it has something to do with The Legend Of Auradinthia."

Verena called Albus to the front of the shop. Jeryl then looked back at Albus and continued, "Oops, looks like your front and center, Mr. Potter."

Herana spoke once more for the last time, "Do come back and talk to us sometime, won't you? We do get so easily bored watching this wand shop all day."

Jorim then spoke, "Which is why we sleep so much!"

The reformed Accusers all giggled quietly with one another as Albus nodded his head at them and went up to the front. Up at the front of the wand shop, a few wands are laid out in front of Albus on the front counter. Tippel brought one wand up to his ear and listened to it, then placed it back in its box as he spoke, "You can't have just _any_ wand, Mr. Potter. It has to be a wand that is in tune with your..." - Tippel paused and brought another wand to his ear, then continued - "...special powers..."

Tippel then placed that wand back in its box and continued, "There are quite a few potentials here, but only one of these will be perfect for Mr. Potter. If you don't mind, Mr. Potter. Would you mind running your hands over these wands? But don't touch them. Let the wand come into your hand on its own."

Albus began to do what Tippel had told him. Severus had brought his hood up again and was watching with the children behind Verena as Albus began to slowly walk down the counter, hovering his hand over the wands that were laid out before him. Near the middle of the counter, one of the wands suddenly began to react.

The first one to react was a Hazel/Ebony combination wand about 12 and half inches long and with a Phoenix Tail Feather core, however, it wasn't quite eager enough to fly out of its box. The next wand that Albus ran his hand over was a Yew/Ebony wand, about 13 and 3/4 inches, with a Dragon Heartstring core. This one was a little more enthusiastic, but it still wasn't eager enough to get out of its box. Then finally it happened, Albus suddenly felt his left forearm burning, where his tattoo was suddenly glowing through his robe sleeve, attracting the attention of the two men who were watching in the corner. Then snap! A wand zipped up into Albus's hand and stuck fast to it.

Tippel then spoke, "A wand has chosen you, Mr. Potter!"

Verena then smiled and spoke, "I thought it would be _that_ one."

Cyrus then spoke, looking up at his mother, "What wand is it, Mum?"

Tippel then continued, "A combination Ebony/Vine wand, 14 inches long with a combination Peacock Feather/Dragon Heartstring core. It's the same wand that Auradinthia had."

One of the men who had been watching and listening in suddenly cried out, aiming his wand at Albus, "_Stupify_!"

Severus, who was still hiding his face under his hood, pulled out his wand swiftly turned on his heels and blocked the spell sent to Albus. Verena then cried for everyone to run out of the shop as the other man began to attack. Verena quickly blocked the spell with her wand as Cyrus and his siblings hurried Albus out the door. The battle soon followed out the door soon after as they ran into the street, scaring everyone out on the street as they ran away for safety.

After recovering from his stunned state of almost being cursed, Albus got annoyed, "I can't even go into a wand shop without getting attacked! Why can't I have 5 minutes where I do not have to look over my shoulder for someone trying to attack me?" he cried, irritated. Despite is annoyed state and the desire to take his new wand and curse the men to bits, he kept along with Cyrus and his siblings.

Albus continued, "Really, why did it have to be me that has to fear attack every moment I was not hidden in the walls?!"

Verena dragged Albus along as they headed towards the Dark Forest.

Severus soon spoke, once again with his hood down, "Verena, its two of Morispho's followers!"

"I know, Severus, I know! Come on, let's get to the Dark Forest!" said Verena, pulling Albus along.

Verena then sent a curse towards one of the men chasing them, which nearly hit its target. Once within the treeline of the Dark Forest and away from Hogsmeade, the battle really heated up. Both men took turns casting spells towards Verena and those with her. Albus sent a couple curses towards one of the men as he hid behind a tree. Cyrus and his sibling were also fighting, casting curses and jinxes towards the two men with there wands.

Albus and those with him were still three miles away from the safety of Hogwarts, so were forced to fight the men all that way. About a mile left to go, Cyrus was injured by a spell from one of the attacking men and became unconscious, but was quickly collected up by Severus, picking up Cyrus's wand in the process. Severus then handed Cyrus to Verena before scrambling up a large bolder out of the range of those attacking. He then called down to Verena from the top of it as she and the others kept hidden behind nearby trees, sending spells towards the attacking men when they can.

Severus continued, "We're not going to make it back to the castle on foot like this, we're going to need help!"

Verena then called up to Severus, cradling Cyrus as Darius and Evangeline looked on helplessly and angrily, "Do it, Severus. Call for Moedolor!"

Severus quickly pulled out what appeared to be a sliver dog whistle dangling on a silver chain around his neck. Only it was a little bit longer then an average dog whistle. Severus brought the whistle up to his mouth and blew it. But a spell went over Severus's head, causing him to duck down and get down off the bolder. Severus blew it again as the men were almost on top of them.

Verena was busy cradling Cyrus in her arms, while Evangeline and Darius continued to cast curses and jinxes towards the enemy, angered by the state of their fallen sibling. And just as everything seemed hopeless, a loud shriek was heard overhead. Albus soon cause sight of a large black figure, flying close to the tree tops. The form shrieked loudly as it flew down into the trees, landing between the men and Albus, gaping its mouth and shrieking at the two men.

It was a large black dragon with huge black and leathery bat-like wings, an arrow shaped head and a long sleek body like that of a cat, covered with shiny black scales. It had large, yellow eyes like that of a snake, long slender whiskers like that of a catfish and a long slender tail which ended in a teardrop-shaped bony club.

A spiny and tampering frill ran down the entire length of its back, starting from the top of his head and ending halfway down his tail. Its neck and flanks were ablaze with narrow, broken and glowing bands of yellow-white, which started from the top of his head and ended near the end of his tail. Its snapping, gaping maw was filled to the brim with long needle-like teeth like that of an angler-fish, which folded back into his mouth like snake's fangs when its mouth was closed. It had two sets of straight black horns sprouting from its forehead, one set longer than the other. The toes on its front and back feet were tipped with long razor-sharp claws, which could easily slice through almost anything. This dragon was not only beautiful to look at but also dangerous if rubbed the wrong way.

The dragon quickly turned and swung its tail at the men, causing them to duck and try to cast spells at the dragon. But this only made the dragon more angry. It quickly swung its tail one last time before turning completely around to face the men. The men didn't need a clue as to what was about to happen next, as the dragon was gearing up to send a blast of fire at them. The two men looked at one another, then quickly fled to a nearby bolder and ducked behind it, just as the dragon let off a huge blast of glowing blue flame, which lit up the darkness of the forest like a roman candle.

As this was going on, Albus was knelt down next to Verena and looking down at Cyrus, angered by what had happened, "First Mapheria, then Morispho! Can't I get a rest from being attacked _all the time?!_" Albus roared in rage. Cyrus was injured in such a way that Albus cringed when he looked. Albus continued, "It was me they were after, this is all my fault. If I hadn't let my first wand get snapped, this would have never happened."

Verena kept holding Cyrus as Verena continued, "You mustn't blame yourself, Mr. Potter. It is the risk we all take to make sure that you survive to save the Wizarding world. We need to get Cyrus to Hagrid's. He can help us. If it is to bad, we will send for Madame Pomfrey. And I wouldn't count Mapheria out just yet. She is still after you, but as long as Moesdolor and Professor Titch are around, she will not come after you."

Severus blew his whistle once more, grabbing the dragon's, Moesdolor's, attention. Moesdolor quickly galloped over to Severus, rumbling the ground as he went. Severus quickly bolted onto Moesdolor's back and called for the others to quickly get on as well. Severus helped bring Cyrus up onto Moesdolor and then spoke aloud into Moesdolor's ear, "To Hagrid's Moesdolor!"

Moesdolor shrieked and began lifting up off the ground, just as the two men who were coming after them began their attack again. But their strikes didn't affect Moesdolor as he quickly flew out of there range, going towards Hogwarts Castle.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 13...**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

As they were flying towards the castle, an idea had suddenly occurred to Albus. It was not a pleasant idea, but it was an idea, "What would happen if I died by the hand of someone on our side, with my own consent? Morispho is after my power, so if I was dead the power would be gone. Mapheria is after the book, and my power to help her find the Guiding Eye Stones. I would be of no use if I was dead. But what would the negative effects be? I don't see the negatives when it comes to the greater good, all I can see is my life cut short and the sadness of a few people, but besides that, I see nothing negative." Albus said slowly, not wanting to seem like he wanted to die just to escape the pressure.

Verena continued, "It would not work, Mr. Potter. If you were to die without destroying Morfyrath the power will simply transfer to the nearest living thing or person. The Auranan is both a blessing and a curse, Mr. Potter. And who ever is the most powerful or capable of being able to control the Auranan will claim the power if you die. Why do you think Mapheria and Morispho want to capture you so badly? If they can kill you, they will take your power and become an even greater threat to the Wizarding world.

And you can't become like me and Severus, Mr. Potter. Our gift is our curse. Me and Severus will not die of old age if we keep taking the Resurrection Potion every eight years, but as a result, the powers that wish us to die torment us while we sleep from time to time. It was only for a while after I had my children that these powers did not torment me in my sleep and for a couple weeks, I wasn't bothered by them. The reason why me and Severus are not tormented by these powers while in the portraits is because we are where we belong, in the Spirit World.

Someone suggested that we break a piece of our soul away from the rest and place it within an Aurianas Locket so that we would be able to live peacefully without torment. But doing that is just out of the question. And you can never be rid of the Auranan, Mr. Potter, unless you die, but even that doesn't guarantee that Morfyrath, Morispho or Mapheria can't claim it. The power will be with you forever, Mr. Potter, for as long as you live. But it is your choice whether or not you continue to use it after Morfyrath is sent back to where he came from. But that is a long way off yet!"

They soon caught sight of Hagrid's hut in the distance as Albus continued, "You said they wanted me out of the way so that I couldn't become strong enough to stop them." Albus said slowly. "That reminds me, when are we going to be doing Auranan lessons again? _Having_ the power is but a burden unless I know how to _use_ it."

Verena continued once more, "It is true they want you out of the way, but they are not about to miss an opportunity to become more powerful. And as for teaching you the powers of the Auranan, we can give you a lesson at Hagrid's once we get there."

Once they made it to Hagrid's, Hagrid opened the door, only to see sorrowful faces staring at him. Verena was holding Cyrus in her arms as she spoke, "We need your help, Hagrid."

Hagrid glanced over Verena's shoulder and quickly noticed Severus in the flesh, looking out from under his hood. His reaction was the typical reaction Hagrid would give in such situations. Once inside Hagrid's Hut, the atmosphere was warm and inviting, with a crackling fireplace and a cauldron full to the brim with bubbling soup. Cyrus is placed on Hagrid's bed, where then Verena began to tend to his injuries. Snape stayed just outside the door to Hagrid's Hut, not wanting to come in. Evangeline and Darius sat at the large table staring over at Verena and Cyrus, while Albus sat in a chair at the foot of Hagrid's bed, where a small end table sat with a dead flower in a pot sitting on top of it.

Verena soon spoke to the other children and Albus, saying to them that it was not as bad as she thought it was and that Cyrus would be alright if he slept at Hagrid's Hut for the night. A sigh of relief was heard throughout the hut, but Severus simply gave a withered stare and looked away a moment as he looked in through the door to Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid soon spoke up, speaking to Severus, "You still won't step into the hut after all these years?"

Severus hissed quietly as he spoke, "You know perfectly well why, Hagrid! I just can't..." - Severus looked away - "...I can't."

Verena then spoke to Severus quietly, "It's just like with you and Mapheria..." - Albus's ears perked up when Verena mentioned Mapheria's name, Verena continued, "...it's not that you _can't_ kill Mapheria, my dear. It's just that you _won't_."

Hagrid then spoke to Verena, "Still hasn't changed one bit about comin' in here has he?"

"I'm afraid not, Hagrid." said Verena with a smile, "Since this use to be Lily's favorite place to go sometimes during the evening. It's understandable. There's just to many memories of her attached to this place. I can see why he wouldn't want to."

Cyrus then flickered awake and spoke tiredly, "Dad? Dad, where are you?"

Verena then looked up at Severus. Cyrus's calls prompted Severus to come into the hut, despite not wanting to go inside. Severus came up to the side of the bed and knelt down next to it as Verena placed an arm around Severus's shoulders, both looking down at Cyrus sorrowfully. Cyrus looked up at his father and weakly raised his right hand up to his father's face, which prompted Severus to quickly place his right hand upon it and hold it there, as tears began to well up in Severus's eyes. It was clear what the feelings were without saying nothing. Verena then noticed Albus, sitting next to the dead flower in the pot.

Verena then spoke, "About that lesson, Mr. Potter. How about something simple to start off. Place your hand over that flower next to you and concentrate. Go on, then."

Albus, nonplussed, placed his hand over the flower. He concentrated on the flower, despite the fact that he knew that several pairs of eyes were watching him now. Slowly, but surely, the flower was rising, becoming plump and colorful again. He tried not to break his concentration, despite the fact the he was surprised that he had gotten the result so quickly. Evangeline and Darius gawked in surprise, then smiled at one another. Verena and Severus smirked.

Hagrid glared and spoke, "Cor blimey, is that the power of the Auranan he's playin' with?"

Verena looked at Hagrid and spoke, "Of course, Hagrid. The boy is gifted with the power." - Verena then looked back at Albus and continued, "You may put your hand down, Mr. Potter."

Albus, red-faced at everyone's reactions, put his hand down and slumped back to his previous position. He wished that everyone would stop looking at him like that. Hagrid continued, "Now ain't he a bit young to be playin' with that?"

"Why so, Hagrid?" asked Verena nonchalantly.

Hagrid kept looking on as he continued, "Well'a, I should be knowin' now wouldn't I? At least from what I be knowin' from about the time when members of my own family had it."

Verena pondered a second, then spoke, "Oh, that's right. Your family is one of the 7 families that descended from Auradinthia's bloodline..." - looked at Albus and continued, "Which of course, includes the Potters, The Witchazels and The Snapes."

Hagrid had gotten up to pour bowls of soup out for the children as he continued, sitting down once more, "Well, at least the one's in my family that did have it weren't allowed to use it until they were older. I do have family members that were Death Eaters you know."

Albus stared at Hagrid, wanting him to explain more, but continued with a different set of words, "Well, it's unlocked, I might as well use it. I can't sit around, ignorant, defenseless if I'm caught on my own. I need to know how to use this power or sooner or later I will be caught. I don't think it would be so good for our side if the powers of the Auranan were switched somewhere else. This could mean Mapheria, mark you. So I have to learn how to use the powers." Albus said confidently. He felt that if he had the powers, he might as well use them.

Verena looked at Albus and continued, "Right you are, Mr. Potter. You have to learn how to use them now, cause Mapheria isn't going to wait much longer in claiming you. She grows quite impatient."

Hagrid paused a second, then spoke, "Well then, it's best that I be givin' him my gift then isn't it?"

"Oh yes. Do you have that recent family heirloom of yours, Hagrid? Cause I think it use to belong to Severus." said Verena, looking at Hagrid once more.

Severus mouthed words at Verena as Hagrid stood up again and walked over to a dresser nearby. Hagrid opened a drawer and pulled out what looked like a plain ordinary rolled up bundle of fine purple silk cloth. Hagrid then walked over to Albus and held it out to him, "A special purple silk scarf to be goin' with that purple cloak of yours."

Albus unfurled it, revealing a long, beautifully decorated purple silk scarf. The scarf was reflecting the same colors that were on the cloak, with an elegantly sewn bright sliver vine pattern running down the center of the scarf. Severus soon spoke, looking at the scarf, "That's my old Aurianas scarf, the one I lost while I was a student at Hogwarts. Where on earth did you find that?"

"Sorry, my dear. It belongs to Albus now." said Verena, smiling at Severus. Severus scoffed. Albus looked at the scarf and smiled. Hagrid then spoke up again, "It's an Aurianas scarf, young Albus. Wear _that_ while in battle and your Auranan powers are amplified. Just as the lesser version of the Auranan in Death Eaters is amplified when they wear such a scarf. You can also use it as a light while walking around in the dark. Go on, place it around your neck and concentrate on making it glow. Go on then, try it."

Albus, slightly less nervous (though still admittedly nervous, considering the first time would probably be out of luck), put on the scarf and focused on it, despite the deeply curious expressions on everyone else's faces. The result happened much faster this time. The scarf glowed so brightly that Albus had to look away, breaking his concentration.

Verena brought her hand up and spoke, "Albus, less force this time. Control your output. It really should only glow, not shine. Bring it down to the brightness of firelight or candle light."

"It's only suppose to shine like that when it is in the peak of battle. That brilliant crimson colored light." said Severus, covering his eyes.

Verena continued, "Albus needs to learn how to control the output. He's no good to anyone if he let's it out all at once."

Albus was no longer worried, but frustrated. It wasn't like he meant to put that much into it. He wasn't even trying as hard as he could; he was just putting in the bare minimum. Knowing that this would be difficult, he looked at the scarf and focused again. He put just a smidgen of effort less into this one, and the scarf began to glow just the way they had asked for. He was trying to keep his focus even; because he was very close to toppling over to bright shining scarf instead of dimly glowing scarf.

Verena nodded, she then spoke, "Good job, Mr. Potter. Consider that your first lesson. You may rest now."

"Where?" Albus asked, looking around. Cyrus was on Hagrid's bed, he didn't think she meant for him to walk up to the castle alone, and there was no where else to sleep.

Verena narrowed her eyes and Severus sneered. Then Hagrid spoke, "You know what I do when I be havin' a bunch of guests stayin' at my hut? I use my wand and be addin' on an temporary extension. Just you lot stand over by the fireplace while I be usin' my wand to fix this little problem."

While Verena, Severus, Evangeline and Darius stood back, Hagrid walked up to the wall in front of him and began waving his wand around. In an instant, a fairly large archway in the wall appeared and a short walkway with drawers in the wall on either side of it appeared past it. The walkway then ended with another large room, which included a desk with an armchair, a sofa, an extra table and chairs, an extra lit large corner fireplace with a kettle sitting on top of it, 5 hammocks hung one side of the room, an extra bed sitting on the other side with a long rug between them and a large, elegantly decorated Christmas Tree in the far corner of the room with presents underneath it. Hagrid then smiled and spoke, "Welcome to Hagrid's special family quarters. It's been ages since I had to use them."

Then Evangeline and Darius looked at one another and smirked, while Verena and Severus looked at one another and shrugged there shoulders. Verena then told Evangeline and Darius to enter the room while Verena picked up Cyrus off Hagrid's bed and brought him into the room, Severus soon followed. Hagrid then gestured to Albus to go in while the other children were busy checking out the stuff that was in the room. Verena quietly sat Cyrus in the extra bed and covered him up. Severus sat down in one of the armchairs and began to brood, while Evangeline and Darius were checking out the presents that were under the Christmas Tree.

Hagrid then walked in and spoke, "There is hot cider in the kettle on top of the fireplace if anyone be wantin' any and some gingerbread cookies on the small table next to it."

Verena looked up at Hagrid and spoke, "Thank-you, Hagrid. You have been most helpful."

Hagrid smirked a little and spoke, "Well, just bein' a good host. I best be leavin' you to it then."

"Thank-you, Hagrid." said Verena.

Hagrid then nodded and left the room, giving a glance at Severus as he left. Severus sneered and went back to brooding. It was really hard for Albus to understand what Severus was thinking and feeling at this moment, but he knew that it had to be something Severus wasn't in the mood to talk about.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 14...**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

After all the excitment had died down, Albus climbed into one of the hammocks and relaxed. He really hoped no one would ask to talk to him, because he wasn't in the mood to say much more. He had only just realized how exhausted he was, and really just wanted to rest. He couldn't sleep; the day's events swirled ever hauntingly in his mind: Almost getting stunned by some of Morispho's followers, running from them while trying not to get cursed, dealing with the fact that Cyrus got hurt, and no matter what anyone said it was his fault, hopping on the back of a dragon to escape Morispho's lot, then waiting on tenterhooks to learn whether Cyrus would be all right, and the first lesson.

'_How had I managed to produce the correct result so quickly? How is it that I got it on my first try?_' Albus pondered as he laid in his hammock.

Suddenly, Albus heard the faintest of noises outside, but nobody else seemed to notice. Surely it wouldn't hurt if he just got up to see what it was; he'd wake up the others if necessary. He quietly got up from his hammock and walked to the window, looking to find the source of the sound. Noticing nothing outside, he quickly went back to his hammock and tried to get back to sleep. The next morning, Albus decided not to wake anybody and sneak out the back entrance to Hagrid's hut. Albus wanted to have a look at Moesdolor, Severus's familiar, who Hagrid told the story about to try and help get Albus to sleep. Of course, the story didn't work much. But come morning, Albus wanted so much to meet Moesdolor and ask him if dragons could talk, since Albus remembered hearing Morfyrath talking to Auradinthia is his dream where she was about to fight Morfyrath.

So Albus quietly walked out the back entrance to Hagrid's hut and walked over to the treeline where Moesdolor was hiding and sleeping just inside it. Albus sneaked into the treeline and slowly walked up to Moesdolor, who's eyes were closed and his front legs crossed one over the other, with his head lying down over them. It didn't take long for Moesdolor to notice Albus and slowly opened his eyes and brought up his head to see.

Albus looked up at Moesdolor, first saying hello and good morning before Albus could hear Moesdolor speak with a quiet, gentle voice of a man, "Good morning, young master Albus. Did you try an sleep well?"

But Moesdolor's mouth wasn't moving, but Albus could clearly hear Moesdolor speaking. Albus determined that Moesdolor was speaking through his mind.

Albus soon spoke, already knowing the answer, but asking the question anyway, "I was wondering, Moesdolor, can dragons speak? You know, like humans?"

Moesdolor soon replied, "Yes we can, but not with our mouths, young master Albus. We speak like humans with our minds. But only those who are fully realized Death Eaters and those who possess The Auranan can hear us and speak to us. When Severus found me as an egg when he was a child at Hogwarts, he had yet to learn the lesser version of the Auranan. I wanted so much to speak to him and thank him for saving me when I was abandoned in the nest in which I was laid. Hagrid told me that my mother had been killed by another dragon of my species and that was left at the mercy of the world around me. Hagrid and Severus brought me up to the hut whilst I was still in my egg and placed me in Hagrid's fireplace to keep me warm. On the day that I hatched, Severus and his four closest friends were there to witness my coming into the world.

I remember becoming instantly attached to young Severus when I came out of my egg. For you see, young master Albus, my kind will only bond with those who are as lost and closed off as we are, those who are trained in the art of Occlumency. Otherwise, we will never wish to bond with anyone other than an Occlumens. Severus and I understand one another, we feel for one another and we both know what it's like to be sad and alone, with no one to love us or care for us in life. But as you might have noticed, Severus now has a wife and family who love and care for him. But I will never forget or abandon my master, nor will he abandon or forget me. I have yet to trully thank Severus for all that he has done for me."

"I see. I wondered whether you knew anything about Morfyrath? Because all I know about him is that he is a dragon, was created to help Dianphor, and was trapped in a magma chamber while his soul was trapped in the pages of the Book of Resurrections." Albus whispered, not wanting anyone or anything but Moesdolor to hear him.

Albus heard something again, but again saw nothing as Moesdolor continued, "Legend says that Morfyrath was created from the very essence of fire itself, his egg forged by the hand of Death itself when he pulled some magma out of a river of fire. It is said that Death shaped the egg and placed it under the Woeing Tree, a powerful and magical tree which lives in the Spirit World. It is said that Dianphor had found his way into the Spirit World in search of a power that could defeat Auradinthia. When he found the egg, he knew that there was something inside it that could give him and advantage over Auradinthia. So Dianphor brought the egg back with him into the physical world and hatched it in his very own hearth.

In reality though, Morfyrath is of a very powerful and ancient species of dragon that died out long ago. In truth, it is unclear if he was actually born in the Spirit World or in the Living World. But what is truly clear to all who know of him or about him, is that he is now a threat to all that is great and good in the Wizarding world. When Auradinthia first defeated him, he was locked away in a magma chamber deep under the earth and held there by various spells to keep him within it.

As you might have noticed in your vision of that place, the symbols that were seen upon the walls there, the same symbols that are now written upon the blank edges of some of the pages in your potions book next to the other writing in it, were spells written in the Language of Aeyuel, The Language Of The Death Eaters."

Albus could still hear sounds coming from somewhere, but he still couldn't see what it was as he continued to listen to Moesdolor, "It was only when Auradinthia defeated him a second time when she finally killed Morfyrath and trapped his soul within the pages of The Book Of Resurrections. But if Mapheria or Morispho gets a hold of the Book Of Resurrections, they will use the powers within the book to resurrect Morfyrath and free his soul from the book. And from what I have heard, parts of his soul have already been freed, coming in the form of Morfyrusfire. Mapheria has tried once before to free Morfyrath from the book, but she only managed to free a couple fragments of him when she temporarly had possession of the book, which resulted in the injuries that Severus's cousin Abgiail were given and the same that which gave her the special sight she has now in her left eye when Abigail encountered it in the Snape family house on the night it was burned down by it and Severus's family killed.

This you must know, young master Albus. If either Mapheria or Morispho manage to achieve there goals with the help of completely free Morfyrath's soul from the book and bring him back to life, heaven help us all."

"Thank you." Albus said. The sounds grew louder when an idea occurred to him: What if it was Morispho, hidden under the guise of invisibility? He stumbled away from Moesdolor and back towards the hut when a jet of red light hit him: Albus had been stunned.

Moesdolor shrieked upon seeing this and was about to come to Albus's aid when chains appeared out of nowhere and began to hold him down. Moesdolor began to struggle with the chains, but they seemed to be made of some kind of unbreakable metal, clearly forged by Metal-Charmers. Moesdolor then noticed Accusers around him, but they were not the friendly Reformed Accusers that Albus knew.

One of these Accusers, who seemed to be the leader of the group, hissed at Moesdolor and then turned, quickly drifting over to Albus who was lying on the ground unconscious. It soon picked up Albus off the snow covered ground and gently nudged him up into its sickle-shaped limbs before looking back at Moesdolor a moment, shrieking at him and then started flying off towards the southeast, towards a long set of tall, snow covered mountains.

Moesdolor was helpless as he watched Albus being taken away and it soon came to his attention that those in Hagrid's hut couldn't hear what was going on outside as no one came out to investigate. It seems as though a spell was placed over the hut so that no one could hear outside. And as Albus was flying farther and farther away from Moesdolor, the more angry and frustrated Moesdolor got. Soon, those Accusers that were with the one that took Albus quickly left soon after, following there leader to no knows where. Albus was about half conscious; somehow the shock of seeing the red light had weakened it. He couldn't move; but he was able to hear and feel. He struggled to regain control of his ability to move, but he couldn't move. The wind was hitting his face as he laid there, stunned, unable to free himself, suspecting where he was going and who he was going to. Who lied at the end of the journey and what was likely going to happen to him once he got there?

Soon, Albus could see a massive opening at the base of a huge mountain. It was as wide as the empire state building was tall. A massive hole in the earth, clearly meant for a huge dragon to come out off if need be. It was guarded by what appeared to be at least one hundred Accusers, who watched the group that had Albus go in. The massive opening then turned into a massive tunnel, which went far into and under the mountain, miles and miles down, at least 10 miles down if not deeper.

The Accusers who captured him had brought Albus to some sort of stronghold, a massive fortress carved out of stone deep within the earth. It was a stronghold that was massive and vast, a massive cavern, miles and miles wide, at least 15 miles wide in every direction, all hidden under this one massive mountain.

To Albus, this could have possibly been the largest cavern in the Wizarding world, maybe even in the Muggle world as well. The Accusers were taking Albus to the very lowest level of this stronghold, closest to where the stone met fire and magma.

If there was any physical example of what hell might look like, this was it. As Albus was carried within the vast empty space, which was like being in the sky underground and was about a mile above the fiery scene bellow him, he could see massive rivers of molten lava, even large geysers off in the distance which shot and spewed molten rock from deep out of the earth.

But Albus soon noticed that he wasn't the only creatures or humans in the stronghold as he got closer and closer to the center and closer and closer to the ground. Hundreds, if not thousands of Accusers were acting as guards and taskmasters, watching over thousands upon thousands of humans, wizards, witches and otherwise, who were busy forging weapons and armor of all shapes and sizes, using the very fires of the magma itself to forge and mold the metal. Some looked as though they volunteered for the job, whereas others appeared to be slaves, captured and forced to work in making the weapons and armor. Albus then caught sight of the very heart of this stronghold, which sat atop a massive spire of rock which had a flat surface.

A massive sphere or dome made up of a framework of stone and windows of transparent glass crystal sat atop this spire, overlooking everything in all directions. The symbols that were found in Albus's potion book were etched all over the glass on the dome, making it appear both beautiful and ominous at the same time.

Albus was then carried near the entrance to this dome, where rot iron cages hung down on chains from the underside of a large overhang which jetted over the fiery floor below. Albus was swiftly shoved into one of these cages by the Accuser that carried him and locked inside it. Albus also wasn't the only ones in cages around him either and as the door locked, Albus's rage broke.

He gained control of his motions and got up, attempting to smash the door open. '_This is probably a magic-proof cage,'_ thought Albus gloomily. He had focused and focused on the bars, simply trying to make them glow, but it didn't work. Even the powers of the Auranan couldn't break this metal. He sat on the floor, trying to imagine when Mapheria would come to kill him.

A man's voice then spoke from the cage nearby, "Hey you, psst! Yeah you, over here."

Albus looked at the man in the nearby cage. He didn't recognize him, "Yes?" asked Albus gloomily.

"I couldn't help but notice what you tried to do just now. You're gifted with the power of The Auranan aren't you? Oh, Mapheria has been looking for someone like you for years now. I'm a Metal-Charmer by trade and you just happen to be locked in a cage that I forged with my own Metal-Charming."

"Yeah. Not like it'll do me any good right now." said Albus still gloomier. How had he been so foolish to step out of Hagrid's hut alone when so many people were after him?

Albus continued, "I don't think that the knowledge that you made this cage yourself will do anyone any good unless there's a weak spot you're about to mention."

The man shifted his wild eyes a moment then spoke as he held on the bars of his cage, "Um...no, not really. Mapheria has these cages reinforced with charms that prevent the bars from being bent or broken. Not even your petty use of The Auranan will work. Sometimes, the most complex problems tend to be solved with the simpliest of tools.

Like the locks on these cages for example. You can't break them with any spell or unlock them with any complex magical password since the more complex the puzzle, the more complex the solution must be to solve it, and in turn the more complex the tool must be to ultimately break it. Savvy?"

Albus narrowed his eyes. While he didn't believe that this man was telling the truth, he didn't believe he could get him to. And his attempts to use the power of the Auranan were 'petty', were they? Albus turned away. "Then leave me alone. I'd rather die later instead of sooner, thanks. If she thinks I have the way out of here she'll kill me sooner. So just leave me alone if you have nothing _useful_ to say."

The man's face withered a moment, then a smirk appeared on his face as he bantered to himself a moment and slid over to the front of the cage, "Well, my clue didn't help you much, did it? Why must I always show them instead of them figuring it out on their own? Even Mapheria herself wouldn't pick up on these things, she's to busy seeing the more complex picture to even comprehend such things. And the Accusers are so dense sometimes that they don't even bother to notice the potential of some things about one's person.

They think it's just useless and won't benefit the owner the least bit. And it isn't like they couldn't figure it out, it takes simple thought just to realize what I meant. Oh well, looks like I have to do a demonstration then."

The man looked around the edge of his cage a moment, then spoke to the man next to him in the nearby cage. "Hey, Jerrick! Savvy! It's time to get out of here!"

The other man, Jerrick, grabbed onto the bars of his cage, "Mathias what Savvy? Now? But the Accusers are not far enough away yet!"

Mathias continued, "They aren't even paying attention to us! There so dense, the sound of us talking isn't even registering!" - Mathias then called to the woman in the cage behind his - "Hey Jillia, Savvy! We're getting out of here!"

The woman, Jillia, then spoke, "What, now Savvy? But the Accusers..."

"They are not noticing us right now. Come on, you know what to do." said Mathias.

Jerrick spoke once more, "Why did we have to wait in these cages until the Albus boy showed up? We could have gotten out any time."

"You know perfectly well why!" Mathias hissed quietly.

Albus furrowed his brow while watching them talk. They made him feel stupid, because he hadn't picked up on the hint and he thought that the Accusers would notice if he broke out. Not only was he watching for his life, but he was watching out of curiosity. Then, one by one, Mathias, Jerrick and Jillia began pulling things out of their hair and from behind their ears. Jillia pulled out a hair pin, while Jerrick pulled out what looked like a porcupine quill with a carved end that looked like the unlocking end of a key. Mathias pulled out from behind his ear what looked like a narrow piece of metal with a flat end on it.

Mathias smiled over at Albus as he looked over at the Accusers one last time and began jigging the lock with the item in his hand. Jillia and Jerrick soon did they same with their own items. After a couple moments, Mathias had the door to his cage open and was soon followed by Jillia and Jerrick. Mathias then leaped over to Albus's cage and used his item to unlock Albus's cage.

He then crawled into Albus's cage and turned around, getting on his knees so that Albus could climb onto his back, "Well, get on then, before the Accusers catch us all out and about."

Albus awkwardly climbed onto Mathias's back, hoping for his life that none of the Accusers would notice they'd gotten out until it was to late for them to stop them. Oddly enough, he still had his wand in his robes. He'd have thought that they'd have taken it away from him, just in case. He pulled it out in case he needed to use it. The tattoo on his arm was glowing, but he didn't care until it drew the attention of the Accusers. Cursing under his breath, he sent curses to every Accuser who noticed still had a long ways to go and Albus didn't know how they would make it, but it was better than sitting around and waiting to die.

As the cages were close enough to each other to where those inside could reach over and hold hands, it was easy for Mathias ad his friends to jump over from cage to cage until reaching the spot where they could stand without any fear of falling over the edge. Albus held on tight to Mathias until he was able to get off Mathias and stand on his own two feet.

Mathias spoke as he let Albus down off his back, "We need to find a place where we can disapparate safely out of here without being seen!"

"I bet Mapheria never thought about placing a spell on the whole fortress so that no one can disapparate out of here!" said Jerrick with a smile.

Jillia then spoke, "Are you kidding? She doesn't see any point doing that when there are so many around to stop those who try to escape! She's only interested in the bigger picture, not the smaller one!"

Mathias quickly opened the entrance into the sphere and looked around cautiously. Mathias went in first to see if it was alright, then gestured to the others to come in. They then walked down a corridor, which lead past Mapheria's chambers. Those who had been guarding the door from the outside were standing inside, watching as Mapheria and Death Eaters loyal to her were busy talking amongst themselves over strategy and battle plans. The door to Mapheria's chamber was open, but closed enough so that Mathias and his friends wouldn't be seen going past if they stepped around the door quickly from one side to the other. It was unclear as to what Albus would do next as he was gestured over to the other side.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 15...**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

He followed Mathias, not knowing what to expect on the other side of the door. What he saw next took him by surprise as Jillia spoke, "Hey Mathias, Savvy. The brooms of every single Death Eater and follower of Mapheria are parked around the corner here! Shouldn't we try to take four of them and get out of here that way?"

"One of these days, you're going to have to get over your weariness of disapparating, Jillia. And besides, we wouldn't make it up one level on those things. We need to find a place to disapparate."

While Mathias and his friends were busy arguing at one another, inside Mapheria's chamber, Mapheria suddenly reacted to something. She looked up from the battle plans she had been talking over and looked towards the door. She then raised her hand up to stop Dreth, who was talking to her, cutting him off in mid-sentence. She then spoke, "The Albus boy is here."

"What!?" exclaimed Dreth.

The whole chamber reacted to those words, with looks of shock and confusion all around. While Albus watched what was going on in front of him, the tattoo on his arm flashed once, then suddenly he was being dragged backwards towards Mapheria's chamber. Albus called out for help, prompting Mathias and his friends to stop arguing and notice him. Jillia gasped and spoke, "Oh no, Mapheria has a lock on the Albus boy's powers, she's dragging him towards her!"

"Arrgh! not good at all!" said Matthias and Jerrick both at once.

Matthias and Jerrick quickly tried to free Albus from Mapheria's invisible grip. But they were without there wands. They did however, have a small device known as a Disapparator with them, which Mathias wore around his neck on a chain. Matthias quickly pulled it out and spoke, "Lucky I managed to get this back from the Accusers while they were searching us. They didn't even bother to re-check!"

"But what are we supposed to do without our wands?" cried Jillia, trying to help Albus.

"We'll get new ones!" said Jerrick, then spoke to Matthias, "Come on Mathias, we need to disapparate hear and now! If we disapparate before Albus gets pulled to close to Mapheria, it will break the bond!"

"Jillia, come on! Forget about the brooms! Hurry up!" cried Matthias.

Jillia squirmed a moment, then quickly started to help Mathias activate the device around his neck. Then, just as Albus was about to be dragged into Mapheria's chambers, poof! They went zinging away. They soon found themselves outside the fortress about a mile away from it, inside The Dark Forest. Albus gasped. He couldn't believe that they had made it out alive, after skimming death by inches! He was extremely glad that they were in the Dark Forest, as it would be difficult to be tracked here.

Albus looked at Mathias and the rest of them, "Thanks! I'm sorry about that, if I hadn't gotten myself caught in the first place, it might not have been necessary." Albus whispered. Something about the lot was unnerving, but after he was rescued by them. And yet, somehow they knew he was going to be caught. Mathias looked at Jerrick and Jillia and they looked back. They then giggled quietly briefly and then cut to silence.

Mathias then spoke, "Well then, Mr. Potter. It is best that we get you someplace where you can rest and get cleaned up. Maybe a bite to eat, yes? I know just he place about a half mile from here. A nice little country pub nestled in a tiny little village, with good food and fine company. Let's be on our way there then."

Albus began to get a little bit nervous as Jillia and Jerrick began easing him forward. Jillia had already grabbed hold of Albus's wand and hid it in her robe sleeve so that he wouldn't use it. Albus tried not to feel uneasy as he walked with them, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more here than met the eye. He didn't even have his wand, so if something happened, he wouldn't be able to defend himself unless he go his wand back from Jillia. He just wanted to get back to Snape and Verena who were probably furious at him and likely knew what had happened.

As they began to draw nearer to their destination, Albus suddenly had a heavy, serious feeling that something was wrong with this picture. '_Don't be silly, they're not about harm you...You'll not be in a dangerous situation, you're just here to get cleaned up and such...' _thought Albus. But the more he thought about it, the more messed up the situation seemed. He tried to shake the feeling that there was something ominous waiting for him, but he couldn't. It was nearly mid-day before Albus caught sight of the pub, which sat on the very edge of a tiny rustic English village.

Matthias soon spoke, "Welcome to Larksmoor, Mr. Potter. One of several trading stations annexed to Hogsmeade. And there's the pub, The _Lark's Breath Pub and Inn_. You should be able to get clean clothes and food here. And from the looks of you, you need some cleaning and some food."

Albus, forcing a convincing smile onto his face, walked into the pub. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was walking into a bad situation, but the small pub looked friendly and inviting. Trying to convince himself that there was nothing waiting for him inside he stepped inside the shabby little pub. Albus of course, couldn't help but notice everyone noticing him and looking at him. He then noticed a familiar sight. The large bird that he had encountered in the Meeting Room at Hogwarts with Morispho was perched on a chair in the far corner of the pub, looking at everything and everyone.

Albus immediately knew that something was up as Mathias spoke, pulling Albus towards the bird by the arm, "Hey, Ignotus? Look what a few hours in Mapheria's cages has brought us? Your beloved son's prize!"

The whole pub of people began to laugh as the bird squawked loudly and flapped its wings. Mathias looked around the pub and grinned as he spoke, "Maybe now we can get things moving along, yes?"

Albus soon broke free from Mathias's grip and headed for the door, but Albus didn't get far. Someone shouted '_Colloportus_!' and the door sealed. Someone then used a trip jinx to trip Albus before he could even get to the door. He fell to the floor with a loud _thud!_ and was soon being dragged lazily back the the front of the room. Cursing under his breath for his stupidity, he began to wonder whether the pub was magic-proof. He looked at the wooden chair that the bird was sitting on, and focused, focused, focused, seeing as his life depended on it. It burst into flames. The bird gave an indignant squawk as Matthia's pointed a wand at Albus and said, '_Impedimenta_!', breaking his concentration and making him unable to refocus on the chair. Jerrick and Jillia quickly put out the fire and laughed along with everyone else in the pub. Albus was exhausted, and he was falling, falling, falling...falling into the blackness which was sleep.

Albus then woke up in a darkened room. He found himself over what looked like a large, deep well, where at the bottom of it there was a vile, octopus-like creature that Albus didn't want anything to do with. Albus's wrists were shackled, with his arms over his head, suspended on a chain over the well just out of reach of the creature bellow.

Albus then heard the large bird squawk and fly over him, landing on a chair which sat up against a table that was covered with a wide assortment of food and drinks. Albus thought that he would start drooling from seeing all the food and drink on the table. He then heard footsteps coming up to him from out of the darkness, coming up to the edge of the well, then standing there. Albus immediately recognized the face and narrowed his eyes.

It was Morispho, staring at him briefly before he turned and walked to the table, speaking as he went, "You're powers have improved since last I saw you. Using your powers to make a chair burst into flames is a more advanced ability of The Auranan. And if you have the power to control and conjure fire, then you can do the same with the other elements."

Morispho then sat down at the table opposite of the bird and began to fix a plate up with food as he continued, "The power of the Auranan is the power of life itself and the power to control all the natural elements of the world. But you lack control over these powers and to an extension, restraint. You let your feelings get the better of you, Mr. Potter, which can cause unjust accidents, like in the case of the older boy I heard got injured by one of my followers."

Albus looked at him blankly. Oddly, he wasn't at all frightened. He didn't really have any emotion at the moment, "Cyrus? He wasn't as badly injured as you may think. Personally, I'm offended that you compared me to those monsters who chased after us earlier. I've gotten better about restraint, I wasn't putting a lot of effort into setting the chair on fire, just enough to be a distraction. If you're going to kill me, you're gonna want to do it now, before Verena and them show up. You're no match for them." Albus said, feeling the slightest twinge of emotion: Pride in Verena.

Morispho ate quietly as he continued, "I'm afraid your friends don't know where you are at the moment...yet. Though I wouldn't put it past them or some of there friends to send in a spy or two into my mists, which they already sent...but were quickly _dispatched_."

Morispho tossed a whole fish into the well, which was quickly costumed by the shrieking tentacled menace at the bottom of it. Morispho continued, "So let's just say that for the moment, you are at the mercy of myself and of course the bird."

"So what if I am? I honestly don't care." said Albus blankly. If he was going to die anyway, he might as well sound unafraid. Morispho didn't really look like he believed Albus. Albus continued, "What? Knowing I'm going to die is not a crime. Being unafraid of what will surely come is not a crime. Do it. Do it, already!" Albus pressed Morispho. He just wanted to see Morispho react angrily before he was killed by Morispho. But Morispho remained cool, calm and collected.

He didn't react angry one bit as he continued, "Oh, killing you is simply out of the question, Mr. Potter. I see no reason or point to without The Book Of Resurrections...or the Guiding Eye Stones."

Morispho threw another piece of meat into the well, which was again consumed. Morispho continued, "I have no intention of taking your powers yet, Mr. Potter, but merely to use them through you. You will help me find The Guiding Eye Stones and The Book Of Resurrections. And if you don't cooperate, I'll get my followers to go after your friends and then feed them to my pet octopus-like friend in the well underneath you."

"Which ones? The ones who never see me anymore, or the ones who can fight you off extremely well, who you have no chance of taking? And I noticed you said '_yet_'. If I'm gonna die anyway, my friends will know that there are things worth dying for. They're not defenseless you know. They'd give your followers a good fight. Anyway, if you get The Book of Resurrections, they're going to die anyway and I am positive they'll connect that. The chances of beating you once you've got it are slim. They'd likely rather die sooner than later, much like myself. So no, I don't think I will help you." Albus said cleverly.

Morispho glared and his face brightened as he spoke to the bird, "Did you hear that, Ignotus my father? The boy has spirit! Ha!" - Morispho then smiled and waved his index finger towards Albus like when scolding someone - "You're a smart one, aren't you? I can see why you're learning your powers so quickly. The Auranan needs courage and spirit to wield it properly...My mother had those to.

But on the day she turned my father into a bird for cheating on her, she lost the ability to properly send Morfyrath back to where he came from. And as a result she had to trap Morfyrath's soul inside The Book Of Resurrections. I did manage to salvage some pieces of his soul on the day it was trapped in the book. And what a huge feet it took. Like that fragment of him I sent to you that one day to try and capture you. Mapheria managed to capture a piece of his soul as well by stealing it from me, the same fragment that burned the young Abigail's face and gave her the special sight in her left eye she has now.

Of course that wasn't the end of it. She used the very same fragment of Morfyrath's soul to burn down her family's house and killed all but Severus and Abigail. The thing with Severus though is that he wasn't there when his family died, while poor young Abigail was made to crawl into a fire proof cabinet that had a jammed door and rode out the fire within it...and of course you know the result of that."

Morispho then heard footsteps coming up next to him. It was Jillia, the woman who had Albus's wand. Jillia looked over at Albus, then looked at Morispho, "You sent for me, sir?"

"Young master Albus has decided to decline my offer. Will you prepare a room for him so that he may be well feed and rested before I deal with him again?"

"Of course, sir. As you wish." said Jillia as she bowed her head at Morispho as Morispho took a long shepard's hook in his hand and went over to where Albus was hanging. He then slipped the hooked end of it around the chain and pulled it over to the edge. He quickly pulled Albus up and sat him on his feet. He then took out his wand and placed it on the shackles to unlock them before putting his wand away and speaking to the octopus creature in the well with a smile, "I'm so sorry, Terrir, my friend. But you've already been fed enough for today. But there is always tomorrow."

Morispho's expression then sharply changed as he suddenly scowled and narrowed his eyes at Jillia, then shoved Albus towards her, who then took Albus's hand and dragged him up the stairs while Morispho went back to his feast at the table.

Albus glowered at Jillia for a moment, and then smirked. She then looked at him in a funny shocked way, but Albus had his own reasons for smirking. Not only was it that no one was going to die today, but he got a reaction, however brief, from Morispho. He had gotten an angry reaction, no matter how subtle. Once brought to his room, he sat down on the bed of the room with the door to it now shut and locked. Albus felt accomplished. He had managed to give attitude under the imminent threat of death, without having anyone killed for it. He got a reaction from Morispho and he got away with it.

Thrusting his fist into the air when no one could see, he did a sort of jig, "I got away with it, haha!" he whispered, in case anyone was guarding the door. He did wonder whether he could contact anyone using the powers of the Auranan. He was going to try to, even being unsure if it would work.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 16...**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

But no matter how he tried, Albus couldn't seem to do it. Apparently his powers were still to weak to do it. The situation seemed hopeless and he was unsure of what Morispho or his followers were going to do next. Albus then heard the voice of Jillia out in the hallway beyond the door.

Albus pressed his ear against the door and listened as the conversation unfolded, "Morispho has informed me that I am to help send the Albus boy to Morispho's fortress not far from here."

One of the two guards soon spoke, "Mathias didn't tell us about this transfer. Are you sure Mathias knows about this?"

Jillia continued, "My orders come directly from Morispho. I am to take the boy to the carriage waiting just outside the village. Jerrick and I have been given specific instructions to do so."

The other guard soon spoke, "But Mathias usually tells us everything of what Morispho's planning. He is second-in-command and Captain of The Guard you know. Should we not ask Mathias about this?"

"I assure you that Mathias knows nothing about this because my orders have come directly from Morispho. Would you please unlock the door so that we can do what Morispho commands?"

The guards looked at one another a moment, then the guard who had spoken first then spoke to Jillia, "Very well, but on your head be it if Mathias doesn't know."

Albus stepped away from the door and got back on the bed, crawling into the corner. The door unlock and Jillia stepped in. Spotting Albus in the corner, she spoke, holding shackles in her hand, "Morispho wishes you to be sent to his underground fortress further in the Dark Forest. You will come quietly or you will be forced to come along."

Shrugging, Albus held out his wrists. He was getting really used to being a buttface. His wrists were shackled, and then he walked with Jillia outside to the carriage. He wondered if he could make a break for it. The carriage Albus was to be carried on turned out to be more like a long cart, the type of cart used to haul hay bails or supplies on, pulled along by a single solitary Threstral. Albus was pushed up onto the carriage and made to sit between Jerrick and Jillia. Whatever was being hauled in the back of the cart was covered over by a large, dusty tan tarp.

Jerrick then spoke, "We need to stop at Toureymole before we get to Morispho's Fortress. There's somethings we need to pick up there."

"Let's get on with it then before Mathias comes out and questions are purpose." said Jillia to Jerrick.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. Hup hup!"

And with that, the Thestral jerked forward and began to trout way, going down a narrow dirt path further into the forest. They were about 300 feet down the path until all of a sudden a commotion rang out from behind, a distant shouting and the sudden appearance of several wizards and witches on brooms coming after the cart.

Jerrick, sensing the trouble behind him, brought the Threstral into a full gallop and kept looking forward with a smile as he spoke, "If any of you children are wanting to help Potter escape, now is the time!"

Suddenly, the tan tarp flew off, revealing Cyrus, Evangeline, Darius, James, Rose and Albus's friend Amelia, Albus and James's younger sister Lily and Albus's cousin Hugo, standing up in the cart and using there wands to ward off those following them.

The woman Albus thought was Jillia quickly unlocked the shackles off Albus's wrists and gave him back his wand, "No time to explain! Go! Get in the back with the others! Start stopping Morispho's followers!"

It soon clicked with Albus at once what had happened. Smirking at the fact that he knew she would come, he raised his wand and took aim at the people following. He felt that the best jinx to use would be - "_Impedimenta_!" Albus shouted, jinxing several of the people following. He jinxed more and more, until they were clear of the people who were following them.

Albus then turned back to look at everyone, "How'd you know I was there? Morispho said that the chances of you figuring out where I was were slim."

Rose spoke first, "Professor Snape and Professor Witchazel took the liberty of placing a special tracking spell on you, just in case something like this happened."

James then spoke, "Me and Rose followed you to the wand shop in Hogsmeade. That's when we discovered that Professor Snape was still alive."

Hugo then spoke, "Then when we found out that you were taken, we were summoned to Hagrid's Hut and forged a plan together to help you escape."

Lily then spoke, "I found out that you had been taken and came to Hagrid's Hut to help. That's when _I_ found out that Professor Snape was alive."

Cyrus then spoke, "We first tracked you at Mapheria's Fortess and we were about in sneak in there by knocking out a few Death Eater guards and use hairs from them to put in Polyjuice potion that Mum cooked up."

Evangeline then spoke, "But then we suddenly tracked you at the pub where you were held. Mum and dad were going to storm in there since they sensed you were in immediate danger."

Darius then spoke, "But when mum and dad found out that Morispho delayed your demise, mum and dad altered the plan slightly and decided to knock out the real Jillia and Jerrick and took hairs from them and placed them in a special 10-minute Polyjuice Potion which mum keeps about her for emergencies."

Amelia then spoke, "While Professor Snape and Professor Witchazel were busy inside trying to free you, me and the others stole the shackles, the cart and the Thestral. You know the rest."

Cyrus looked over his shoulder at who appeared to be Jerrick and Jillia and spoke, "It's been more then 10 minutes now, the potion should be worn off by now."

Albus's eyes suddenly fell upon Severus and Verena, who were now looking at Albus and sneering at him. Albus's face was burning. No doubt that there was no one here who could deny that _this _was Albus's fault. He had let curiosity get the better of him, and see where it got him? It almost got him killed...twice.

He looked right into Verena's and Snape's eyes, burning with shame, and said, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I was stupid, I was curious, and look where it got us. Really, I am very sorry."

Verena narrowed her eyes at Albus and sneered, "That is all well and good, Mr. Potter. But you are still getting detention with me. I think we will let you off easy this time by not taking House points, since this wasn't _all_ your fault."

"No, it was all my fault. I knew the risk and consequences, and I was stupid anyway. I was curious and I was stupid, the one time I let my guard down, something bad happens as I knew it might. After all, why is it I didn't wake you? Because I knew you knew the same thing."

Albus looked at Snape and continued, "Sir, are you able to talk to your dragon? Because he has many interesting things to say, some regarding you. I deserve more than a detention, I should be suspended, I put more than just myself in danger." Albus said, burning red with the shame of it all, "Imagine if I had accepted Morispho's offer, imagine if things had turned out differently than they did, imagine if he actually did what he threatened to do as a result of my declining his offer."

Verena then spoke, "We can imagine many things, Mr. Potter. And suspending you is simply out of the question...at least this time. And by detention, Mr. Potter, I mean a month's worth of detention! And as for Severus being able to speak to his dragon, the answer is no. Me and Severus are not yet fully realized Death Eaters, but we are getting close to being so. It takes years, decades sometimes, to become a fully realized Death Eater, just as it takes years to become fully realized in the Auranan."

Verena looked at Severus a moment, who kept looking forward into space, his face was withering like a crumpled dead leaf. Severus has wanted so much to speak to Moesdolor, but so far, he has been denied that chance. Verena continued, "...And again, Mr. Potter. You are not entirely to blame for this. There is someone who wishes to apologize to you when we get back to the castle."

Verena then turned and faced forward again, as the cart continued to quietly rolled on down the narrow dirt path for home.

Albus continued, "Apologize? Who would need to apologize to me?"

As far as he knew, _he_ should be the one apologizing to everyone. After all, he came really close to having them all killed. The encounter with Mapheria and Morispho kept replaying in his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about it. The more he thought about it, the more he thought he was extremely lucky to have gotten out of it alive. And Verena was giving him a month's worth of detentions, as far as Albus was concerned, that meant that she thought it was his fault.

The cart soon rolled up to the front of Hogwarts castle. The other children were told to go into the castle and wait while Verena and Severus took Albus down to Hagrid's Hut. Luckily, Professor Titch had managed to tell all of Albus's teachers as to why Albus had been missing so much time in his classes. It was all understandable, so no points were being taken away.

Going around to the back of Hagrid's Hut, Hagrid was standing in front of Moesdolor, who was standing and looking quite gloomy in appearance, letting out a sad, low rumbling sound (like the sound of flowing lava or a low rumbling of the earth), with his head and wings down low. Hagrid was petting him on the head, trying to cheer him up, "It's alrighty there, Moesdolor. They will find him."

Verena then spoke up as Severus and Albus watched silently, her hand on Albus's shoulder, "Look who we managed to reclaim from Morispho, Hagrid?"

Hagrid and Moesdolor looked over. Hagrid smiled and spoke, "Well, lookie there, Moesdolor. It's young Albus once again among us."

Moesdolor's reaction was almost immediate. He raised his head and his wings perked up as he let out a shriek of happiness. He then did a shake to ruffle up his frills, which were standing up on his back happily, and then slowly walked up to Albus before putting his head down to meet his. He then spoke through Albus's mind like before, "I am so happy that my master Severus and his wife were able to find you, young master Albus. I should have listened to my instincts when I began feeling Accusers hiding in the darkness around here last night.

I didn't want to listen to my instincts as I have long known that Accusers naturally avoid dragons. But these Accusers must have been special, for they feared not my presence or the chance that I might burn them with my fire breath. I should have prevented this from happening before it did. I am sorry."

Moesdolor placed the end of his nose up to Albus's face, wanting Albus to pet him in forgiveness.

Albus soon patted him and said, "But of course I forgive you. Naturally you couldn't do anything after they had put those chains over you, and you've told me so much. Besides, I made it out alive, didn't I? No harm, no foul." He looked at Snape and Verena, but he spoke only to Snape, "Your dragon really likes you, sir, did you know? You're very much alike. Both lonely, weren't you? You had several qualities he has liked about you for a while."

Severus stood with his hands behind his back, glancing coolly back and forth between Albus and Moesdolor. Snape then spoke, barely above a whisper, "Quite so, Potter. Me and Moesdolor share a rather long and lonely history together. And we've always watched and protected each other. As it is his job to help protect you. But things I think are about to get even more desperate, now that Morispho quite possibly knows of your weakness."

"What weakness? Lack of restraint?" Albus asked, puzzled. He didn't know which one Snape meant, "What are you talking about?"

Snape paused a moment before speaking again, "Some weaknesses are brought to light by finding there source, Potter. It takes spirit to gain confidence in one's self and there abilities, which in turn brings about courage. So what better way to weaken one so courageous then by breaking one's spirit?...I ask you..."

"How is having spirit a weakness? It sounds like a good thing to me." Albus said.

Then the other part clicked, "He's going to try to break my spirit?!" Albus yelped, shocked, "How will he attempt to do it?! How can I try to resist?!" he said wildly, looking from Snape to Verena and back again. He was shocked beyond words, what an unusual way to try to weaken someone. He wondered what Morispho would try to do.

Severus and Verena looked at one another, then looked back at Albus. They only knew of one thing to do. They needed to find Albus's weak point, the place where either Morispho and Mapheria would strike hardiest.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 17...**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Once back inside the castle, Severus pulled Albus by the hand down the same spiral staircase that Severus had pulled Harry down on the night he was going to teach Harry Occlumency. Only this time, Verena was following Severus and Albus down, holding the front of her robes up off the ground. It was now evening, and the moon shown high in the sky, shinning down upon the earth bellow.

Severus spoke as they went down the stairs, "If either Morispho or Mapheria are successful in breaking your spirit and bending you to either of their wills, you will be forced to help them."

Verena then spoke, "And as I recall, such a thing has happened before many times in the past, but only twice with Mapheria and Morispho involved. With Morispho, it was Auradinthia and with Mapheria, it was a follower of hers known as Grispell."

"What is it you think they'll try, then?" Albus said nervously. If Morispho or Mapheria knew, and Albus didn't, how could he possibly guard himself against it. Even he didn't know where his weak point was, it would be something unusual, as he proved earlier. It was not family, it was not friends, nothing ordinary, but what, what was it?

But then a thought occurred to him, more like a memory. He remembered how he had felt the first time he met Morispho, how hopeless the situation was and the fear of being unable to find a way out.

"That's it!" Albus said suddenly. Snape and Verena fixed him with a stare as they stopped on the stairs and Albus continued, "I think I know what it is! I remember the night I first met Morispho, the situation had been completely hopeless, there was no way out. I had never felt fear as such that I felt when I was in a situation with no way out, something I couldn't work my way out of. My weak point is being in a situation where there is no way out of, where nothing I think of can get me out!"

Snape and Verena gave a doubting stare, then Snape spoke, "That may or may not be so, Potter. But we still need to consult someone on this matter."

Verena gave a doubting smirk, then spoke to Albus, standing on the step behind Albus, "Well, it can't be Trelawney. If she found out that Severus was alive, she'll end up telling the whole faculty. That is, if one of Albus's friends hasn't told yet. But they've been warned that if they told, there would be House points taken."

"Professor Trelawney? Isn't she sort of a nutter these days? Predicting death omens all the time?" Albus inquired.

Verena continued, "Professor Trelawney is one of the most powerful Diviners that Hogwarts has seen in many a years. And if you must know, me and Severus went to Hogwarts with her when we were students. If there is one person that can find your weak point, it would be her. But I am not sure if we should trust her with such a delicate matter."

Snape soon spoke, "If you want my opinion, I would trust Trelawney to the end of The Wizarding world. And she is the only living Diviner in the castle. If anyone can help us find Potter's weakest point, it would be her."

"Well, if you think she will be able to do it, I guess we don't really have an alternative." Albus said. Their talk of '_finding his weakness_' was sort of an uncomfortable subject. Surely it shouldn't be so hard to find? After all, he is only 12 years old, what would Albus have a strong point in that no other kid his age did?

Verena spoke as Severus turned and continued down the stairs with Albus, "I still say that we should talk to the Old Divin about this."

Snape swiftly replied, "We should only go to the Old Divin as last resort."

"I know it's dangerous but he's much older and much more powerful." said Verena as Severus continued, still looking forward and walking down the stairs, "Yes, and far more distrusting, especially with wizards and witches involved."

"But he _always_ speaks the truth, despite is dislike of wizards and witches."

Albus had no idea who they were talking about as he was pulled along with them. Who _exactly_ was the Old Divin? Albus had never heard his name mentioned before so it was a strong question lingering in his mind.

"Excuse me, but _who_ are you talking about exactly?" Albus asked confusedly. Albus racked his brains but he couldn't think of who they could be talking about.

Verena soon replied, "The Old Divin is an old acquaintance of mine and Severus's."

Snape soon butted in, "Or more rather he's your friend if you have a sack full of galleons about your person to give to him in exchange for information. The Old Divin is loyal only to those who give him the most gold and treasure. And it is likely that he would more rather capture Potter then help him."

Verena continued, "Yes, but I know something about him that might prevent him from wanting to capture Mr. Potter. Something that only I know about."

"It's still to dangerous, Verena. We shall discuss this with Professor Trelawney first. And if she can't help us..." - Severus paused and stared at Albus as they reached the bottom of the stairs, narrowing his eyes and scowling - "...then we _might_ consider seeing the Old Divin. But we won't see him unless we absolutely have to."

Severus then looked away forward again and continued pulling Albus along, going down the long corridor to Trelawney's study. Albus, his feelings about the Old Divin conflicting, was still thinking as Snape pulled him into Trelawney's room. It was large and odd looking, like what would happen if you crossed and attic and a tea shop. A misty voice sounded from the shadows. "Ah, Verena, How can I assist you today...?"

Trelawney stepped out into the light and Albus's first impression was of an insect, her large eyeglasses magnifying her eyes several times and she was thin and slouched over, "Ahh, and this is Albus Potter. I can't wait to have you in my class, my boy. You may prove to be quite good in Divination. Who knows?"

Trelawney smiled at Albus in a funny way, as if she was trying to read him, but her eyes quickly went back on Verena as Verena spoke, "Good Evening, Professor Trelawney. Would you mind helping us with a little problem? We need a Diviner to help us find Albus's weakness and since you're the only Diviner living in this castle, we we're hoping you would help us."

Trelawney was wringing her hands as she listened, then spoke, "Oh, I do love solving difficult problems and telling of one's future and their destiny..." - Trelawney then leaned towards Albus and whispered to him, wearing a cheeky grin on her face - "...It is my job you know. And I've known about Severus still being alive for a long time now."

"Will you help us then?" said Verena.

"Well, of course I will, but where is...? Oh..." - Trelawney looked around Verena at Severus, who was standing just inside the doorway. He noticed Trelawney looking at him and sneered, narrowing his eyes at her as Trelawney continued, "Well, he hasn't changed much has he? Still the same brooding and lonely soul I knew when I was going to school with you and him, ehe?"

Severus scowled as Verena spoke, looking at Verena, then back at Trelawney, "I'm afraid so, Professor Trelawney."

Trelawney clasped her hands together briefly as she continued, "Well, at least he has you, my dear. And your three children."

"You know about them?" asked Verena, mildly surprised.

"Oh yes. Quite hidden away in the back of my classroom, watching and listening. And the spell you have over them that keeps them hidden does not work with me. They are going to Divination class rather early aren't they? Divination class is a class at Hogwarts that starts in a student's third year. Not that I don't mind. I like teaching some of the younger students who sneak into my class now and again."

Verena continued, smirking a little, "I did think that spell wouldn't work with you. You're use to seeing beyond what is seen. Which is why we need you're help in finding Albus's weak point."

"Oh, quite so, quite so. Um, do you mind, my dear boy? Come sit at this table here in front of my crystal ball. There's a good boy." said Trelawney.

Albus awkwardly sat down at a table with a crystal ball at the center with Trelawney sitting across from him, "Look into the ball dear boy, I shall help you, assist you as we look to see what is hidden beneath the surface." she said, moving her gaze to the ball. Albus looked, but all he saw was fog. He looked up at Trelawney. She had a weird look, something more than concentration, was it frustration? Then her eyes widened in shock, and then something stirred in there, Albus wondered if it could be pity. She looked up at him, and then at Verena and Snape.

Trelawney then stood, and began to talk to them, "I cannot pinpoint the boy's weak point, but I did see something you may want to know. You've got to protect him more than you are currently doing, as hard as that may be, because I've just seen an apparation of the sort of thing that will happen if you don't work even harder. Don't take risks or he will be caught, tied to a chair in a dark and windowless room, alone, spirit broken, unable to escape. I wish I could tell you what you seek, but alas, I can't." she whispered in her mistiest voice.

Verena looked at Snape, then back at Trelawney and spoke, "Thank-you, Professor Trelawney."

Trelawney bowed her head to her as Verena spoke to Severus, "What should we do, my dear?"

Then Trelawney suddenly spoke again, "Um, is it alright if I make a suggestion, my dear?"

Verena sighed quietly, then nodded as Trelawney continued, "You could go visit the Old Divin."

Severus gave a defeated sigh as Verena spoke to him. Verena narrowed her eyes angrily at him and quietly grumbled at him as he rubbed the back of his neck. Trelawney spoke once more, "Well I suppose I shall leave that for you three to figure out. But for now, I think that you all should get some sleep, so off to bed, off to bed."

Verena then turned to the door as Albus followed, while Severus kept standing where he was and looking broodily away towards the walls, then Trelawney walked up to him, clasping her hands, "You to, Professor Snape."

Severus narrowed his eyes and scoffed as he turned and followed Verena and Albus. Once they were out of the room and out of sight, Trelawney looked towards them with a sad look in her eyes and shook her head. She then went back to her divining pool in the center of the room as wisps and streams of white mist began to circle around her and consume her.

Albus, face burning, walked up the stairs with Snape and Verena. If the protection he was already receiving was a bit suffocating, that was nothing next to what it would surely multiply up to, now that they have heard that shocking prediction. Not only was it likely that Albus would find himself back into the hands of the enemy, though which he was unsure, but he had to visit the Old Divin, whom Albus did not like the sound of and would be a risky visit, and if he got caught there would be no sense in him anymore! He'd end up assisting the bad side, because his spirit would be broken and he wouldn't be able to summon the courage to refuse.

He wanted to roar in frustration as he thought, '_Why did things have to get worse?! And why, why couldn't Trelawney see my weak spot? It wasn't as though I didn't have one!_'

He was aware that Verena and Snape were both watching him, but he felt a fiery anger. He was just tired of everything happening to him. How little restraint he had was shown a moment later when Albus accidentally sat the stairs in front of him on fire. Verena and Snape sneered at him as they helped put out the fire and then pulled him further along.

He wanted to think of water, something soothing, that would perhaps soothe his irritation, but before he could really do that, water manifested in front of him, soaking his shoes and unfortunately noticed by Snape and Verena.

"Stop it!" Verena said sharply.

Albus wanted to make water fly to her head from thin air, but he decided he didn't need anymore detention or any house points taken from Gryffindor. He decided to settle for a gentle breeze to cool him down, which he created just by focusing on a point in midair. Verena and Snape noticed it, but it was doing no harm, so they said nothing. Albus felt that he was kind of abusing the power of the Auranan by playing with it, but he was just trying to calm down.

The next morning, Albus was once again having breakfast with the Snapes, only this time, Severus was there, nibbling on some eggs and sausage, and like Cyrus, he had a thing for putting syrup on both his eggs and sausage.

Albus could tell that Severus never really ate much while at the table, since Severus was always eating on the go usually, prefering to hunt around for food over eating it at the table. This made Severus, while during the time when the whole school knew that he was alive, a frequent sight in the large Hogwarts kitchen, or as it was often called, the Castle Gally.

Verena then spoke, trying to start a small conversation, just enough to break the silence, "Severus is rather good a making soups and stews you know. He learned cooking from his mother while she was alive. His mother was not only a master potion-maker, but a master stew-maker as well."

"What's a stew-maker, mum?" asked Darius curiously.

Cyrus then spoke coolly, "It's a wizard term for someone who specializes in stews, soups and broths. What a stupid question to be asking mum, Darius."

Darius narrowed his eyes at Cyrus and scowled. Cyrus was being a smart arse, which meant that he was back to being his old brooding, bitter, cynical self. Verena spoke quietly, "Now, now, children. Remember what your father and I have taught you. Control your emotions and discipline your minds. Do not let petty things bother you. Besides, your father is still at the table."

Albus was busy gnawing on one of Verena's delicious blueberry muffins, listening to the interactions between The Snape parents and their children. Verena however was doing most of the talking, while Severus was sitting with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. It was a rather cold morning, so much so that they had to keep the fire going in the faceplace to keep warm.

Evangeline then spoke, "I think dad should teach young master Albus a lesson in the Auranan this time. Dad might find that doing so will help him hone his own powers."

Cyrus then spoke, "We should go to our house in the Dark Forest and train him there. All the items are there. It might be fun seeing dad teach the son of his most hated student."

"No..." said Severus suddenly.

"Dad, please?" said Darius.

"We want to see what you and mum can do." said Cyrus.

"We haven't seen you two train since we got back here...please?" said Evangeline.

Verena sighed quietly, then spoke, "Well frankly it's up to your father. We were actually hoping that you children would help train Mr. Potter."

"And we _will_ help." said Cyrus, gnawing on a piece of bacon.

"Yeah, we _will_." said Darius, eating his toast.

"But we want to see how mum and dad have been getting on." said Evangeline, pouring melted honey and butter on her pancakes.

The children looked at Albus as Cyrus spoke, "Perhaps we should ask young master Albus what he thinks. What do you think, young master Albus? Who do you want your next lesson from?"

Albus's face was burning as it always did when he was being brought into being the deciding factor. Swallowing his current bit of muffin, he said, "I don't really have a preference in this. If they don't want to teach me," he said, glancing at Snape and Verena, who were watching him, "then I see no reason why they should have to. And I'd understand if they didn't."

Albus was still embarrassed over everything that had happened recently and did not want to give Snape and Verena even more reason to dislike him. And he wasn't in a rush to see more of Verena, seeing as he was having loads of detention sessions with her.

Cyrus paused a moment as he was thinking about something, then spoke, "Couldn't Abigail teach him a lesson, mum? She's still around you know. And she does possess the Auranan. Power against power wouldn't you say?"

Severus opened his eyes and sneered as Verena spoke, "I'm afraid Abigail is to busy trying to lessen tensions between the Accusers and the Reformed Accusers to have any time to teach Mr. Potter. Though I can imagine how epic the lesson would be." - Verena looked at Severus as if silently telling him something.

"I - um - Isn't there someone we should see. Y-you know...First?" Albus asked nervously.

Albus did not want to see the Old Divin based on what he had heard about him. If there was a chance that it would not be to _help_ Albus that this person wanted, then this would be a risky business, but it would surely be better than waiting for Mapheria or Morispho to use his weak spot that he didn't even know of yet against him. Verena and Snape gave him odd looks, but Albus didn't care. He _needed_ to know.

Verena then spoke to Albus, "Patience, Mr. Potter. We will see the Old Divin soon enough. I know I insisted on seeing him earlier, but I think that you should at least learn basic defense first before we meet him."

Severus brought his arms down and left the table. He walked over to the fire in the fireplace and started poking at it with an iron prod. He then placed his right hand up close to the fire, palm open and facing the fire, some would say close enough to the fire that it would almost touch Severus's hand. But it didn't seem to bother Severus.

And after a moment or two, Severus spoke, barely above a whisper, "Potter?"

Albus was perplexed. He was wondering what Snape would have to say that he would address him like that, how unusual it was.

"Yes, sir?" he asked slowly.

"CATCH!" cried Severus, as he turned quickly and threw something at Albus, so quickly that he almost couldn't blink, for fear of missing it. The yelps of surprise coming from Cyrus and his siblings confirmed that Severus had thrown something at Albus. And before Albus could realize it, he had brought his hands and had caught whatever it was in his hand. He could feel the warmth of it in his hand and could see the amber glow as he brought his hand down to see. Without realizing it, Albus had caught a small ball of flame in his hand.

Verena then spoke, mildly concerned, "Severus? You could have hurt the boy by doing that."

"The boy has reflexes beyond his comprehension. You may throw it back, Potter." said Severus as he held up his left hand, waiting for Albus to send it back to him.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 18...**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Albus, shocked, threw the ball of flame back to Snape. Albus then reverted back to his previous mood. Albus shouldn't be very surprised that Snape had thrown it at him, after all, he had a habit of doing unusual things. Subtly, Albus caused the fire to flare up just enough to surprise Snape. While neither Verena nor Snape had seen this, they knew he had done it.

"The power of the Auranan is not a toy, Potter." Snape sneered.

Severus wasn't at all amused by being surprised by Albus, so was about to throw a narrow stream of flame towards Albus, when Verena spoke up, noticing what Severus was about to do, "Ahem. Do you mind taking this fire fight outside somewhere? I really don't wish for my best table clothes to be burned by your little spat."

"Ouuu, you've done it now, young master Albus." said Darius mischievously.

"You've gotten father in a mood now." said Evangeline.

"And now he's going to take it out on you." said Cyrus.

The Snape children smiled mischievously, for they knew that their father, for all his subtle ways, made for one very loud and very powerful teacher when it came to showing off his powers. Once outside, just beyond the reach of the Whomping Willow, two torches were stuck in the ground on either side of Severus and Albus. Then in the center between them was placed a large bowl of water that refilled whenever it was emptied. Severus and Albus stood on opposite ends of the field, facing one another.

The children stuck to the sidelines, knowing all to well that this was going to be an epic match. Verena stood nearby them, watching quietly.

Severus then narrowed his eyes and sneered at Albus as he spoke, "Well now, let us begin then."

Severus quickly brought two balls of fire into his hands, one form each torch and got into strike position.

Verena then spoke, raising her wand above her, "This is Fire War (Stage One) of basic defense training by use of The Auranan and The Aurarti. In this lesson, you will both have 10 strikes each. You earn a strike by hitting or knocking down your oppoinent. Whoever has the most strikes at the end of this lesson will win the stage and 10 House points for their House, a point per strike. The rules are no cheap shots, no wand use, no shots to the head. Keep control of your weapon at all times and watch where your strikes go to ensure that we have no accidents. And last and most importantly, use restraint! The challenger shall strike first..."

And with that, Severus fired both balls of flame towards Albus and then waited for what would happen next. Albus, thinking quickly, did not want to use the water early on. So he waited for the fire balls to reach him, grabbing one and then moving out of the way of the other one quickly, which flew past him. He threw the fireball towards Snape, before causing some of the water to stream toward him after the fireball had passed. He grabbed another fireball, before waiting for Snape's next move. Albus felt it pointless to move again until Snape stroke again so he waited for Snape to go again.

Snape stepped out of the way of the fire ball and instead went for the stream of water that was flying quickly through the air towards him. He bent the stream around him and then threw it back to Albus, hitting Albus in the chest and knocking him back a few feet, causing him to lose his fire ball.

Verena then yelled at Albus, "Put your arms up in front of you next time, Potter!"

The children cheered, raising their hands up in the air, "Yay! Go dad!...one point Slytherin!"

Winded and upset by the lack of support from Cyrus, Darius, and Evangeline, Albus decided to try something. He created another stream of water, which he quickly turned into a brick of ice and shot towards Snape and took the opportunity of Snape being preoccupied to grab two fireballs as he waited for Snape to either get hit or avoid the brick and send his next attack. Snape did a forward punching motion with his left arm, turning the brick of ice into snow. He then pulled a stream of fire out of one torch, bent it around him and sent it flying towards Albus.

Verena cried out, "Use water, Mr. Potter! Make a wall!"

Acting quickly, Albus created a stream of water, spreading it out quickly and turning it into a wall of liquid water. When the fire hit it, Albus could feel the impact of the blast, but it didn't hit him and the fire soon dissipated. Albus then made the wall fly apart, then gathered the water back up and reconstituted it before he used it again to make round disks of ice which he then quickly threw at Snape. Albus then grabbed a ball of fire and waited, watching to see what Snape would do. Snape raised his hand and caused all the disks of ice to stop and hover in mid-air before they cracked and shattered into pieces which fell to the ground.

Snape then spoke bitterly before sending another stream of water towards Albus, "What are you doing, Potter? Hit me, why don't you?!"

Albus was aggravated by Snape's jibes, so he first caught the stream Snape sent at him and then caused it to collide with a jet of fire, creating steam so thick that there was no way to see through it. Remembering where Snape was, he sent a row of bricks of ice and then a stream of fire to Snape, closing in from different sides. He waited to hear whether their mark was true. Though Albus couldn't see Snape through the steam, he could see the light of the stream of fire he had sent and noticed that it was still. Verena took her wand and cleared the steam, only to reveal Snape narrowing his eyes and sneering, looking towards Albus. Snape had both hands up at his sides, hovering the stream of fire on one side, hovering the row of bricks on the other.

Snape then turned the stream of fire into a blade of fire and sliced the bricks of ice with it right down the middle. The children cheered, raising there hands in the air, "Yay! Dad is the best!...Isn't he great? mawwhawhawhaw!"

Verena then snorted and walked over to where Albus stood. She then spoke to Albus, "Stand aside, Mr. Potter, and watch me earn a point for you."

Albus was both offended and taken aback. Standing back, reluctantly, he glared as he watched Verena get ready to do whatever it was she was about to do. Albus saw Cyrus and them snickering and went about hitting them with a stream of water before he said, "Shut up!"

The children fell to the ground in a pile, soaking wet.

"Arrgh!" cried Cyrus.

"That was a cheap shot!" cried Evangeline.

"Three points from Gryffindor!" cried Darius.

Verena stood before Snape and pulled a stream of water out of the bowl in the center. She then brought her left leg forward before she did a forward-backward swaying motion with her arms and body, releasing the stream of water and sending it towards Snape. Snape brought his arms up to block the strike and waited, but soon realized that nothing was happening so looked around his arms to see what was going on. The stream of water was nowhere to be seen...at least in front of him. The children cringed as Severus looked over his shoulder, only to find the stream of water behind him.

"Sigh-kah!" said Verena as the stream of water hit Severus, knocking him forward to the ground. The children, who were still sitting in a pile together, raised their hands and cheered joyfully.

"Yay!" cheered Evangeline.

"Mum got Dad!" cheered Cyrus.

"One point for Ravenclaw!" cheered Darius.

"Oh no, my dears..." - Verena then looked at Albus - "..._that_ point goes to Gryffindor."

She then smiled and went back where she was standing as Severus, soaked, got up on his knees and rubbed the back of his neck, narrowing his eyes and sneering. He then stood back up and waited for the next strike. Albus felt it would be foolish to do exactly the same thing that Verena did, only with two streams of water. He sent one stream the same way Verena just did: Except it branched off into two streams. Then he sent one going the normal way, which also branched into two streams. Panting from the effort and trickiness of the attack, he waited to see if it would work.

Snape diverted two of the streams towards the Whomping Willow and brought up a wall of fire to stop the other two, creating steam. The Whomping Willow reacted to having water splashed on it by shaking its branches. Things went on like this for at least a half hour, but to Albus it felt more like an eternity.

Soon, Severus and Albus were dead even, with five points a piece. Albus first earned a point off Severus when he used a stream of water to trip Severus from behind, knocking him to the ground backwards before Albus sent another stream of water to hit the front of Severus. It was not at all warm while all this was going on, so everyone was starting to feel a bit chilled. Luckily, playing with streams of fire had its perks. But now that Severus and Albus were in a dead tie, a tie breaker was needed to determine a winner. Albus looked over at Verena, and then at Cyrus and them, who were still fairly wet and shivering. Albus put a large fire in front of them so that they could be warmer.

He then looked over at Verena, "What is the tie-breaker, then?" he asked, shivering again.

"The tie-breaker, Mr. Potter, is an introduction into your next lesson. In this tie-breaker, we shall be learning how to wield earth. For this tie-breaker, we shall use soft sand instead of dirt and rock, seeing that you are training. Wielding dirt and rock shall come later."

Verena pulled out her wand and conjured up two piles of soft sand, one apiece set between Albus and Severus, "The first to knock down their opponent wins. Begin!"

Albus shifted to the left in case Snape moved first. Albus caused some sand to form 4 compact balls, which he sent at Snape. Before they got to him, however, Albus made them all burst, creating a thick dust cloud. He then sent a line of sand to Snape, causing him to stumble, but Albus waited to hear whether it would make him fall. Snape swiftly stopped himself from falling and sent a stream of sand towards Albus, aiming for his chest, but Albus brought up his arms, blocking it. Severus then waited for Albus to attack again. Albus sent a square block of sand, about as big as one's torso, towards Snape's chest, but Snape halted it again. Albus, growing weary of the fight, took a large amount of sand, split it into three streams and caused them to jet towards Snape's chest at different angles. He waited to see how Snape would handle this.

But as Snape was just about to divert the attack, Severus heard a woman's voice behind him, "Severus!"

This split second distraction caused both Snape and whoever had spoke his name to get hit by the streams of sand in three different directions, causing both to fall to the ground and get buried under a big pile of sand.

Verena cringed and squeaked, while the children just cringed. Then Cyrus spoke, "Albus wins. Six points to Gryffindor...gurrrr."

Albus's eyes widened as he spoke, "No, that's not fair, he was distracted!"

Verena and Cyrus and them were looking uncomfortable as Albus continued, "Really, it wasn't fair!"

Snape quickly broke through the sand on his hands and knees and shook the sand off. He then sat on his legs and spoke angrily, "What on earth!?"

A figure broke through the sand next to Snape. It was Abigail, getting up out of the sand on her hands and knees, "Oh, sorry cousin. It seems I should have warned you. Or should have said nothing at all."

Snape hissed at Abigail in such a way that was not dissimilar from when he would hiss at Harry when he was in school. It was almost like old times listening to Snape hiss at Abigail. But this was not surprising since Snape had changed little, even with 20 years gone.

"You distracted me! Why did you do that?! I almost won!" hissed Severus.

"Please, hear me out. We need to get Albus back to the castle! The Accusers have sent Death Bears after me."

Snape's attitude swiftly changed as he spoke quietly, "That is very bad, Abigail. I take it your talks with them failed."

"Severely!" said Abigail, getting onto her feet, then helping Severus up a little.

"If they sent these _Death Bears_ after _you,_ then why do _I_ need to get back to the castle?" Albus asked slowly. It seemed to him, that just now, he was in as much danger as anyone else.

Abigail then looked at Albus and spoke, "Because they are also coming after _you_, my boy. They intend to drag you to the Accuser hive and torment you."

Verena quickly rounded up the children as Snape and Abigail began nudging Albus back towards the castle. Just as they were leaving, three forms broke through the tree line, running towards them at break neck speed, at least at this creature's standards. These were large beasts, thus the ground rumbled under their feet as they ran nearly on top of Albus. Just as they were about to pounce on Albus, Snape threw up a wall of ice to stop them. But the creatures simply ran right through it, shattering it into a million pieces. The creatures then stopped and roared, so loudly that Albus thought that some large, mad lions had escaped a zoo somewhere and were now attacking Albus and the group. They looked like something crossed between a polar bear and a wolf and were twice as large as a polar bear. As the creature's stood looming over the the scene, Albus could tell that the creature's head was more wolf then polar bear, but you could still see polar bear features in it.

These were Death Bears, creatures that were said hailed from the Spirit World and were brought into the physical world by Dark Lord Dianphor when he returned back from the Spirit World with Morfyrath's egg, as the legend claimed. Though Albus and his friends had much more important things to worry about then with mere explanations.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 19...**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Albus, preparing to ask Abigail what spells worked against them, created a wall of steam, then a thick wall of ice, probably two feet thick and then a wall of fire. He knew that it wouldn't hold them back for long, so panting, he ran up next to Abigail and spoke, "Isn't there anything we can do to hold them back?! Any spells?! And what do you mean by_ torment_ me...?!" Albus said slowly.

Albus then suddenly felt strange and fell to the ground on his knees. The images he had been free from for so long were now returning, only this time blurry while the sound was crisp, he could hear screaming but he couldn't do anything, he couldn't remember it wasn't real, he wondered why the potion that was given to him wasn't working anymore.

Abigail yelled over at Severus and Verena as Abigail helped Albus back onto his feet and cupped her hands over Albus's ears, "Verena! The block stopping the images in Albus's head is being compromised by the Death Bear's roar. I need a little help here!"

Verena and Severus were behind a boulder with their children, keeping behind the boulder while Abigail and Albus stayed behind a large tree. The Death Bears were so aggitated by all the barriers in front of them that they would take turns attacking the barriers and attacking each other, roaring and batting at one another with there paws.

Verena quickly ran over to where Albus and Abigail were and pulled out here wand. She then spoke, pointing her wand at Albus's ears, "_Silencio_!"

This caused a blue light to come from the tip of Verena's wand and then sent it to Albus's ears. Albus felt instant relief. Verena then grabbed his hand and they raced towards the castle. Severus, the children and Abigail followed close behind. They were nearly back to the castle when the Death Bears broke through the barriers. They were once again running extremely fast, and Albus, thinking quickly, caused the ground below the Death Bears to fall about 20 feet, trapping them.

Once they had made it back to the castle, Albus gave a great sigh of relief, "Thank you!" he said to Verena, even though he could not hear himself. As soon as everyone else got into the castle, Severus closed and locked the door to the back entrance. Verena then looked out a small window next to the entrance. She then gestured to Albus to come over and stand next to her to look out the window.

Verena then spoke coolly as Albus looked out the window, "Fowl creatures. The Accusers will stop at nothing to ensure there survival."

Albus could see the pit he had made off in the distance and was stunned to see the Death Bears slowly climbing out of it. After the Death Bears dragged themselves out of the pit and shook themselves off, they then let out roars of frustration towards the castle before they turned back to the Dark Forest and ran back into it. Verena then noticed Albus shivering, but she wasn't sure if the shivering was caused from the cold or if it was a shiver of fear.

Though Albus still couldn't hear anything, he was sure that Verena was disgusted with the Death Bears and the Accusers. Though he wasn't cold, he was shivering, he thought perhaps, out of fear. He was stunned that the Death Bears had been able to get out of the pit he had created, and frightened at the fact that the Death Bears had nearly caught him and Abigail. And the roars of the Death Bears, if Abigail and Verena hadn't acted so fast, he probably would've been taken. The fire fight that they had previously been engaged in slowly worked its way back into Albus's mind and he realized how tired he was. He went to go sit down, perhaps in a little while he would be able to relax for a bit.

Cyrus soon came up to Albus and lifted the _Silencio_ spell off his ears, allowing him to hear again. Darius then spoke coolly, "Look! Young master Albus is shivering. Perhaps we should give him a blanket."

Albus was still a little bit wet and he was wanting to get drier then he was. Evangeline reappeared and unfurled a blanket over Albus's head, purposely letting it fall and completely cover him and over his head. Albus pulled the blanket down off his head and scowled at them. Then Verena came over to where Albus was sitting and helped wrap the blanket around Albus. Then something unexpected happened. Verena, saying nothing, got on her knees in front of Albus and glared coolly at Albus. She then brought a hand up behind Albus's head before ultimately bringing Albus into her arms and embracing him as Abigail walked up and looked on silently. Snape walked up to the window and looked out a brief moment before he looked over from where he was standing next to the window and gave a withered stare, watching what was going on and saying nothing.

Albus didn't know what to think or say as Verena spoke softly, barely above a whisper, "The world has been hard on you these past few days hasn't it my dear boy? But you mustn't give into fear. For if you do, it will consume you. Then you will no good to anyone but to the enemy. If you do things with an open mind and with and open heart and be strong when the eyes of death are upon you, your powers will never fail you." - Verena then let go of Albus and smiled. She then stood up again, sneered and narrowed her eyes, "Well, come on then. Let's go get you some dry clothes before you catch cold."

She then walked towards the direction of the Snape chambers. Cyrus then spoke as he stood next to Albus, who was now standing up, unsure of what had happened, "Well, that's just it isn't it? Mum is being a mum. She worries about all of us in her own cool and cynical way. Like Dad does. Come along, Albus."

And with that, Cyrus and his siblings walked on down the hall with Severus, while Abigail placed an arm over Albus's shoulders and moved on down the corridor with him. Completely taken by the situation, particularly Verena's part in it, Albus looked up at Abigail. He was able to take in all of her features, being so close to her; he had almost forgotten what she looked like in detail.

Albus then spoke to Abigail, "Cyrus and them wanted you to give me a lesson, because it would be power on power. Of course, Professor Witchazel and Professor Snape said you were busy. I have no idea what it would be like to have a lesson with you, but from what they were saying I've gathered that it would likely be a good lesson. Do you think, you know, if you ever had any time would you perhaps consider teaching me? You know, a bit?" Albus said still taken by Verena's actions a few minutes ago.

Albus then continued bluntly, "Oh, and sorry about all the sand earlier. It takes a lot to get Professor Snape."

Then, remembering what Verena had said to him that no one else had heard, Albus silently resolved to remain strong and not let fear overcome him. Of course, he knew that something about the situation they had engaged his weak point; he wasn't the kind of person to get scared so easily, but he was unsure what. He now resolved to try to figure out what his weak point was so that he could easily resist in the future. If something like that happened when no one was there but Mapheria or Morispho, he'd be a goner for sure.

Albus then sped up to where Verena was and lowered his voice so that only she could hear, "Thank you...I needed that..." Albus said quietly. Albus thought he saw the ghost of a smile on her face, and then slowed down to re-join Abigail.

When evening came, things were as they normally were with the Snapes. Severus had once again vanished into the portraits because he wanted to go into the library portraits to look up a few things. Verena was busy cooking dinner while Cyrus and his siblings were busy expressing their other talents.

These talents however must have gone unnoticed by Verena and Severus, whereas Albus was sneaking around discovering more about the Snape children, as well about their parents. Albus discovered that apart from being accomplished potion-maker and stew-maker, Severus was an accomplished singer and violin player. He could even play the flute and the harp. Severus had an ear for music that would rival any musically inclined witch or wizard.

He was also an experienced gardener, which was no surprise to Albus since potion making often required experience in gardening. Verena on the other hand, apart from being accomplished in magical archery, potion-making and gardening, was a master at painting and drawing. She could sing well to, and played the flute, violin and the piano. But those talents paled in comparison to her painting skills, with the exception of her archery, gardening and potion-making abilities.

One obvious talent of Verena's was her cooking abilities, which could rival even a master in the art. And Albus did manage to see Severus play with a paint palette not to long ago. Overall, the Snape parents at least were artistically and musically inclined.

Albus would soon discover that Cyrus, like his mother, was taken by the painting bug, while Evangeline burned the strings on the violin. Darius seemed to fancy gardening overall and had grown a patch of a very rare plant species that was often used in potion-making. But these were only the strongest talents that the Snape children possessed.

Like there parents, they to we're artistically and musically inclined, which would likely grow in strength when they got older.

"What are you doing in here!? Close the door! I don't want mum and dad to see my special plants!" cried Darius, who quickly closed the door to a broom closet and turned to put his back against it.

Albus had been caught red handed spying on Darius in his room while he was busy tending to his plants in a small broom closet in the far corner of his room. These plants fascinated Albus because they looked so unusual, looking like something crossed between a Venus fly-trap, an orchid and a vine. They also moved within their plant pots and hissed like snakes whenever anything or anyone got close to them, which made Albus think that they were not entirely plants. Darius kept them in mossy soil, much like regular orchids were, needing only a small bit of water and maybe a fly or two at any given time.

Darius continued, "They're Hissing Fly-Orchids. They're not the easiest plant to take care of. And their also somewhat dangerous to mess with when your not careful so don't tell Mum and Dad. They will think I am mad keeping these in here!"

"It's alright, you need not worry, I won't tell on you." Albus said as he walked away from the door to Darius's room.

Albus then went down the stairs to the living area and sat on a couch there. He was sort of sad seeing the large amount of talent in the Snape family had compared to the little he had, which made him feel a bit outshone. Albus had recently taken to a new hobby, a one-person hobby: Deep Thinking. Mostly he thought about the powers of the Auranan, but he also remembered loads of things and occasionally tried to work out in his mind what his weak spot was, because it didn't seem like they were going to see the Old Divin soon.

Albus grew bored, and started thinking about things he could do. Albus wanted to ride his broomstick, forget everything that had been happening for a while, but to think he might be allowed to was hopeful to the point of foolishness. He decided to settle for playing with wind, making papers blow around and making a slight breeze ruffle his hair. He did this until Verena walked in. Verena took one glance over at Albus, paused and looked coolly at him, then walked past him and went over to the broom cupboard near the entrance to the kitchen area.

After a moment or two, Verena placed a broom in Albus's arms and spoke, "I suppose you wouldn't mind sharing a fly around the outside of the castle?"

Albus looked blankly at her in surprise, before saying, "Yeah, sure."

He walked with Verena outside the castle where they both mounted their brooms and kicked off the ground. It felt so good to be on a broomstick, after all this time of being landlocked. He did wonder, though, if she had brought him out here to talk as they did a couple turns around the castle.

Verena then flew up next to Albus and spoke, "Would you like to race, Mr. Potter? Follow me and see if you can beat me."

Verena soon flew off to the west, flying over the Black Lake towards the other side. Albus soon followed. The moon was shining high in the evening sky, it's light reflecting off the dark waters of the loch bellow. Albus soon caught up with Verena and together, they flew side by side over the water. Verena then nodded towards the other side of Albus, where Albus looked over and soon noticed a small flock of hippogriffs flying along side him and Verena, calling to one another.

The hippogriffs flew towards the other side of the Black Lake, where they landed on a large open area of green grass surrounded by forest and began grazing. Verena and Albus soon landed some feet away so as not to disturb them. Albus wasn't sure why Verena had brought him here until she walked towards a circle of vine covered rocks a few feet away. Within the circle of rocks, there was nothing but dark bare soil and dead vines on the rocks surrounding it. She then called Albus over, who was busy trying to approach of of the hippogriffs nearest to him, but Verena soon called for him again. Albus walked up to Verena, who was quietly building a fire in the center of the circle.

Albus then spoke, asking Verena as to why they were there, "What are we here for? That is to say, why _here_, specifically?" he asked, looking at the dark soil.

Verena then spoke, "A lesson, Mr. Potter...and a little chat."

She then pulled out her wand and lit the fire. When she did this, something remarkable happened. The rocks in the circle suddenly began to glow a blue light and glowing blue symbols began to slowly bleed through the surface of the rocks and onto the stones.

It took Albus a few seconds to realize that these were the strange symbols that were in his potion book. Verena then spoke, "As you might have already noticed, this is a rather special place I've brought you to. Recognize anything?"

"Yes. Those symbols are in my potions book. And How did you do that?" Albus asked slowly as he walked up to one of the rocks and placed a hand on it, running his fingers over the symbol on it, "And what do the symbols mean?"

Verena continued, "This is a very old and sacred place, Mr. Potter. A boundary line between the Spirit World and the Living World if you like. Many a fully realized Death Eater and those with the Auranan have come here in the past, seeking peace in one's self, mediation and reflection. You mustn't just use your powers, Mr. Potter, you must also feel your powers flowing within you. You must feel the world around you, the source from which your powers came from.

The energy of the Auranan is all around us everyday, but only a few gifted wizards and witches are able to tap into this power. The Auranan must be born into them, they can not learn it, unlike the lesser version of the power. Do you remember the name of the lesser version of The Auranan, Mr. Potter? Think back from during the fire war with you and Severus. It's name was mentioned."

Albus thought a moment, "The...The Aurarti, wasn't it called?" Albus asked remembering what Verena had said when announcing the start of the match. He then remembered what had happened after the battle and gave an involuntary shudder, "Yeah, The Aurarti, you said. What _are_ these symbols? What do they mean?" he asked again.

Verena continued as she stood next to the fire and looked on, "These symbols are the language of Aeyuel, The language of the Death Eaters. It is said that the first Death Eater was Salazar Slytherin himself. But he wasn't the first _fully realized_ Death Eater. _That_ honor fell to Aeyuela Slytherin, a daughter of Salazar. She learned a power in seven years that her father had tried decades to achieve. Though her father was a powerful Death Eater, he did not fully comprehend the full strength and extent of his powers, unlike Aeyuela.

The ancient language of the Death Eaters is named after Aeyuela, in her honor. I brought you here tonight in the hope that you will find peace in yourself and find a strength in your power that only you can find within yourself. I hope that by helping you to find this strength, that your weak point will become stronger and less easier for our enemies to take advantage of."

"What, you mean like a strong point in the same way that I have a weak point?" Albus said, slightly confused. "And..." he hesitated, "...it hardly seems difficult to be at peace in such a beautiful and calm place." - He looked at the writing again, pointing at it - "Am I going to be able to learn that?"

"In time. And once you _do_ learn the language, you will be able to crack the mystery that lies within your potion book. The children can teach you the Aeyuel language, among other things involved with your powers. But at this moment, our purpose for being here is to bring this place back to life by you sitting opposite of me at the fire in the center. Morfyrath sealed the opening to the Spirit World that was here, but now you and I shall unseal it and allow the energies that once flowed here in full to return. Let us sit together at the fire and meditate for a while to see what happens."

And with that, Verena walked over to the fire and conjured up a pair of pillows to sit on, one on opposite sides of the fire. Verena then sat down on her pillow and crossed her legs before closing her eyes and placing her hands on either side of her palm down to the ground. She then waited for Albus to join her at the fire and do the same. Albus walked around the rocks and toward the pillow. He sat down as Verena began to meditate. He followed suit, and waited for something to happen as he felt a slight breeze.

**...CONTINUED...CHAPTER 20...**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Verena opened one eye to look at Albus, then closed it again as a light breeze began to blow through her hair. With his palms facing down on the ground, Albus began to suddenly feel a warmth underneath his hands. It was a comforting warmth, not to cold and not to hot. Then suddenly, something strange happened. He began to hear various voices speaking a strange lanuage in his head quietly.

He wanted to open his eyes to see what was happening, but for some reason, he could not open his eyes. At that moment, all he seemed to want to do is listen to the voices and feel the warmth under his hands. Albus then heard Verena speaking in his head, "Can you speak with your mind yet, Mr. Potter? Concentrate and tell me if you can."

Albus, of course, did what Verena told him to do, and concentrated, "Can you hear me?" he asked, trying to speak with his mind as Verena did. He waited to hear whether Verena's response would be encouraging or one telling him that he hadn't done it right.

Verena soon responded, "You're doing well, Mr. Potter. I hear you. Now, you must keep your eyes closed, Mr. Potter. If you don't, you will break the connection we are now trying to forge with the circle. I'm going to need your help in clearing out the damage that was left here by Morfyrath. The opening to the Spirit World which lies here is blocked by horrible memories and bad remnants of what happened here. What do you hear now, Mr. Potter?"

"I can hear voices." he said, listening once again to the voices, "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"The language you are hearing is Aeyuel. The spirits of those Death Eaters who had died here know that we are here now. They will help us clear out the bad memories with our help. Can you feel the energy of the Auranan flowing within you? Concentrate. Feel the energy of the world around you, hear its sound. The low, bubbling sound of the earth, like flowing lava. Feel it's warmth and comfort in you. Can you feel it like I can, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I can feel it." he said, listening very closely and feeling the flow of power inside himself as well as the flow of energy in the earth.

Albus could hear the voices of those Death Eaters who had died here. He could even hear some chanting and singing. He felt like he was drifting between the Spirit World and the Physical World. It was a peace like he had never felt before and it was comforting to the point where he just wanted to loose himself within it.

Suddenly, the voices began to change, sounding more violent and the singing turned into screaming. He could hear what sounded like a battle. An epic struggle between the forces of light and dark. As this was going on, the rocks and the symbols on them began to slowly glow brighter, until they shined as bright as the moon. Particles of blue light began to appear around him, fly around him, like sparkling stars in the night sky. But he could not open his eyes to see this. Then the fire began to react, turning from orange-red to blue. The hippogriffs then reacted. They began stomping around and making noise, as the battle sounds in Albus's head got louder.

Verena spoke through the sounds, "Hold on, Mr. Potter. Just a little bit longer! Do not be scared by these sounds, they are only a shadow of what was once here! Concentrate on feeling the power of the Auranan within you. Focus!"

He almost lost focus and opened his eyes, but he did what Verena told him. He could feel the power of the Auranan; he could sort of even hear it; and he refrained from opening his eyes. He wondered when it would be all right to open his eyes. Then suddenly, the battle sounds became lesser and lesser, until there was nothing but silence.

Verena then slowly opened her eyes and spoke, "It's alright to open your eyes now, Mr. Potter. Look around you."

Albus opened his eyes and was astonished by what he saw. The dark dead soil was covered in moss and green grass. The dead vines on the rocks were green and blooming with flowers. Patches of small white flowers were blooming and glowing with an eerie blue light. Everything within the circle was shimmering with blue light. Albus was in awe.

Verena soon spoke, "We did it, Mr. Potter. The gateway to the Spirit World that is here is now open and free of bad energy. The Auranan will flow freely through here from now on."

Suddenly, Albus could feel a hippogriff come up next to him. Albus quickly got up and began petting it as other hippogriffs began to enter the circle and graze on the grass within it. Verena smirked, "That's just hippogriffs for you. They always like young grass to feed on. The younger the better."

Verena's eyes were then suddenly drawn to something. She looked over to the right of her, opened her mouth a moment, then closed it again without saying anything. Verena then nodded towards the direction she was looking at. Albus looked over and suddenly noticed several balls of blue light suddenly appear and transform into the shapes of people. Though he could not see their faces, he could tell that they were human looking. The one closest to him then spoke as it transformed into a woman. Albus could recognize the woman almost instantly.

Verena spoke, "Auradinthia, my dear. I am so glad you came. I have the Potter boy here with me."

"Yes, I know. I could feel the powers of both of you through clearing out the bad energy left here by Morfyrath. Thank-you." said Aurdinthia, looking at Verena and Albus.

Verena then looked over at Albus and spoke, "Mr. Potter. Have you anything to say or ask Auradinthia before she leaves?"

"Do you have any advice for me?" he asked, thinking that Auradinthia might have some wisdom that would be able to help him, "If there was something that would help me in the future," - Verena's gaze snapped to him rather sharply - "it might help increase our chances."

Auradinthia smiled and spoke, "Oh my dear boy. I see that you have the very same weakness that I had while I was learning and wielding the Auranan. The power of the Auranan you see is attracted to the courageous and the spirited. But those who wield the power are so easily broken when fear and doubt invade them. I was once courageous and spirited like you are now and used those strengths to my advantege to defeat Moryrath and Dianphor.

But when my jealousy and anger overtook me, I lost the ability to send Morfyrath and Dianphor back to where they belonged. So I was forced to trap Morfyrath's soul within the Book Of Resurrections. My son Morispho used my anger and jealousy against me, causing me to loose my ability to forgive my husband for cheating on me as well as the ability to forgive Morfyrath and Dianphor for all that they had done to the Wizarding World and those who lived within it.

On that day, my weakness was not only my jealousy and anger, but also my loss of hope, hope that I would defeat Morfyrath and Dianphor and save the Wizarding World. This broke my spirit and weakened me. I had lost all courage and confidence in myself and I felt that Morfyrath would soon consume me and my powers of the Auranan. But at the very last moment, my hope was restored and I was able to defeat Morfyrath and Dianphor.

After I had killed Morfyrath and weakened Dianphor, Dianphor's followers felt betrayed by Dianphor for not having given them the guiding eye stone that would ensure their survival. Dianphor's followers turned on Dianphor and finished him off soon after. The first time I defeated Morfyrath and Dianphor, Dianphor fled into The Fringes, the dark place that borders both the Spirit World and the Physical World, the place between the worlds, stuck in limbo between the worlds, hiding and waiting, while I was able to trap Morfyrath inside an enchanted chamber which lied underneath a volcano.

But Dianphor soon returned 300 years later, this time with much more followers then before and freed Morfyrath from his prison. I knew that this second time, I had to defeat Morfyrath and Dianphor once and for all. But it took most of my power and inner strength to do so. I unfortunately died some years after this event since I did not take another dose of the Resurrection Potion, thus leaving my followers and my descendants with a burden that I was unable to lighten or finish. Luckily I was able to leave my followers and descendants with the task of protecting the Book Of Resurrections as well as the guiding eye stones.

I felt it best to separate the guiding eye stones, giving one of each to the seven families of my descendants, while my remaining followers were left with protecting The Book Of Resurrections. It has been safe these past 1100 years until now. The Potter Family is one of the 7 families of my descendants, therefore it is no surprise to me that you would be gifted with The Auranan, Mr. Potter, since I myself had once had it."

"Thank you." Albus said, thinking about what she had said. He looked up at Verena who had an unsurprised expression on her face, "I appreciate it."

Verena sneered and spoke, "Do not thank me, Mr. Potter. It is Auradinthia you should be thanking. But there is still more that we must discover about your weak point and we must find out quickly."

Auradinthia then spoke once more, "I do not know of what else haunts Mr. Potter, but I can sense it. It may be best if you go and meet The Old Divin. He is a friend of mine and he should be able to reveal the rest of what weakness Albus has. Once you know everything, Verena and Severus can help shield it from my son and Mapheria. I must go now and join the rest of my kin. Good luck, Mr. Potter and learn well the powers that have been given to you from me."

And with that, Auradinthia turned away and walked off, following the rest of the blue humanoid figures, which soon faded into a blue glowing mist and vanished without a trace. Albus then looked back at Verena and spoke coldly, "I was thanking _her_."

Verena narrowed her eyes and scowled as Albus stood up, picked up his broom and headed towards the edge of the Black Lake. He sat down on a boulder near the edge of the water and looked up at Verena as she herself stood up and walked over to him, "Anything else we need to do while we're here? Or are we going to start on our way to the Old Divin?" he asked, running his hand over his broomstick.

Verena narrowed her eyes and then looked over the water of the lake as she turned and walked off a little bit, not looking at Albus, "There is nothing else we need to do right now, since we need Severus to come along with us when we do see the Old Divin. I suppose your wondering who or what The Old Divin is, Mr. Potter."

"I thought he was just a Seer, who was quite old, quite talented and a shady sort of character. You mean to say he's not..._not_ even human?" Albus said slowly.

Verena smiled mischievously, then spoke as she continued to look over the water, not looking at Albus, "Let's just say that you don't want to be standing in front of him when he gets angry, Mr. Potter...or behind him for that matter."

"What do you mean by that?" Albus asked, gazing over the water and watching the hippogriffs now and again, choosing his words carefully, "I remember the first time you mentioned him, Professor Snape said that he might rather capture me than help me. And then you said you knew something about him that would stop him from doing so. It's not really my business, but can I ask what it is you know?"

Verena smiled mischievously again, keeping her eyes on the water, "Oh, The Old Divin has a weak point just like every living being in this world. Mine and Severus's weak point is the fear of loosing each other and our children. But that is the most obvious of weak points when compared to others. The Old Divin's weak point is something that is hidden in plain sight, something that you see around him. And if his weakness is exposed, it is easy to manipulate him. With knowing The Old Divin's weak point, we will be able to give him second thoughts about capturing you and taking you to Mapheria, the one who he is currently loyal to. And as for what I meant just now, let's just say the energy he possesses comes out of both ends of his body. A rather hot energy if you get my meaning."

"Wait, He's loyal to Mapheria?" Albus asked, keeping his voice even. He thought it would still be quite risky to walk straight to the Old Divin when he was loyal to Mapheria. Then he thought about the other thing Verena had said, "Is he...a dragon? What type?" Albus said, going red as he realized how awkward his words sounded.

Verena continued to look away as she continued, "Oh, he's not just any kind of dragon, Mr. Potter. He is an Ouroborus, a very greedy, very hoard-loving Ouroborus, a two-headed species of dragon with a head on each end of its body. Both heads are able to breath and shoot fire, a nice bright reddish-purple fire if I'm not mistaken. He also has front limbs and large leathery wings. He's scaly like a snake and hisses just like one. We'll have to be careful with him though, cause he has a rather short temper and will stop at nothing to..."

Verena then looked and noticed that she was alone. Albus had vanished without a trace, right from under her nose. Verena looked around, but all she could see were the hippogriffs quietly grazing. It seemed as though what ever had happened Albus did not alert the hippogriffs.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter, where are you?" said Verena, looking around.

**...CONCLUDED...CHAPTER 21/EPILOGUE... **


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21  
**

The next morning it was rainy and dreary. The sky was constantly opening up and dropping sheets of rain on the picturesque little English village of thatched cottages and shops known as Hogsmeade. Dreth was breathing heavily as he ran through the streets of Hogsmeade, racing quickly through the rain and thunder and the crowds of fellow wizards and witches around him. He accidently knocked over a stack of cages which held chickens, causing feathers to fly and a lot of panicked chicken noises.

The owner of the chickens cried out, "Oi, watch where you're goin' you!"

Dreth did not stop and apologize to the owner, he just kept on running. Running as fast as his legs could carry him until reaching a dark, dimly lit ally that led to shops and places set aside for the wizard folk that specialized in Dark Magic. He ran past quite a few strange and shady characters before reaching the building at the end of the ally, which looked like a brothel of high standing. He burst into the front door, running past panicked woman who were busy entertaining their male customers. Dreth then burst in through another door far in the back of the building and cried out, "My Lady Mapheria! The Albus boy is gone! He's gone, nowhere to be found!"

Unbeknownst to Dreth, Mapheria was in the company of other couples and sitting fully clothed on a bed with a man. She quickly came to anger when Dreth had disrupted her. She got off of the bed and cried out, "Out! Out! Get out of here this instant! How dare you disturb me and my husband while we are busy entertaining customers! Out!"

Quickly rushing Dreth out the door, the other couples outside the room that heard the commotion soon moved and hid as Mapheria closed the door to the room she was in and flattened her back against it briefly before she continued as she walked away from it, "What do you mean the Albus boy is gone?! You were supposed to watch him! Did you not realize who was in that room with me?! The most important people in my plans is in that room! Now I can only imagine what they are going to think and say after your little outburst! I say again, what do you mean he is gone?!"

Meanwhile, in another dark area of Hogsmeade, someone else is being informed of Albus's disappearance.

A man spoke as another man sat in an armchair by a lit fireplace, listening, "He's been taken, my Lord. Taken into the Fringes. I can only guess as to where he has been taken to in there."

The man in the armchair tapped his long, pointed fingernails on the left arm rest of his armchair as he spoke softly, "Indeed. I have a few guesses as to where he has been taken in there. So many places to hide, so many allies...and enemies. The Albus boy will be sent somewhere where he will be protected, away from the walls of Hogwarts. I think that we shall go and join the Albus boy in the Fringes and go look for him. For if I know my rival, she will want to do the same. Assemble a caravan of my best people. We will find him there and get him to help us find what me and my father seek."

"What about me, sir? What shall I do?"

"You Mathias shall shall take Jerrick and Jillia with you and go pinpoint the location of the Albus boy. It is likely that he will not stay in the Fringes for long and will be sent someplace in the Spirit World. Why don't you and your friends do that little hobby of yours in the Spirit World for a while? You might just run into the boy that way since afterall, it is so easy to with that hobby of yours. I myself can not go into the Spirit World just as my rival can not, so you and your friends will have to go there for me."

"We will do our best, sir. Thank-you, sir." said Mathias as he bowed his head and walked towards the door.

Then the man he was speaking to spoke once more, "And Mathias...?"

"Yes, sir?" said Mathias, looking back at the man.

"Do not fail me and my father again. Failing me again might prove to be _hazardous_, if you get my meaning. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Perfectly." said Mathias nonchalantly, fearing not the man's threats.

The man then laughed quietly then spoke, "I do like you, Mathias. You do not scare easily do you?"

"No, sir. I do not."

Suddenly, with his wand, the man conjured up a snake out of nowhere which went flying through the air towards Mathias. Mathias quickly pulled out his wand and transformed the snake into confetti, which went flying everywhere. The man then spoke once more, "Be warned, Mathias. Do not put your hopes in a false courage. For if you do fail me again, it will not save you."

Mathias narrowed his eyes, brushed confetti off his robes and turned back towards the door. The man then leaned forward, revealing his face. It was Morispho, who gave a cunning smirk and watched as Mathias left the room. The bird, Ignotus, then appeared and landed on Morispho's right armrest.

Morispho then looked at the bird and spoke, "Do not despair, father. We shall gain our prize. Maybe sooner than we may realize. What say you?"

The bird then looked towards the door to the room and gave an ominous squawk. This battle was far from over.

**...CONTINUED...HARRY POTTER THE LEGACY CHRONICLES VOL. 2 (ALTERNATIVE VERSION)...  
**

**THE END**


End file.
